Al borde del Abismo
by Alisse
Summary: TERMINADO. Con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con sus amigos y familia, Wally era sólo un observador. Y eso lo desesperaba. ¿A quién recurrirá cuando ya todo comience a superarlo?, ¿Será capaz de ayudar a sus seres queridos, sin perder lo que tiene?.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración antes de comenzar el fic: Está completamente basado en la segunda temporada, su inicio es después del último capítulo que ha estado circulando por internet: "Before the dawn", por lo que contiene spoilers. Si no han visto la segunda temporada, NO LEAN ESTE FIC, porque se arruina la sorpresa.**

**Otra cosilla, está desde el punto de vista (para variar) de Wally. **

**Ahora con el fic:**

* * *

**Al borde del abismo.  
****Por Alisse.**

* * *

Desde hacía unas cuantas semanas Wally sentía que su vida cambiaba abruptamente y él, sin poder participar demasiado, sólo podía sentarse a observarlo, tal cual si fuera un espectador cualquiera de un drama en una película. Lo peor de todo, a esas alturas, era que parecía que nadie lograba entender la posición en la que estaba (pensando en Dick, Kaldur o la misma Artemis)... o nadie tenía la información suficiente como para entenderlo (en el caso de su propia familia)

Obviamente todo tenía un punto de partida. Artemis fingiendo su propia muerte, Dick cada vez más inaccesible para él, Kaldur siendo un extremista, al punto de instalar una bomba y hacer desaparecer el Monte Justicia…

Por otro lado, estaba su familia. A pesar que lo trataban de disimular, podía sentir sus miradas sobre él, nerviosas, pensando que su aislamiento y mutismo era por el duelo por la muerte de su novia de años. Era consciente que las constantes invitaciones de su madre a que fuera a Keystone era para mantenerlo mejor controlado y que cada vez que él se negaba, no quería ni imaginar qué era lo que sus padres pensaban.

Si tan sólo supiera que todo era teatro y que todo era porque no era capaz de mirarlos a la cara, siguiendo la mentira que se había planeado hacía un tiempo atrás.

Wally, con cada día que pasaba, se sentía cada vez más solo, terriblemente presionado al ser parte del plan de sus amigos, pero frustrado al mismo tiempo por no poder ayudar mayormente, siendo sólo un observador de todo lo que ellos estaban haciendo. A veces, sobre todo desde la supuesta muerte de Artemis, se maldecía por su decisión de retiro. De otra forma podría estar más involucrado y ayudar más.

Desde su lugar, sólo podía hacer de observador. Y eso lo desesperaba.

* * *

Cuando Wally recibió una llamada de Dick pidiéndole que fuera a Hall of Justice, en Washington, no se pudo imaginar cual podría ser la noticia que tuviera para él, para nada.

Al entrar y ver que Megan también estaba ahí, terminó por confirmar que algo no estaba bien, así que inconscientemente se puso en guardia. La cara de su mejor amigo le confirmaría sus sospechas momentos después, aunque podría asegurar que estaba tan confuso como él mismo. La marciana ni siquiera levantó los ojos cuando el pelirrojo entró al salón. Wally, después de mirar a los dos presentes, volvió sus ojos hacia Dick, esperando que su amigo pudiera darle alguna explicación de lo que estuviera pasando. El pelinegro sólo se encogió de hombros. Al parecer estaba igual que él.

Ambos miraron a M'gann, esperando que comenzara a hablar y les dijera por fin qué era lo que ocurría. Fue en esos momentos que Wally no pudo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que ella había cambiado durante los años que habían pasado desde que se habían conocido. Durante esos años, la chica era la imagen de la inocencia y, después de todo ese tiempo, ella era tan seria y...

-Tengo... algo que contarles a ambos...- comenzó ella, cortando sus pensamientos. Durante unos momentos, ambos notaron que dudaba –es… sobre mis poderes.

Wally enarcó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la marciana con curiosidad. Cruzó una mirada con Nightwing, dándose cuenta que él se sentía igual. Definitivamente se esperaban cualquier cosa, menos algo así.

-¿Qué ocurre, Megan?- presionó Nightwing al ver que ella se quedaba otra vez en silencio.

-Yo...- comenzó ella, casi en un murmullo -Hace un tiempo… descubrí que aquellas personas que reciben mi fuerza mental, son afectadas de alguna manera...- dijo.

El pelirrojo pensó que la respuesta que darían a eso no era la correcta, pero no tenía demasiado qué hacer.

-Lo sabemos- dijo Wally, con seriedad. Megan levantó los ojos, mirándolo sorprendida. Él no pudo evitar sonreír levemente -¿Creíste que no lo íbamos notar?- continuó Wally -Prácticamente le practicas la lobotomía a la gente…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?- preguntó ella, sin salir de su sorpresa. Wally y Dick se miraron levemente.

-Pensamos... que serías lo bastante madura para darte cuenta de lo que hacías- contestó Nightwing, encogiéndose de hombros -Además, desde que Con habló contigo no lo has vuelto a hacer.

Megan se mordió levemente el labio, insegura sobre qué decir. Si bien Conner no estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella hacía con sus enemigos, no había hablado con ellos sobre las últimas veces que prácticamente había destruido las mentes de sus enemigos… y sin mayores remordimientos.

-Hay... algo que no les he contado- murmuró ella, apretando sus manos nerviosamente, temerosa de la reacción que ellos podrían tener -Cuando fuimos a rescatar a Bart, Jaime y a Garth, me encontré con Kaldur y yo...- no pudo seguir hablando, aunque no fue necesario. Por las miradas horrorizadas de sus amigos se dio cuenta que ellos comprendieron inmediatamente lo que había ocurrido con él.

-¿Qué... qué fue lo que hiciste, Megan?- le preguntó Wally, dejando la postura que tenía y temiendo la respuesta que ella podría darle.

-Íbamos huyendo con Garth y... en un pasillo estaba Kaldur. Estaba tan enojada por lo que le había hecho a Artemis que... entré a su cabeza- Megan bajó los ojos -Fue tarde cuando pude ver la verdad, lo siento tanto- comenzó a llorar sin siquiera ser capaz de ver a los ojos a sus amigos, que en un primer momento no habían reaccionado.

Wally, después de escuchar sus palabras, sintió cómo miles de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, todos terminando en la misma conclusión: Artemis y Kaldur estaban en grave peligro. Su novia estaba en peligro.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Wally, frunciendo el cejo. Megan lo miró, algo confusa por la pregunta que le había hecho.

-Ya se los dije... Artemis... ella...

-¡Eso no te da derecho!- la interrumpió Wally, molesto y levantando un poco la voz -¿Por qué diablos haces esas cosas, Megan? ¿Con que derecho?

-Pensé que lo merecía...- murmuró la marciana, repitiendo lo que había dicho anteriormente. La justificación molestó más a Wally.

-¡Nadie merece lo que tú haces, Megan!- le gritó, enojado por lo que ella había dicho. Nightwing lo quedó viendo, de momento sin saber si intervenir o no en la conversación.

-¿¡Nadie lo merece!?- replicó esta vez ella, con energía -¡Nos hicieron creer que Kaldur la había matado, por supuesto que lo merecía!

-¡¿Te estás escuchando?!- le dijo esta vez el pelirrojo, perdiendo la paciencia -Hablas como... si ellos fueran cualquier cosa. Nosotros no somos así, los héroes no actúan como tú.

Megan abrió los ojos, sorprendida por las palabras de Wally, finalmente otra persona que no era Conner estaba diciéndole su parecer al saber de su actuar. Dick prefirió que Wally continuara hablando, después de todo, sus palabras eran dichas con razón.

-¿Y lo que ustedes hicieron está bien?- replicó Megan, visiblemente molesta -Nos mintieron a todos, a la familia de Artemis...

-No es lo mismo...- dijo Wally, interrumpiéndola.

-¡Claro que sí! Prácticamente han matado a Artemis y han logrado que todos quieran vengarse de Kaldur. ¿Es que no se han dado cuenta? ¿Qué pasará si Chesire o Sportmaster deciden vengarse?

-Ese no es el punto- gruñó Wally, sin disimular su enojo -¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que le hiciste a Kaldur?

-Si lo hice fue porque pensé que era lo correcto- dijo Megan levantando un poco la voz y hablando con seguridad - Él había matado a Artemis, pensé que se lo merecía... quería que pagara lo que había hecho, ¿es que ustedes nunca han deseado hacer algo así?

Dick soltó un suspiro, en parte encontrándole razón. Por supuesto que a él le había pasado lo mismo. Cuando Jason murió, lo único que deseaba era hacerle lo mismo al Joker. Admitía que el odio era tan fuerte, que apenas había podido contenerse.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- dijo Wally -Pero ahí está la diferencia entre ellos y los héroes. ¿Acaso crees que Batman no quería matar a Joker después de lo que le hizo a Ja... a Robin?- Wally alcanzó a corregirse antes de dar nombres -¿Y Flash... cuando Cold me tuvo encerrado y hambriento por más de tres días? Es obvio que ellos querían hacer lo mismo que tu, pero no se los permitieron a sí mismos.

Hubo un largo silencio, interrumpido por Nigthwing.

-¿Cuáles son las posibilidades para Kaldur?- preguntó el pelinegro, esperando así poder terminar con la discusión de los otros dos. Tanto Megan como Wally lo quedaron viendo, el segundo inseguro de lo que había escuchado.

-¿Posibilidades?- preguntó la Marciana -¿De qué...?

-La misión- la interrumpió Nightwing, serio. Wally lo quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido -Las posibilidades que se continue...

Antes que Megan alcanzara a contestar la pregunta, Wally los interrumpió.

-¿La misión?- repitió el pelirrojo, notándose molesto por lo que el otro había dicho -La misión tiene que terminarse, los dos están corriendo peligro.

-No es necesario aún- negó Nightwing, sin cambiar la expresión seria -Artemis puede manejar la situación y si Black Manta...

-¡¿Estás loco?!- Megan dio un saltito al sentir el grito que Wally le dio a su amigo. Los quedó viendo sin saber qué decir, nunca antes los había visto en una situación como esa -¿Cómo te puede seguir preocupando la misión? Artemis y Kaldur están en peligro, tienes que sacarlos de ahí lo antes posible.

-Kaldur no hubiera querido...

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, Megan le hizo la lobotomía- lo interrumpió Wally, hablando con desdén -No tenemos idea de cómo hubiera reaccionado ante una situación como esta. Termina con la misión, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

-Hemos llegado tan lejos para hacerlo...

-Da igual eso, cuando hay alguien en peligro ya nada importa- gruñó Wally, en parte no creyendo que tuviera esa conversación con su amigo. -Además, ya tienes información al respecto, Kaldur te dio bastante, ¿no?

Megan se sentía cada vez más. Podía sentir perfectamente cómo Wally estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones. La chica no quería quedarse a ver que podría ocurrir entre los dos amigos.

-Megan- Nigthwing la sacó de sus pensamientos -¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que puedas ayudar a Kaldur a recuperarse?

-Eh... no lo se... nunca...- comenzó ella, insegura de lo que podría decir.

-¡¿Estás bromeando?!- Wally volvió a interrumpirlos, gritando y gesticulando con sus brazos -¿No crees que esto es suficiente? Kaldur ha estado mezclado con ellos por dos años, en constante peligro, Artemis fingió su propia muerte y ahora todo esto se nos ha escapado de las manos. Tenemos que terminar...

-Es peligroso para ellos...

-Es más peligroso si se quedan ahí- dijo Wally, guardando unos momentos de silencio -Por favor, solo... podremos enfrentarlos, no es necesario que sigamos poniéndolos en peligro...

Dick lo quedo viendo unos instantes y pudo ver lo desesperado que estaba. Él sabía que no entendía la postura de su amigo como él mismo no era capaz de entenderlo. Sabía que Artemis estaría de acuerdo con él, habían llegado muy lejos para detenerse, ya no podían. Tenían que llegar al final, por todos los que se habían quedado en el camino. Y Wally tendría que aceptarlo.

Se volvió hacia Megan, que se notaba muy incómoda con la discusión de ambos.

-¿Tú crees que si lo intentas, puedes ayudarlo?- volvió a insistir. Por algunos momentos, ella no supo qué decir.

Ninguno de los dos volteó cuando Wally dejo la habitación y tampoco siguieron hablando, mucho menos cuando Robin e Impulse se asomaron al salón en el que estaban.

-¿Todo está bien?- preguntó Tim, un poco incómodo al notar que habían estado discutiendo. Nightwing lo miró y asintió levemente, luego pasando sus ojos hacia Bart.

Pudo ver en ellos una seriedad pocas veces vista en él desde que los había conocido, también con algo de reproche. Dick se dio cuenta que el chico sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido y por la seriedad de su expresión, se veía que no estaba de acuerdo.

Bart dejó el lugar y se encaminó a la salida del edificio. Viniendo del futuro, sabía perfectamente qué significaba para su primo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y los problemas que tendría con los demás.

A pesar que tenía ganas, no estaba seguro si debía intervenir, pero al menos deseaba que Wally supiera que no estaba solo.

Lo encontró sentado en una banca a las afueras del Salón de la Justicia, mirada fija hacia el frente y el ceño fruncido.

Desde que era pequeño le habían contado que Wally West era el bromista del grupo, aquel que solía levantar los ánimos con sus comentarios atinados y chistes buenos y no tan buenos. Pero desde que había llegado, Wally no había demostrado nada de su sentido del humor. En parte Bart entendía la razón, en esos momentos no tenía demasiado de lo que reírse.

-Si te digo que todo estará bien, ¿me creerías?- le preguntó Bart, llamando su atención. Wally levantó los ojos y lo quedó viendo.

-No- contestó, después de unos momentos -Ni tú pareces creértelo...

Bart estuvo a punto de replicar, pero finalmente desistió, se sentó a su lado, pensando. A pesar que había logrado salvar a Barry de la muerte y a Jaime, nada aseguraba que su futuro hubiera cambiado demasiado. Quedó convencido de ello al ver que el plan que Dick, Kaldur y Artemis habían planeado seguía cumpliéndose.

-Ehhh…- Bart decidió, después de unos leves momentos, que era mejor cambiar el tema -¿Ya nos vamos?- preguntó, sonriendo un poco. Por la cara que Wally puso, le dio la impresión de no recordar a que se refería -Hoy le dijiste a la abuela Iris que irías a cenar.

-Ah...- Bart notó que Wally dudó unos momentos, desviando la mirada -Eso... hum... dile a la tía que no pude ir...

-¿Tú crees que se quedará tranquila con eso?- replicó Bart, buscando alguna forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Estaba pensando en otra cosa qué decir, pero vio que Wally se ponía de pie, sin tener ganas de escuchar razones.

-No creo que le interese mayormente- murmuró para sí Wally, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Con esa frase, finalmente Bart logró confirmar lo que era, según él, un secreto a voces: las cosas entre el pelirrojo y la familia Allen estaban extrañas, tensas. Algo había notado aquella tarde en que había llegado, pero no había podido confirmarlo de ninguna manera, hasta ahora.

A pesar de todo, Impulse no se rindió.

-Mi abuela está preocupada por ti- se apresuró a decir Bart, esperando que sus palabras tuviera un efecto en él -Lo mismo mi abuelo...

-Mándales saludos de mi parte- fue lo único que Wally dijo, caminando hacia el interior del edificio de la Liga, seguramente para ir al teletransportador.

Bart lo quedó viendo a la distancia y una vez que notó que fue, él tomó el camino hacia Central, pensativo. Fue Barry quien abrió la puerta.

-Hola, Bart- dijo el hombre, mirando extrañado al otro, que estaba en silencio (muy raro para él) -¿Bart?

-Hola, abuelo- replicó el otro, despertando levemente de su ensoñación y entrando a la casa, sin tener la gran cantidad de energía que tiene normalmente.

-¿Wally no viene contigo?- preguntó el rubio, notándose extrañado -Dijo que se vendría contigo, después de hablar con Nightwing.

-No podía- contestó Bart, aún en su letargo y encogiéndose levemente de hombros -Manda saludos...

-¿Estaba bien?- preguntó Barry, algo preocupado, pero se dio cuenta que el otro no lo había escuchado, sino que tenía toda su atención en una fotografía de Wally y Artemis juntos y sonrientes.

-Bueno... supongo que no puedo salvarlos a todos...- murmuró Bart para sí.

Barry, que había escuchado lo que su nieto murmuró, simplemente quedó viendo al Wally de la fotografía, la preocupación creciendo dentro de él. ¿Qué podía hacer por Wally, para evitar los problemas en los que se estaba metiendo?

Barry hubiera dado lo que fuera para poder evitar el sufrimiento que su sobrino estaba teniendo o, al menos, poder estar con él, apoyándolo mucho mejor de lo que podía.

-Ya llegaron- Iris se asomó desde la cocina, sonriendo. Con ella, llegaron el matrimonio Garrick y los padres de Wally –Los esperábamos sólo a ustedes…

-¿Y Wally?- preguntó Jay, buscándolo con la mirada.

Barry no contestó, simplemente negó levemente con la cabeza.

* * *

**Sería por hoy. Comprenderán que, como fan de Wally, me ha encantado la segunda temporada pero no me gusta que lo saquen tanto de lado. Y ahora con la llegada de Bart, ¿qué va a pasar con él?, su ego debe estar por los suelos...**

**Además, me imagino su posición con todo el plan de Kaldur, Artemis y Nightwing. En estos momentos, en que está fuera de la vida de héroe, es sólo un observador. **

**Espero sus comentarios. De los otros dos fics que estoy escribiendo, ya luego vendrán las actualizaciones. De verdad.**

**Saludos.**


	2. II

**Al borde del abismo.  
****Por Alisse.**

* * *

Si le preguntaban, ella consideraba que la relación entre ambos era más bien extraña. Cuando se conocieron durante un curso en el que ambos coincidieron en la universidad, ninguno se aguantó demasiado. No estaba segura de la razón, quizás era su forma de ser o sólo su presencia, pero en un primer momento el estar con él le molestaba. Y mucho.

Ya después se vieron obligados a relacionarse, ambos siendo amigos de la misma persona hasta cierto punto no tuvieron mayor alternativa. Comenzaron a conocerse mejor, al punto que les fue posible aguantarse y conversar en paz en más de una ocasión, sobre todo durante los recesos o cuando coincidían en algún momento, sin sus amigos en común. Eso había sido aproximadamente hacía un año, ahora, después de conocerse mejor y haber conversado, hasta podía decirse que comenzaban a ser amigos.

Pero nunca pensó que podría encontrarse con algo así en frente de ella. Su puerta había sonado con fuerza pasada la medianoche. Si bien continuaba despierta haciendo algunos avances pendientes de la universidad, estaba claro que no era hora de visitas. Incluso, por algunos momentos, pensó que sería mejor no atenderlo…

Al abrir la puerta, con lo primero que se encontró fue con un pelirrojo y un fuerte olor a licor, que ella no supo identificar. Quizás el otro había tomado un tipo de cóctel de bebidas alcohólicas antes de ir donde ella vivía. Lo quedó viendo unos momentos, pero no demoró mucho en reaccionar.

-Wally...- murmuró, mirándolo de arriba a abajo -pero...- el pelirrojo se tambaleó en su lugar y ella, sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a él lo más rápido que pudo y lo afirmó apoyándolo en contra de ella. A penas pudieron mantener el equilibrio -¿Que te ocurrió?

Por supuesto que el otro no respondió, aunque no estaba segura de si la había escuchado o no. Una vez que logró afirmarse y como pudo, prácticamente lo arrastro al sofa, dejandolo sentado. Se sento a su lado, la preocupacion pintada en el rostro.

-¿Pero que...?

-Lamento haber venido aquí...- murmuró él, sin levantar los ojos -No tenía dónde más ir... nadie de los que conozco quisiera verme así...

-Está bien- contestó ella, poniendo una mano en su hombro como apoyo -No te preocupes. Iré a preparar café, ¿sí? Te servirá...

Wally no contestó, ni siquiera pareció escucharla, simplemente continuó con la mirada perdida. Mientras ella esperaba que el café se hiciera, se dedicó a mirar al pelirrojo desde la distancia. Su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear, parecía que hacía días que no dormía unas buenas horas y, sabiendo que Wally tenía una resistencia única al alcohol (en más de una ocasión con sus amigos habían intentado embriagarlo), no quería ni imaginarse cuánto habría tomado para quedar en ese estado.

Ni qué problemas tenía que sintió necesidad de hacerlo.

Una vez listo se sentó a su lado, pensando en por qué tenía que aguantar que el otro llegara a altas horas de la noche, ebrio y a penas en pie y, más encima, tener que ayudarlo, siendo que se llevaban pésimo los dos. Dejó la taza en frente de él y esperó que comenzara a hablar.

Contrario a lo que hubiera deseado, pasaría algún tiempo antes que él lo hiciera. Para cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a contar su historia, cualquier posible duda sobre si lo ayudaba o no se había ido.

Ella no era tonta, en parte intuía qué era lo que le ocurría al otro, después de todo y por muy fuerte que se había mostrado en frente de todos, en algún momento debía mostrar de alguna manera el dolor que sentía por la pérdida de su novia.

Se esperaba cualquier cosa, incluso culpabilidad de su parte, pero jamás pensó que él le diría algo así.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo mal, Linda?- murmuró Wally, mirando sus manos -No sé si sólo yo estoy loco o los demás están por continuar con todo esto, pero tantas mentiras me están matando...

-¿De qué hablas, Wally?- preguntó ella, sin comprender el sentido de sus palabras. Sinceramente esperaba un drama, no una confesión.

-Se supone que está todo planeado- continuó hablando, como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de la joven -pero soy el único que se da cuenta que todo se está saliendo de control. Artemis y Nightwing no lo ven...

Linda esta vez guardó silencio. Sintió, por unos momentos, que las palabras de Wally lo ponían en problemas. Estaba hablando de Artemis, la que fuera su novia, como si estuviera viva. Linda, por algunos momentos, consideró la oportunidad de que estuviera delirando o algo así, pero después se dio cuenta de otro detalle. Wally habló sobre Nigthwing, el héroe de Blüdhaven, como si fuera conocido para él.

-Wally...- pensando que estaba la oportunidad de haber escuchado mal, empezó a hablar -entiendo que no te sientas bien, has sufrido una perdida terrible, pero...

-No, no entiendes- la interrumpió con brusquedad y mirándola a los ojos. Pudo ver la decisión en los de él, el enojo por las palabras que ella había dicho hacía unos momentos y el miedo, seguramente por todo lo que estaba pasándole en esos momentos. Luego, pareció arrepentirse de su brusquedad y bajó nuevamente la mirada -No entiendes y nadie lo hace.

-En ese caso, ayúdame...- le pidió ella, sin saber qué esperar de lo próximo que él le diría.

Y Wally comenzó a hablar.

* * *

_A pesar que las estaciones veraniegas se estaban acercando por fin después de un invierno que le pareció demasiado corto para su gusto, la noche era muy fría, sobre todo en ese lado de la ciudad. Wally, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, esperaba impaciente en un rincón a que la persona llegara pronto. Las ganas que tenía de verla, a esas alturas, se hacía casi insoportable para él._

_Sólo había podido hablar con ella tres días después de que Megan hablara con él y Dick en Washington. Decir que estaba desesperado y volviéndose loco por la preocupación, era poco._

_Estaba de pie, manos en los bolsillos y mirando constantemente a su alrededor, cuando sintió unos pasos que se acercaban a él._

_Primero distinguió una suave sombra que se acercaba a él con lentitud. Poco a poco, al ir distinguiendo su silueta, no demoró en reconocerla._

_Wally sintió que, por fin, todo comenzaría a estar mejor después de unas semanas horribles para él._

* * *

Le creyera o no, Wally no dejó de hablar.

Por primera vez en meses el pelirrojo era completamente sincero con alguien más y se sentía muy bien por lo mismo, más tranquilo. Toda la situación con Artemis lo estaba matando y lamentablemente él no podía hacer mucho, entre la preocupación constante sobre la misión y el tener que fingir que ella estaba muerta en frente de todos. Lo peor era el tener que mirar a su madre a la cara.

Sentía que se estaba ahogando, y completamente solo. Lo peor, junto con lo anterior, era que no estaba seguro del momento en que Dick comenzó a ser mas incompresible para él y, al mismo tiempo, más ajeno a su vida. Su mejor amigo, según él, ya no pensaba bien en las consecuencias de sus actos, sobre todo en lo que respecta a la misión que estaban llevando a cabo. Habían perdido a Kaldur, esa era suficiente razon para cancelar la misión, al menos según su punto de vista. Pero ni Artemis ni Dick estaban dispuestos a terminar, estaban de acuerdo a seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Linda, mientras él hablaba, sólo se dedicó a escuchar lo que el pelirrojo le decía, mirándolo con sorpresa por cada palabra que iba agregando a su discurso, sin saber del todo qué decir ante toda la información que estaba recibiendo.

Hubo un momento el que ella, casi sin darse cuenta, estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él como para abrazarlo. Ninguno de los dos estaba completamente seguro del momento en que se ese gesto fue mutuo.

Quizás fue cuando Wally le contó que él era aquel chico vestido de rojo y amarillo que corría al lado de Flash, salvando a la gente y sonriendo a todo el mundo, mostrándose feliz (y siendo feliz, además). Quizás fue en el momento en que le dijo que sus amigos más cercanos habían ideado un plan para terminar con The Light definitivamente y que Artemis estaba metida al medio, a pesar que él nunca había estado del todo de acuerdo con ello.

O simplemente fue cuando, v llegado a un punto del relato, la voz de Wally tembló, inseguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer, Linda?- preguntó el pelirrojo, temblando -Yo... no sé qué hacer. Las cosas con Flash se volvieron peor desde que llego Impulse, su nieto, así que si antes no me necesitaba, ahora menos. Ese niño, ¡un niño!... es lo que siempre quise ser, es todo lo que siempre esperé, me muestra mi fracaso, tanto como héroe, como persona.

A este punto Linda no sabía qué decir. Nunca consideró siquiera la oportunidad de escuchar a Wally West hablando de esa manera de sí mismo. Tan frustrado y derrotado, perdido, buscando desesperadamente consejo y consuelo. En esos momentos comenzó a entender, finalmente, por qué su compañero estaba en ese estado.

-Y Artemis... por Dios, Artemis...

Por algunos momentos ella pensó que se pondría a llorar, lo que definitivamente lo habría entendido. ¿Quién no colapsaría con tanto en la cabeza? Esperó a que continuara hablando.

-Creí que ella entendería mi punto de vista- continuó diciendo Wally, tomándose la cabeza con sus manos –Pensé que ella aceptaría que debían acabar con la misión, pero...

* * *

_El abrazo que ambos se dieron lo dijo todo, al punto que no fueron necesarias las palabras entre ambos. La angustia y preocupación que sentían por el otro no necesitaba mayormente de palabras, podía comprenderse de manera perfecta, con sólo observar el rostro del otro, en frente de él._

_-Megan nos contó todo lo que ocurrió con Kaldur- comenzó Wally, sin dejar de abrazarla con fuerza, como temiendo que se alejara de él - estaba tan preocupado por ti, Artemis, no tienes idea de cómo han sido estos días._

_-Lo sé...- murmuró ella, tratando de no pensar en la misión, al menos por aquellos breves instantes en que ambos tenían su reencuentro._

_-¿Cómo está Kaldur?- preguntó Wally, mirándola. No se notaba que ella deseaba soltarlo, pero finalmente tuvo que ceder, no debían perder el tiempo. Después de observarla fijamente y, a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar en el que estaban, Wally pudo ver perfectamente el cansancio marcado en su rostro._

_-Lo que sea que Megan le haya hecho, no será fácil recuperar su mente- comenzó a decir Artemis, dudando un poco en las próximas palabras que iba a decir -Si es que alguna vez tenemos la posibilidad de acercarnos a cómo era…- murmuró luego. A pesar de todo, Wally se sintió levemente inclinado a desviar un poco el tema._

_-¿Black Manta, cómo lo tomó?- preguntó esta vez el pelirrojo. Ya no estaba abrazándola, pero sus manos en ningún momento se habían soltado._

_-Nada bien- dijo ella, suspirando -está esperando la oportunidad de estar en frente de Megan para vengarse. Lo que me preocupa es que intentan recuperarlo, que su mente vuelva._

_-¿Y eso es malo?- preguntó Wally, confuso ante las palabras de su novia._

_-Sí, porque ellos piensan que Kaldur está con ellos...- Artemis lo quedó viendo y Wally no demoró demasiado en comprender sus palabras._

_-¿Hay forma de que lo saques de ahí?- le preguntó Wally y, a pesar de todo, notó perfectamente cómo su novia desvió el tema._

_-¿Dónde está Nightwing?- preguntó, mirando a su alrededor._

_-... ¿Tengo que saberlo?- dijo Wally, después de unos momentos y no muy amable. Artemis, dándose cuenta del tono de desdén que utilizó, volvió sus ojos hacia él, como tratando de descubrir qué era lo que había ocurrido entre ellos mientras ella estaba ausente. No tuvo mucha suerte._

_-Claro- asintió ella, después de unos momentos -me dijo que nos reuniríamos los tres para hablar de la misión. _

_Wally, por algunos momentos, no habló. No sabía qué podía decir._

_Fue en ese momento en que se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Dick._

* * *

Wally pensó que Linda era buena escuchando. Fue paciente cuando él le contaba lo mal que había ido la conversación entre su novia y su mejor amigo, llegando al punto en que Artemis le dijo de frente que, si no iba a ser aporte para lo que deseaban, que prácticamente se fuera.

Herido, frustrado, enojado y sin saber qué hacer, los había dejado. Comprendía que ellos dos también estuvieran estresados por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no entendía por qué no se daban cuenta que, a pesar de todo, estaban perdiendo el control. Todo se había precipitado desde que la montaña había sido destruida.

-Creo que será mejor que descanses- murmuró Linda, una vez que otro se quedo callado por unos momentos. Ella tuvo la esperanza que, ya en la mañana, el pelirrojo podría pensar mejor en qué hacer, eso esperaba.

Wally, después de unos momentos, levantó los ojos y la quedó viendo.

-Mejor me voy, ¿cierto?- dijo él, haciendo el gesto de querer ponerse de pie y sin querer, tambaleándose en el intento. Linda se apresuró a impedirlo.

-No te estoy diciendo que te vayas- le dijo ella, hablando con seguridad (asegurándose que él no dejara su casa en ese estado) –Estás cansado, no puedes pensar bien y olvídate que dejarás mi casa en este estado. Acuéstate sobre el sofá y duerme. Mañana es otro día y estaré dispuesta a escucharte y, si quieres, ayudarte.

Wally respondió a sus palabras con una pequeña sonrisa, tendiéndose en el sofá y cerrando los ojos. Necesitaba dormir. Después de unos momentos, pudo sentir que una frazada era dejada con suavidad sobre él y que luego, Linda apagaba la luz.

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido esa noche, no le costó demasiado conciliar el sueño, lo más seguro que por la cantidad de alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo en esos momentos.

Por otro lado, Linda también se fue a acostar. Eran pasadas las tres de la mañana y se sentía muy cansada en esos momentos.

Pero, después de intentar quedarse dormida durante un rato, se dio cuenta que no le sería posible dormirse, así que se levanto y encendió su laptop.

No dudó demasiado en lo que debía hacer en esos momentos (pensando que seguramente esa era una de las razones por las que no podía dormir). Sin pensarlo demasiado, se dedicó a buscar información sobre los héroes que Wally le había contado hacía un rato.

Le llamó la atención una fotografía reciente de Kid Flash, tomada en Central después que él, Flash y un nuevo niño (seguramente el tal Impulse) derrotaran a un tipo que tenía intenciones de destruir la ciudad. Después de observarla durante algunos momentos, terminó de convencerse de que Wally no mentía.

Aqualad, Nightwing, Artemis... todos tan cerca de Wally que, en parte, le daba la impresión que estaba soñando.

Artemis... quien no estaba realmente muerta, que en esos momentos era Tigress y que, quizas sin darse cuenta, había herido a Wally al alejarlo de ella y de la misión.

* * *

Decir que la cabeza le dolía, era poco. Prácticamente no se sentía capaz de levantarse y hacer su vida normal, sin contar que le dolía el estómago y la jaqueca que sentía se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

-¿Café?

El no reconocer la voz, hizo que se sentara con rapidez y que quedara viendo a la chica, pelinegra y con rasgos orientales, que tenía en sus manos dos tazones humeantes. Después de ello, miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que no estaba en su casa.

Si estaba horrorizado, casi le dio un ataque cuando recordó que, después de irse a tomar las penas por ahí, al no tener dónde ir se decidió por la idea más loca: Linda Park, con quién nunca se había llevado muy bien.

Y ya pensó que lo iba a partir un rayo cuando se acordó que, en su borrachera, le había contado todo sobre _su otra vida_.

Enrojeció, viendo cómo ella se acercaba y dejaba la taza en frente de él, tomando de la propia. Si bien todo le parecía algo extraño, no entendía del todo la actitud de la muchacha. Se decidió a ser el primero en hablar.

-Linda…

-Cualquier excusa o disculpas, no es necesario- dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo –Tampoco tienes que explicarme nada, no soy quién para pedirte explicaciones.

Wally, aún inseguro, tomó la taza de café, pensando que el líquido podría ayudarlo mejor a ordenar la cabeza. De haber podido, se hubiera enterrado bajo tierra, así no tendría que ver a Linda observar una revista como si estuvieran en la universidad.

-Linda…

-Wally, en serio- volvió a interrumpirlo –Escucha… no soy la persona indicada pero te agradezco que hayas confiado en mí para contarme todo. Y si necesitas hablar con alguien más adelante, no dudes en venir conmigo, estaré contenta de ayudarte…

Si bien no estaba muy convencido, Wally asintió levemente. No tenía idea de si lo que había hecho estaba bien, pero al menos estaba tranquilo porque sabía que Linda era discreta.

-Gracias… por todo lo de anoche… no sé qué estaba pensando cuando vine, pero estoy agradecido de haberlo hecho.

El teléfono de Wally sonó y Linda pudo ver perfectamente cómo su rostro cambiaba al observar la pantalla.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó ella, preocupada.

-… Aparte de tener más de veinte llamadas perdida de mi familia, nada… ah, también llamó Wing… genial. Lo que menos deseo en estos momentos es verlos…

-No vayas…- Linda se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo que, si no, no podré sacarlos de mi casa…

-Pues ve acompañado, así no tienen cómo retarte en frente de alguien que no sabe lo que ocurre.

* * *

**Así estamos... Wally cada vez menos ubicado en su vida.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	3. III

**Al borde del abismo.  
****Por Alisse.**

* * *

Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué pensar de lo que estaban haciendo. Wally, después de escuchar lo que Linda le dijo, consideró que la chica tenía razón: si iba con alguien a Central a ver a su familia, ellos no tendrían que alegarle la desaparición de la noche anterior ni tampoco lo aislado que había estado desde la supuesta muerte de su novia. Al menos no de manera tan directa en frente de una desconocida.

Hasta ahí, el plan marchaba del todo bien. Lo que sí, considerando quién le había dado la idea al pelirrojo, no demoró demasiado en pensar a quién podría llevar a la famosa reunión a Central. Lo que Linda no entendía, por otro lado, era por qué había aceptado.

-Dime de nuevo por qué yo también tenía que venir con tu familia- dijo Linda, una vez que Wally detuvo la carrera. Contrario a lo que pensó en un primer momento, cuando él se ofreció a llevarla en brazos, no terminó vomitando debido a la velocidad con que se habían movido. Aunque no podía negar que estaba algo mareada.

-La idea fue tuya- replicó Wally, dejándola en el suelo con delicadeza que ella pensó que no tenía -¿A quién más podría haberle pedido que me acompañara?- agregó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, claro...- murmuró Linda, siguiendo a Wally a través de la calle y mirando las casas de la calle -¿Y… a quién vinimos a ver?

-Esta es la casa de Jay y Joan, el primer Flash y su esposa, que inventaron algo para celebrar y así tener que reunirnos y estar obligado a venir- ella lo quedó viendo, sonriendo levemente por las palabras del otro.

-¿No crees que te estás dando demasiada importancia?- preguntó ella, mirándolo sin quitar la pequeña sonrisa –Lo dices como si intentaran vigilarte a cada momento y en todo lugar.

-Te aseguro que si se les ocurriera alguna manera de hacerlo sin que me dé cuenta, lo harían- suspiró Wally –A veces me da la impresión que están seguros que voy a terminar suicidándome. ¿Cierto que eso es extremo?

-Considerando que desapareces por días, no creo que les des muchas opciones- dijo ella, luego miro a Wally -¿Y de qué manera se puede suicidar un velocista? No se supone que sanan más rápido…

Wally hizo ojos al cielo, le parecía increíble que ella terminara hablando de un tema así, hasta cierto punto podía considerarse algo macabro por parte de ella. Seguro que lo hacía sólo por poder molestarlo, como siempre.

-Que mi familia no te escuche preguntar algo así- murmuró él, ignorando completamente la pregunta que le había hecho Linda.

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que se enojarán si saben que me constaste quién eras?

-No, pero te aseguro que no están los ánimos para hablar de ese tipo de temas. Aquí es.

Linda observó la casa con curiosidad. A primera vista, se veía completamente normal, lo que le pareció bastante extraño, sobre todo porque la identidad del primer Flash era conocida por todas las personas. Ella pensó en esos momentos que había olvidado que la mayoría de los héroes, a pesar de sus poderes, tienen vidas relativamente normales.

Ambos entraron a la propiedad y Wally tocó el timbre, esperando luego que abrieran la puerta. Fue Jay el que lo hizo.

-Hola Wally, te esperábamos...- dijo Jay, dándose cuenta de la presencia de la chica y mirándolos con cierta confusión por su presencia -Eh... ¿y ella es?

-Ah... Linda Park- se apresuró a decir Wally -Una...- la duda en sus palabras fue notada por los otros dos.

-Compañera de universidad...- dijo rápidamente Linda, después de darle un codazo a Wally y sonreír levemente. Jay los quedó viendo, sin quitar la mirada confusa que tenía momentos antes.

-Bueno... entren... sean bienvenidos- dijo el ya retirado velocista.

-Gracias- sonrió Linda, adelantándose. Cuando estuvieron a distancia de Jay, le habló a Wally casi en un murmullo -Cuidado con la lengua y con lo que dices.

-Oh, cállate...

Si bien ninguno de la familia del pelirrojo esperaba la presencia de Linda en la pequeña reunión, si su presencia les molestó supieron disimularlo muy bien, demasiado bien, según Wally. Durante un rato Wally pensó que no había pasado nada malo con su familia y la percepción que tenían por la llegada de ella, hasta que fue llamado a la cocina por su madre y, en un rincón, rodeado por Mary, Joan e Iris. Wally nunca supo si la charla animada de Jay y Barry era a propósito para entretener a Linda mientras él era "cruelmente" interrogado por el trío de mujeres.

-¿Qué? ¿Es que de verdad tratan de hacer algún tipo de intervención conmigo?- dijo, algo de humor en el tono de sus palabras.

-¿Quién es ella?- le preguntó Mary, ignorando a propósito las palabras de su hijo -¿Tienes pensado invitarla a salir?

-¿Qué?- a pesar de procesar todo más rápido a Wally que el resto de los mortales, le costó entender el sentido de la pregunta de su madre -¡Por supuesto que no!, ni siquiera la veo todos los días. Aceptó acompañarme aquí hoy, porque...

-¿Ella sabe lo de Artemis?- le preguntó Joan, interrumpiendolo -¿La conocía?

-Sí... fue por eso mismo que ella fue a verme en primer lugar- Wally hizo ojos al cielo y decidió salir de ese embrollo en el que estaba metido -Escuchen, entiendo que estén preocupados por mí, pero de verdad están exagerando mucho- hizo un ademán de querer salir del rincón, pero la misma Iris, su tía querida de siempre, fue quién lo evitó.

-Nada está bien y eso lo sabes- dijo, seria y con un tono que dio a entender a Wally que no debía interrumpirla -Nos estás evitando, no contestas el teléfono y desapareces por días. Sabemos que ya no le hablas a Dick y ahora apareces con esta chica- hizo el conteo Iris, cruzándose de brazos. Ahora que su tía se lo decía, se daba cuenta que todo lo que le decía no le dejaba mucho para defensa. Si alguien que conociera se comportara de esa manera, sí, reconocía que se preocuparía.

Por algunos instantes, Wally estuvo tentado de responder, pero para salir del paso y evitar el tener que darles la razón, decidió quedarse callado.

-En serio, Wally, nos tienes a todos muy preocupados- insistió su madre, Wally hizo lo posible para permanecer neutro en su expresión. No quería ni pensar en el reto que le llegaría si es que llegaba a hacer algún gesto que mostrara lo exageradas que podían llegar a comportarse.

-Escuchen- comenzó el pelirrojo, buscando de alguna manera de terminar con el tema -Entiendo de verdad que estén preocupadas, pero de verdad, estoy... bien. Linda es una amiga, me fue a ver hoy y le pedí que me acompañara y ella aceptó, fin del misterio- agregó, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo levemente -¿Como pueden condiderar que este buscando sqlir con alguna chica?- dijo el, tocando un tema sensible. Por algunos momentos le dio la impresion que sus pqlabras habian terminado con el tema de conversacoon de rllas, pero por supuesto que no trnia tanta suerte.

-¿Y Dick?- dijo Mary, volviendo a la carga -Es tu mejor amigo.

-No voy a tocar ese tema con ustedes- replicó Wally, cambiando su semblante a uno serio y cruzandose de brazos -¿Ya terminamos con el interrogatorio?

Después de mirarse levemente y no estando muy seguras, las tres dejaron el espacio suficiente para que él huyera. Cosa que no dudó ni un minuto, yendo hacia donde estaban los demás. Esperaba no tener que volver a pasar otra vez por lo mismo.

No quería ni pensar qué pudo haberle pasado si es que se le ocurría llegar solo a la famosa reunión. Seguramente no habría sido sólo su madre, tía y abuela postiza, sino que también Barry y Jay. Definitivamente no deseaba enfrentarse a algo así. De momento.

Pero no todo había salido tan terrible ni traumático para él. Para su suerte, Bart no pudo asistir (supuso que estaba en una misión o con el equipo en Mount Justice… o de plano no lo habían invitado. Por supuesto que no preguntó por él, no quería invocarlo), así que se salvó de situaciones incómodas con su primo lejano. Por otro lado, a pesar de las constantes miradas del actual Flash, supo evitar muy bien a Barry.

Se decidió a hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta que había un alto porcentaje de que él también tuviera intenciones de hacer algún tipo de intervención.

Tanto Wally como Linda se dieron cuenta de las miradas algo incómodas y de molestia (según la persona) que le dedicaban mientras comían. Lo que ayudó a alivianar ligeramente el ambiente, fue el comentario del pelirrojo diciendo que su tía era periodista, haciendo que su amiga se interesara en el trabajo y las experiencias de Iris, ya que ella estudiaba lo mismo. Por supuesto que Iris se sentía alagada por el entusiasmo que la otra mostró.

Ya más tarde, cuando Wally se sintió capaz de comenzar a despedirse de su familia y enfrentar las miradas y comentarios. Sonrió a su familia y prometió que llamaría más seguido y también se daría el tiempo suficiente como para visitarlos de vez en cuando. Por supuesto, pensaba que no haría demasiado para cumplir con mis palabras… ellos no tenían por qué enterarse. Ya después, dejó a Linda a la puerta de su departamento.

-Lamento todo lo que tuviste que pasar- le dijo a Linda, sonriendo con cierta vergüenza mientras la dejaba en el suelo -Espero no hayas quedado traumada con mi familia- ella soltó una risita.

-Está bien, no podía esperar menos de tú familia. Y no lo digo en el mal sentido de la palabra, sino que… no creo que hubieran esperado que alguien te acompañara.

-Es verdad, al menos me salvé de las posibles conversaciones serias…- se encogió de hombros Wally, sonriendo levemente.

-Di lo que quieras, noté muy bien cuando Joan, tú tía y mamá te encerraron en la cocina para hablar contigo - dijo Linda y Wally se largó a reír, avergonzado. Linda lo quedó viendo unos momentos y luego sonrió un poco -... Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, puedes venir conmigo, ahora que sé quién eres, puedo ser de ayuda.

Wally le sonrió, aunque ella notó que no era ni la mitad de la sonrisa que solía tener cuando todo estaba bien. Momentos despues se despidieron y Wally fue a su departamento, esperando que su perro no se enojara con él por la larga ausencia.

Lo que no esperaba, por supuesto, era encontrarse con Dick dentro del lugar, acariciando al perro.

Trató de disimular la sorpresa y el recelo que sintió con la visita. La verdad era que no deseaba ver a su amigo, al menos de momento.

-... No esperaba verte...- dijo, pensando por algunos momentos en lo que se había convertido la relación entre ambos, antes tan buena.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo y traté de ubicarte desde ayer- dijo Dick, mirando al pelirrojo - Traje comida china, para la cena.

_"Buen comienzo"_ pensó Wally, aunque continuó pensando que en toda esa visita, algo no estaba del todo bien. Lo primero que pensó fue en Artemis, pero decidió que mejor esperaría hasta que Dick comenzara a hablar. Así también fue su amigo el que comenzó a preparar la cena.

Ambos se sentaron a comer, en silencio. Wally, continuando con su papel de "enojado", esperó pacientemente a que su amigo se explixara. No tuvo que esperar demasiado.

-Te estuve llamando todo el día y ayer también- dijo Dick, de pronto. Wally se encogió de hombros, como si le restara importancia a lo que su amigo decía.

-No tuve tiempo de cargar mi celular antes de salir- contestó secamente.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó el otro.

-Con Jay y Joan- dijo Wally -Me invitaron a almorzar, a mis padres y tíos también. Era algo así como un almuerzo familiar.

-Ah... bien. ¿Y cómo están todos?- preguntó, Wally simplemente lo quedó viendo, tratando de saber para quien de los dos podría ser más difícil la situación en la que estaban. Difícil saberlo,

todo era bastante incómodo para ambos.

-¿A qué viniste, Dick?- preguntó Wally, una vez que no quiso eludir más el tema, dejando incluso de comer. El pelinegro lo quedó viendo unos momentos, pensando en cómo decir lo siguiente sin arruinar más las cosas entre ellos.

-Artemis... bueno, quedó muy preocupada después que te fuiste la otra noche- contestó el otro y, casi de manera inconsciente, Wally comenzó a molestarse.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Wally, su tono mostrando ironía -Me pregunto por qué pudo sentirse de esa manera, después que dijera claramente que si no pensaba ayudarlos, mi presencia no servía demasiado ahí.

-No estoy aquí para discutir contigo- replicó Dick al notar el tono de voz, tratando de mantener la paz entre ellos (al menos en esa conversación) -Quiero tratar de arreglar las cosas.

-Mientras insistas en continuar con la misión, no tengo mucho que opinar- replicó el otro rápidamente -De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, no entiendo por qué me han incluido en todo esto, ni siquiera han escuchado mi opinión respecto al tema.

-Entiendo tu punto...

-¡No, no lo haces!- lo interrumpió Wally, levantando la voz y sin tener deseos de continuar pretendiendo que estaba todo bien entre ellos.

-Estás siendo muy injusto...

-No, Dick, sólo les estoy diciendo la verdad- dijo Wally -Todos quedamos de acuerdo que si comenzaba a ponerse peligroso para alguno de nosotros, acudiríamos a la Liga o la misión se suspendería, fue una de las condiciones que tuvimos.

-Aún no es necesario- replicó Dick, discutiendo.

-¿No es necesario?- repitió, sin creer lo que su amigo estaba diciendo -¿Y qué estamos esperando, entonces? ¿Que esta vez a Kaldur lo mate uno de los nuestros, porque creen que asesinó a Artemis?- Dick quedó mirando a Wally.

-Hemos llegado muy lejos...

-Hemos perdido a Kaldur- lo interrumpió el pelirrojo -No sabemos si alguna vez podrá recuperarse. Artemis está en peligro, está sola en ese lugar. ¿Te das cuenta que todo está arruinado?

-No es así- insistió Dick, tratando de convencer a Wally de su punto de vista -Megan...

-Ella no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo- lo interrumpió Wally, con desdén –Fue ella quien causó esto en primer lugar, necesitamos a la gente de la Liga, tenemos que contarles a ellos lo que está ocurriendo.

Esta vez, Dick no contestó inmediatamente. Miraba a su amigo de manera directa, pensando muy bien sus próximas palabras.

-¿Por qué ya no confías en mí?- le preguntó Dick. Wally, que fue tomado por sorpresa por la pregunta, en un primer momento no supo qué decir.

-¿De dónde sacas eso?- le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Has estado cuestionando cada uno de los pasos de la misión, desde que Mount Jus...

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- Wally lo quedó mirando, incrédulo por lo que estaba diciendo –Lo que ocurrió en Happy Harbor fue un movimiento innecesario y peligroso y lo sabes bien. Alguien pudo haber muerto.

-Pero Kaldur...

-Me da igual lo qué Kaldur haya pensado, eso fue demasiado- lo interrumpió -Y ahora lo que Megan hizo... demonios, Dick, ¿cuándo la misión se hizo más importante que la seguridad de nuestros amigos? Dijimos esa vez que a penas comenzamos a tener problemas, acudiríamos a la Liga...

-Ellos no son una opción, ni para Artemis ni para mí- replicó Dick, con seguridad -Los dos estamos de acuerdo con continuar hasta el final, Artemis dijo que podía encargarse de Kaldur.

Wally ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo, ni siquiera dio muestras de haberlo escuchado.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas con esto?- preguntó de pronto Wally -¿Qué es lo que los dos quieren?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Qué quieres demostrar continuando con la misión?- dijo esta vez Wally, cambiando la pregunta -¿Quieres que... la Liga se de cuenta del estratega que eres?- preguntó, con algo de ironía en su voz -¿O esperas que Batman te felicite porque siempre continuaste con la misión sin importar que a tu alrededor todo se iba al diablo? ¡Oh, ya sé!, estoy seguro que quieres demostrarle a Batman que eres mejor que Jason y Tim...

Wally fue capaz de verlo acercarse, pero aún así no se quitó del camino, aunque era completamente capaz de evitarlo. Debido al impacto del fuerte golpe en el rostro, Wally cayó de espaldas. Una vez que salió de su aturdimiento, no se movió de ahí, ni tampoco abrió la boca. Quedó viendo a su amigo directamente.

-Sólo venía a decirte que continuábamos con la misión- dijo Dick, su voz temblorosa por lo que acababa de ocurrir -Si quieres saber más sobre la misión y Artemis, sabes dónde encontrarme, yo no te voy a buscar más.

Dick se fue y Wally quedó peor que antes. Nunca se habría imaginado que su amigo tuviera reacciones así y mucho menos con él. Ya a esas alturas, ni siquiera estaba seguro de quién podría tener razón. ¿De verdad estaba exagerando?

¿Es que era tan malo pedir ayuda?

Lo único que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos fue el que su perrita comenzara a morder sus manos, llamando su atención.

-Eh... si, ya voy...- murmuró, poniéndose de pie.

* * *

Impulse, cuando volvió a su casa (que es la de Jay y Joan) se encontró con que sus abuelos estaban ahí. Y no con muy buena cara.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- les preguntó, mientras abrazaba a Iris -¿Me perdí de algo?

-Del almuerzo- dijo Iris, sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza del chico - Wally estuvo aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?- Bart puso cara de desilusión -Lástima que no alcancé a verlo. ¿Cuándo viene de nuevo?

-Hum... cuando pueda, supongo- Barry se encogió de hombros -Creo que sería bueno mantener un ojo en él.

-Es lo que hemos querido hacer, pero no podemos ir más allá. No es un niño, Barry...- dijo Joan y, aunque todos deseaban poder decir que estaba equivocada, no encontraron un buen argumento para ello.

Bart simplemente suspiró, sin saber muy bien qué pensar de lo que estaba ocurriendo con su familia.

* * *

**¡Feliz Año 2013 a todos!**

**Espero que se venga un buen año para todos. Ya se vienen los nuevos capítulos de YJ y estoy segura que todos cruzamos los dedos para que no vuelvan a interrumpir la temporada. ¡Por favor!**

**Bueno, será hasta el próximo capítulo. Gracias a los que siguen el fic.**


	4. IV

**Al borde del abismo.  
****Por Alisse.**

* * *

Con su llegada del futuro, Bart sabía que inevitablemente habrían muchos cambios a la historia que él mismo conocía (de hecho, para cambiar esa historia era que había vuelto en el tiempo, en primer lugar). Su misma llegada ya era un cambio. Su primera intención siempre era lograr mejorar el futuro, hacerlo desde las herramientas que tenía.

Hasta el momento, había logrado salvar a su abuelo, Barry Allen. Según su percepción de la historia, lo ocurrido con su abuelo era una de las primeras manifestaciones del caos que se acercaba para la humanidad, debido a una mezcla de factores que hacían la tarea mucho más complicada. También, había logrado salvar a Jaime de convertirse en lo que ellos tenían planeado, ese ser despiadado y negrero, que se dedicaba a seguir órdenes para el beneficio de ellos.

Fuera o no realmente así, para Bart, irremediablemente, estaba todo mejorando.

Aunque no para todos. Al venir del futuro, conocía sucesos que tenían que ocurrir. Sabía que una vez que Barry Allen había muerto, Wally, su primo, tomaría su lugar como Flash. Según lo tenía entendido desde que era niño, si bien en un primer momento le había costado, Wally sería capaz de cumplir con todas las expectativas que tenían sobre él, incluso más. Sería capaz de llenar las botas que dejaron durante su vida Jay y Barry.

Wally West, durante su vida como el héroe Flash, fue capaz de grandes cosas en su vida, llegando a ser tan grande como los dos Flash anteriores.

Bart sabía que con su llegada, prácticamente había terminado drásticamente con esa posibilidad para la vida de su primo. Una parte de él se sentía culpable por ello, sobre todo por la situación actual en el que sabía estaba. Seguramente cuando pudo ser Flash, para él fue menos difícil asumir lo que estaba ocurriendo con Dick y Artemis, aunque no podía asegurarlo.

Pero estaba consciente que en esos momentos, Wally estaba prácticamente entre la espada y la pared; también sabía que ese era el inicio del problema con algunos de los miembros de Young Justice; específicamente, su mejor amigo, además de los ya conocidos con Megan por lo que le hizo a Kaldur durante el rescate.

Era por eso que Bart estaba ahí. Apreciaba a Wally por los recuerdos que tenía con él desde que era pequeño, gracias a él que había tenido el valor suficiente como para intentar escapar, de otra forma, seguiría en ese lugar. Gracias a Wally y a su hija, que fueron los que idearon todo para que pudiera ser libre, era que Bart estaba logrando cambiar la historia para bien. Siempre para bien.

* * *

_El lugar era húmedo y helado, la luz a duras penas llegaba a él desde el pasillo, una pequeña ampolleta haciendo el trabajo, tan baja de potencia que no cumplía para nada su tarea. _

_Para variar, sentía mucha hambre. Como velocista, lo alimentaban lo justo y necesario para mantenerlo vivo, lo que por supuesto, hacía que estuviera constantemente débil, falto de energía y quedara, después de los trabajos forzados, al borde de la consciencia. Trató de darse calor con sus propios brazos, disimulando lo mejor posible el estado en el que estaba._

_Bart sentía que se estaba congelando, era tanto el frío que tenía, que sentía que atravesaba sus huesos. Intentaba esconderlo para no preocupar a los demás que estaban ahí con él._

_De pronto, un cuerpo más grande que el suyo se puso a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza, dándole un poco más de calor. Algo avergonzado por sentirse pillado, se atrevió a mirar quién era, sonrió cuando vio que era Wally, su primo. Acurrucándose a su lado, Bart se preguntó cómo era Wally West antes que todo se fuera al diablo, lamentablemente, él era tan pequeño que difícilmente recordaba cosas puntuales. El chico no dejaba de pensar que le hubiera gustado conocer al pelirrojo antes que fueran prisioneros, habían algunos que les decía que Wally era una persona muy especial, tanto, que siempre había sentido curiosidad._

_Pero por gestos como éste y otros que había tenido con él desde que se hizo responsable de él, Bart era completamente consciente de lo especial que era._

_-Si tienes frío o necesitas algo, no hay nada de malo que te atrevas a pedir ayuda...- le dijo Wally, casi en susurro, Bart no contestó y Wally lo acercó más a él -¿Mejor?- le preguntó y el chico pudo reconocer perfectamente la sonrisa en su voz. Bart, después de unos momentos asintió levemente, abrazándolo con más fuerza, si es que se podía._

_Otra persona se acercó a ellos y se hincó frente a él, acariciándole la cabeza. También tenía el cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos verdes, pero era una chica. Como una hermana mayor en ese lugar tan oscuro y solitario._

_En ese lugar que parecía que nunca iban a salir._

* * *

Bart estaba preocupado. A pesar que no conocía mayormente los detalles históricos, no deseaba que los sucesos cambiaran demasiado, solo lo malo que había ocurrido. Era por eso mismo que estaba ahí en esos momentos, en frente de la puerta del departamento de su primo.

Había escuchado muchas cosas en el Hall of Justice y en la casa de los Garrick, todas respecto Wally y que lo habían dejado más preocupado.

Habían pasado más o menos tres semanas desde que alguien de la familia había logrado comunicarse con Wally y, aunque todos trataban de disimularlo, no podía saber cuál de todos estaba más preocupado por el universitario, partiendo por su abuelo, Barry Allen.

Wally, intencionadamente o no, hacía un muy buen trabajo ocultándose de su familia, incluso del tan conocido Flash. Y la verdad no se hubiera preocupado tanto, de no saber que también estaba escapando de sus amigos. Sabía de algunos, como Dick, Conner, Megan, Mal, Bárbara, que habían tratado de verlo o de hablar con él, pero el pelirrojo simplemente se lo había tragado la tierra. A esas alturas pensaba que la frase era casi literal.

Era por eso que Bart llevaba cerca de tres horas ahí, haciendo guardia a la puerta del departamento. Todo un récord para él, considerando que aún no era capaz de estar quieto en algún lugar por más de tres minutos. Además, si bien lo había pensado, consideró que era mejor que lo esperara afuera de la casa, aunque por más de una ocasión pasó por su cabeza la posibilidad de entrar y esperarlo jugando videojuegos.

Pero no tenía deseos de ser tan invasivo (sin contar que _sabía_ que Wally no lo soportaba mucho en esos momentos), así que apoyado en la puerta y de brazos cruzados, se dedicó a esperar y esperar, llegando al punto de comenzar a cabecear, quedándose dormido a ratos.

-Estoy pensando seriamente sacarte una foto- escuchó y al abrir los ojos, vio que Wally estaba en frente de él, mirándolo como si pensara que tenía algún tipo de plan en contra de él -Pasé por aquí hace diez minutos y estabas en la misma posición, sólo que con los ojos abiertos. Incluso llegué a pensar que eras un afiche o algo así.

-¿Pasaste por aquí y no viniste porque me viste esperándote?- le preguntó Bart, no haciendo mucho para esconder el dolor en sus palabras. Wally hizo ojos al cielo.

-No seas dramático- dijo el pelirrojo, quitándole importancia al asunto -Pasé a comprar comida, si estás aquí seguramente me faltará para la cena- agrego, mostrándole bolsas plásticas en sus manos.

-Oh, me quedo a cenar, entonces- sonrió ampliamente Bart, mientras Wally abría la puerta, negando repetidamente con la cabeza.

* * *

_-Bart...- el chico levantó la mirada, viendo como Iris, hija de Wally, le hablaba con seriedad. Sin querer, trató de pensar en la última vez que la había visto sonreír de verdad… no lo recordaba -¿Me estás prestando atención?_

_Bart asintió, aunque había una parte de él que continuaba viajando por los pocos recuerdos que tenía fuera de ese lugar. Wally, Iris y él eran los últimos velocistas que quedaban, su abuelo Barry murió antes que su padre y tía nacieran. La otra velocista que alcanzó a conocer, Jessie Quick, terminó cediendo a las torturas y finalmente murió, después que _ellos_ intentaran comprender de qué se trataba la Speed Force a través de experimentos. Jay, el gemelo de Iris, que no tenía velocidad pero sí fuerza sobrehumana, había desaparecido hacía años. Nadie había sido capaz de decir si continuaba vivo o no._

_-Bart, hemos encontrado una manera de desactivar los collares- el chico quedó viendo a Wally con sorpresa -Con Iris tenemos un plan de escape, pero tienes que hacer todo como te digamos y poner mucha atención. Los dos._

_Bart se separó de su primo y lo quedó viendo, sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso. Wally hablaba en serio, los iba a liberar... pero en esa mirada Bart fue capaz de ver más._

_Wally los iba a liberar a ambos. Pero no tenía intenciones de salvarse a sí mismo._

_-Papá..._

_-Basta, Irey, hemos hablado de esto. Ustedes harán lo que yo les diga._

_Y el tono utilizado por Wally no dejaba dudas posibles a sus palabras. Finalmente ella asintió, aunque no se notaba feliz._

* * *

-¿Le avisaste a alguien que vendrías?- le preguntó Wally a su primo, mientras se dirigía a la cocina a ordenar las compras que había hecho -No quiero que después me acusen de secuestro o de querer quitarte del buen camino...

-Obvio que avisé...- dijo Bart rápidamente. Demasiado rápido, la verdad. Wally lo quedó viendo, dándose cuenta por el tono utilizado por Bart que, efectivamente, no lo había hecho -Cuando salí de casa hoy en la mañana, no había a quién decirle- agregó luego, con cierta inocencia que a Wally le causó más desconfianza aún. Luego reparó en algo que el chico le había dicho.

-¿Joan y Jay no estaban ahí?- dijo Wally, extrañado, ya que sabía que los dos no tenían un trabajo regular. Pudo ver que Bart miraba descaradamente hacia otro lado y suspiró, aparentemente cansado -¿Por qué no les dijiste?

-Eh... pensé que... podrían querer venir conmigo- contestó Bart y Wally lo miró extrañado -Yo quiero hablar a solas contigo… Ehm… ellos podían incluso decirle al abuelo, y…

-Entiendo, entiendo…- detuvo el siguiente discurso Wally, esperando que el otro no comenzara a hablar desenfrenadamente –Ven a ayudarme a cocinar…

-¡Claro!- la sonrisa de felicidad en la cara de Bart fue evidente, logrando que Wally sonriera un poco.

Anteriormente no habían tenido oportunidad de estar así, juntos sólo por compartir. Si bien habían tenido oportunidad de estar juntos, difícilmente habían estado solos y con la disposición de Wally de querer compartir algún tiempo con él. En ningún momento, mientras ellos preparaban la comida, se tocó algún tema complicado, por lo que fue muy agradable para ambos, sobre todo para el niño. De vez en cuando, no podía evitar que por su cabeza pasaran recuerdos del Wally West, Flash, con el que compartió en el futuro.

Finalmente, cuando tenían listos varios platos para su "gran almuerzo" (que fácilmente podía ser para unas cinco personas), se sentaron a comer. Estaban comenzando a servirse cuando el timbre del departamento sonó. Antes que Wally alcanzara a ponerse de pie, Bart ya había abierto la puerta.

-¡Abuelo, abuela!- gritó el niño, emocionado. Wally sintió que su estómago se encogía a la vez que miraba en dirección a la puerta, encontrándose con Barry e Iris entrando al lugar. Por algunos momentos pensó en salir corriendo, literalmente; abandonó la idea cuando recordó que tanto Barry como Bart eran más rápidos que él.

Sólo esperaba que Dick no se asomara.

-¡Llegaron justo para almorzar!- dijo Bart, animadamente, tomando de la mano a Iris y llevándola hacia la mesa -¡Con Wally cocinamos todo!

-Bart, debemos preguntar a Wally si podemos quedarnos…- dijo Iris, sonriéndole a su nieto del futuro. Si bien aún no se acostumbraba a estar embarazada de sus hijos y tener en frente de ella a su nieto, no podía negar que ya sentía mucha estima por él.

-Por favor, Iris, no tienen que preguntar- sonrió un poco Wally –Pasen a sentarse, ¿sí? Bart, ayúdame…

-Eh… claro…

Ambos fueron hacia la cocina, mientras Barry e Iris se sentaban a la mesa. Wally no dijo nada mientras Bart terminaba de ordenar todo, hasta cierto momento.

-Dime que no tuviste nada que ver con que ellos estén aquí- dijo Wally, sujetando a su primo del brazo y hablando bajo, esperando que sus tíos no escucharan sus palabras.

-Ah… no tuve nada que ver…- dijo Bart, Wally soltó un suspiro.

-Ahora, dime la verdad- dijo el pelirrojo, con voz algo molesta.

-Eh… ¿tengo que recordarte que hace un rato me criticaste porque no avisé a Jay que estaba aquí?- dijo Bart, sonriendo con inocencia fingida. Antes que Wally alcanzara a decir cualquier cosa, se soltó y fue con sus abuelos.

-Cobarde...- murmuró Wally, resignándose. Muy pronto todos se encontraban a la mesa, conversando y comiendo.

Se sentaron a comer y Wally asistió en silencio al cambio de impresiones entre los miembros de la familia Allen, conversando más que nada sobre las nuevas noticias de la Liga y del equipo liderado por Nightwing. Después de las últimas discusiones que había tenido con su mejor amigo, no había hecho demasiado para comunicarse con él y saber en qué estaban las cosas, dejaría a su criterio y al de Artemis las decisiones.

Observándolos a ambos, sin querer recordó el comentario de Bart cuando llegó del futuro y se presentó en la casa de su tío, diciendo que Wally no tenía los ojos de la familia Allen; trataba de pensar que ese comentario había sido más que nada para molestarlo, pero aunque su primo no lo supiera, el comentario le había dolido.

Pensándolo bien, ¿a quién deseaba engañar? Ahora sus tíos tenían a Bart, que era parte de la familia) e Iris iba a tener gemelos (lo dicho por su primo había sido confirmado médicamente hacia poco). Si antes de la llegada de Bart le parecía complicado volver a tener la relación cercana que alguna vez tuviera con ellos cuando era niño, ahora, en esas condiciones, era casi imposible. Incluso, pensando en lo ocurrido con Artemis, no le extrañaba que ella había dejado de contestar sus mensajes y que en esos momentos se negara a hablar con él, confiando ciegamente en el plan que había armado con Dick.

Aunque, la verdad, estaba sintiendo que toda su vida estaba tan podrida que le parecía raro que alguien quisiera estar con él. Por su cabeza pasaban las discusiones que constantemente había tenido con Dick desde que Artemis se había ido a la misión, una de las cuales fue capaz de dudar del mismo Kaldur y la posibilidad de que realmente estuviera del lado de Black Manta.

Quizás Dick tenía razón y el que no entendía lo que ocurría era él y por eso Artemis no lo dejó estar con ella, la última vez llegando al punto que ella le había gritado que si no iba a ayudar con la misión, que no estorbara y se fuera de una vez.

No hizo demasiado para defenderse en frente de los otros dos, prácticamente huyendo del lugar.

-¡Wally!- el grito de Iris lo sacó de su pensamiento -¡Wally, estás vibrando, cálmate!

El pelirrojo pareció despertar de sus pensamientos y, una vez que reaccionó, miró a los demás. Podía notar las miradas de preocupación por parte de su familia. Sudando, se puso de pie, murmuró una disculpa y se dirigió al baño, encerrándose ahí. Momentos después se felicitaría con ironía por el lugar que eligió, demasiado pequeño para su gusto.

-Barry…- comenzó Iris, al tiempo que su esposo se ponía de pie.

-Yo voy, continúen comiendo ustedes…- dijo Barry, completamente serio. Una vez que llegó al baño, golpeó la puerta en repetidas ocasiones –Wally, abre…- dijo.

-… No es necesario, Barry… todo está bien…- dijo el pelirrojo, utilizando tal tono que Barry no le creyó y continuó insistiendo.

-Wally, déjame entrar… podemos hablar… por favor, hijo, abre…

Pasaron sólo unos momentos cuando Barry sintió, ya más tranquilo, cómo Wally abría la puerta. Se encontró con el joven completamente pálido y algo tembloroso.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Wally?- le preguntó Barry, tratando de leer el rostro de su sobrino -¿Por qué estás así?

-No puedo decírtelo… cómo quisiera hacerlo, pero no puedo…

* * *

_-Pe… pero Wally…- murmuró Bart, con un nudo en la garganta –Este plan… tú vas a quedarte, ellos te van a matar._

_-No importa- replicó Wally, notándose con más edad de la que tenía realmente. Aquellos años difíciles les había pasado la cuenta de forma notoria –Mientras ustedes dos puedan salir de aquí, el que me maten será lo menor._

_-Papá… yo…- comenzó Iris, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza –Papá, por favor, podemos irnos los tres, no me dejes tú también…_

_-Esto no está abierto a debate- dijo Wally, con voz segura –Una vez que ellos vengan, después de la distracción, ustedes se van. Punto final- la expresión de su rostro luego se suavizó –Es importante para mí que los dos puedan salir… son lo único que queda de las personas que más quise, así que por favor… sólo tienen que huir._

_Bart, sintiendo que su corazón se encogía, asintió._

* * *

Bart observaba la escena sintiendo un vacío en su estómago. Wally, en algún momento, había abrazado a Barry y aunque llevaban un buen rato así, no se notaba con intenciones de querer soltarlo. Su abuelo no se veía para nada molesto, seguramente pensando que ese gesto de Wally significaba una mejora en la relacion de ambos.

El chico del futuro no podía asegurarlo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cual podría ser el destino de todos aquellos que había conocido en ese tiempo. Lo único de lo que sí tenía certeza, era que no dejaría que el futuro que él conocía llegara a ellos. Seguiría luchando.

-Todo estará bien… ya lo verás…- decía Barry –No te pediré que me cuentes qué es lo que te pasa, pero sí estoy dispuesto a escuchar lo que estimes conveniente.

Wally no fue capaz de mirarlo a la cara.


	5. V

**Al borde del abismo.  
****Por Alisse.**

* * *

No podía dormir, a pesar que se sentía agotada y que su cuerpo difícilmente podía dar más; la misión cada vez se hacía más complicada de continuar, sobre todo desde que Megan hirió a Kaldur. A pesar de todo lo que extrañaba a los suyos, cuando su amigo estaba bien tenía a alguien con quien conversar, en quien confiar entre todos esos extraños. Pero ahora, ocurría todo lo contrario.

Kaldur estaba un poco mejor, ya al menos era capaz de reaccionar ante algunos estímulos y articular algunas palabras y frases. Se sentía contenta de que, después de cerca de un mes de estar completamente inmóvil, por fin estuviera mostrando otros signos de vida aparte de respirar. Lo que la preocupaba realmente de eso, era lo que ellos podrían decirle de su vida. Ellos no tenían idea del plan real que tenían entre ellos, ¿qué tal si Kaldur terminaba siendo realmente malvado?

Tanto Dick como ella sabían que era una posibilidad, por lo que quedarse cerca de Kaldur y Black Manta era fundamental para que todo funcionara como lo tenían planeado en un comienzo. Ambos tenían verdadera consciencia de la importancia que tenía la misión.

Con Dick estaban en constante comunicación, debían actuar muy coordinados si deseaban que todo saliera bien finalmente, lo que por supuesto, cada vez era más complicado. Ya a esas alturas ambos estaban haciendo tantos sacrificios que, si deseaban que todo ello valiera la pena, debían ser fuertes y continuar.

Pero eso no quitaba la culpabilidad que sentía, sobre todo cada vez que conversaba con Wally. Ella sabía que lo único que Wally deseaba era su seguridad. Demonios, incluso ella a ratos estaba cansada de todo eso, que a veces no se veía que tuviera algún fin, pero era eso mismo lo que la convencía que debía continuar.

Extrañaba tanto a Wally que, incluso cuando a veces estaba sola con Kaldur, deseaba llevárselo, poner fin a esa locura y poder volver a su vida, junto con él. Estaba segura que la Liga encontraría alguna manera de poder ayudarlo (quizás entre M'gann y J'onn), lucharían todos juntos y, después de mucho luchar, seguramente terminarían ganando.

Pero las cosas no solían ser tan simples, a pesar que lo deseaba demasiado.

Entendía a Wally, su punto de vista, estaba muy preocupado. Según él, todo era tan simple como ir con la Liga de la Justicia, explicarles lo sucedido y punto final, tendrían su ayuda y todo lo que ello implica. Pero Artemis estaba de acuerdo con Dick, era una cuestión de orgullo el llegar al final ellos solos; esto lo habían planeado entre los cuatro, y los mismos llegarían hasta el final, hasta ver la misión terminada.

Después de la última discusión que había tenido con Wally, se sintió culpable. No pudo evitarlo, lo conocía, sabía que él estaba muy angustiado y seguramente no lo estaba pasando muy bien. Con solo ver su mirada la gente podia darse cuenta de ello.

Y fue eso, justamente, lo que hizo que se decidiera.

* * *

Era bien entrada la noche pero a ellos parecía no importarle, mucho menos considerando que al día siguiente los dos tenían clases durante la mañana, temprano. Llevaban toda la tarde conversando (a pesar que en teoría cada uno estaba concentrado en los trabajos para sus clases). Se habían reunido a almorzar, decidiendo después que sería buena idea el trabajar juntos. O al menos Wally pensó que era buena idea, con Artemis siempre le había resultado y la verdad era que no le gustaba del todo estar solo en la casa. Le daba demasiado tiempo para pensar.

Todo había empezado bien, con sus trabajos avanzando a paso decente, de vez en cuando hablando sobre temas triviales, pero Linda preguntó sobre _ellos_ y todo el plan que Wally tenía falló, así de simple.

No fue difícil para Linda tratar de sacarle lo último que sabía sobre el plan, a pesar que Artemis ya no respondía sus mensajes y él no hablaba con Dick.

-¿Y cómo supiste eso?- preguntó Linda, después que Wally le contara que Kaldur había comenzado a reaccionar.

-Megan- contestó Wally -Es la única que se preocupa de informarme qué está ocurriendo.

-Bueno, si no discutieras con tu amigo cada vez que se ven…- replicó Linda, Wally la quedó mirando feo -Sabes que tengo razon...

-Sí, como digas- murmuró esta vez Wally, sin sonar convencido de sus propias palabras. Antes que Linda alcanzara a hacer algún comentario al respecto, él cambió de tema -¿Has visto a ese Gordon Grodfrey?

-¿Hay alguien que no lo vea últimamente?- suspiró Linda, tomando entre sus manos una taza con café –El tipo sabe darle muy bien a la Liga… me suena a oportunismo.

-Puede que sí…- murmuró Wally, ella lo quedó viendo, confusa. Al darse cuenta, enrojeció levemente –A veces no puedo dejar de pensar que tiene algo de razón… si es que no, mucha.

-¿Estás de lado de Gordon, en serio?- Linda enarcó una ceja, entre sorprendida y algo molesta -¿Qué dirá Flash si se entera?

-Aunque lo pienses no tienes posibilidad de sobornarme con eso- dijo Wally, Linda sonrió –Además, no creo que les importe mayormente qué es lo que pienso…

-Como sea- Linda se apresuró a decir, después de ver la cara que su amigo estaba poniendo -¿En qué consideras que esa víbora de Godfrey tiene razón?

-Es…- Wally pensó unos momentos, tratando de ordenar sus ideas –Es sólo que… ¿para qué esconderse tanto?- se encogió de hombros –Conozco la Atalaya y la capacidad que tiene, ¿qué ocurrirá el día que se salga de control?

-Estás loco… ¿de qué forma pueden utilizarla de esa forma?

-No lo sé, pero está la posibilidad- Wally se encogió de hombros –Te conté lo que ocurrió con Vándalo, ¿qué tal si ahora tienen algún tipo de arma allá arriba y Luthor encuentra la forma de utilizarla? Nosotros sabemos que la Liga no sería capaz, pero a los ojos de los demás, serán ellos los que hieren a la gente**(1)**. No es bueno engañar a la gente que uno trata de proteger, cada vez perderán más la confianza en los héroes.

Esta vez Linda guardó silencio, mirando a Wally. Viéndolo por ese lado, le encontró toda la razón a lo que decía. Estaba pensando en qué decirle cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió. Extrañados, ambos voltearon a ver quién era. El pelirrojo se puso rápidamente de pie, sorprendido.

-¡Artemis!- exclamó, demasiado sorprendido como para moverse.

Linda conocía algo a Artemis, aunque sólo de vista, nunca lo demasiado interesada como para tener una conversación decente (era novia de Wally, con eso tenía demasiado), pero si no fuera porque Wally dijo su nombre, jamás la hubiera reconocido. Cabello negro, ojos oscuros y mucho más morena, parecía una persona completamente diferente.

Pero ella se quedó en la puerta, Artemis, por los últimos mensajes que había recibido de Wally, se esperaba encontrarse con cualquier panorama, menos con otra chica (que no conocía, por lo demás). Antes que se diera cuenta, Wally estaba a su lado, había tomado sus manos y la miraba con atención.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Wally. Linda pudo captar en su voz la felicidad que hacía tiempo no sentía -¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a venir?

-Nada… sólo quería hablar contigo- contestó Artemis, mirando de tal forma a Linda que ésta sintió un escalofrío. Recién en ese momento, Wally se dio cuenta que su amiga continuaba ahí en la casa.

-Ah, claro. Eh… Artemis, ¿recuerdas a Linda Park, ella…?- su novia lo quedó viendo con ojos serios, tanto que Wally guardó silencio, tratando de entender qué ocurría.

-Eh… si quieren, los dejo solos…- dijo Linda, poniéndose de pie.

-No, Linda, nosotros iremos a conversar a otro lado- replicó Wally, tomando de la mano a Artemis y saliendo del lugar.

Si bien un primer pensamiento fue irse de todos modos, volvió a sentarse. Algo le decía que debía quedarse.

-¿Cómo está Kaldur?- preguntó Wally, mientras ambos caminaban. La calle estaba completamente desierta, debido a la hora en que los dos caminaban por la calle. Después de unos momentos, en que ella guardó silencio, el chico terminó mirándola -¿Artemis?

-Está bien, dentro de lo que puede- contestó ella, algo cortante.

-¿El tratamiento ha resultado?

-No se trata sólo de eso- replicó Artemis, suspirando –Wally, no tengo mucho tiempo y la verdad ya no deseo quedarme- se detuvo, mirando de frente al pelirrojo, que hizo lo mismo.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó él, aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta.

-¿Cómo va a estarlo?- replicó ella –Me ves y lo primero que dices es mi nombre, ¿te parece que eso está bien?

Wally se quedó sin palabras, dándose cuenta de su error. Si bien su primer impulso fue explicarle que Linda ya sabía todo, se detuvo. No tenía idea qué era lo que ella iba a decir.

-Eh… no me… di cuenta…- balbuceó el pelirrojo.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó Artemis y después se obligó a calmarse. Recién en ese momento ella se dio cuenta de algunos detalles -¿Qué hacías con ella a esta hora?- le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Wally enarcó una ceja.

-Estábamos… estudiando…- contestó él –Pero…

-¿Cómo es que ella… no se sorprendió cuando dijiste mi nombre?- le preguntó y esta vez, Wally guardó silencio. Conociéndolo como lo hacía, no tardó en unir cabos -¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Le contaste?

Con sólo verle la cara, Artemis comprendió la respuesta. Lo quedó viendo incrédula, tratando de ver si le estaba haciendo una broma o algo así. No tardó en darse cuenta que no se equivocaba.

-Pero, Wally…

-No fue intencional…- murmuró el pelirrojo, sin mirarla a la cara –Es sólo que… no pude…

-¿No pudiste qué?- lo interrumpió ella, enojada -¿Mantener un secreto? ¡Por Dios, Wally! Se lo contaste a cualquier persona, ¿cómo pudiste hacer algo así?

-¡Lo siento, pero ya no lo soportaba!- gritó él, perdiendo la paciencia. En momentos como ese, cuando estaba a punto de colapsar, pensaba en Dick y Artemis. Ambos se veían tan fuertes en comparación a él, que ni siquiera era capaz de hacer algo útil para la misión, simplemente se dedicaba a mirar de lejos –No podía contarle nada a mi familia, Dick y tu…- Wally guardó silencio, no queriendo que ella viera el desastre en el que se estaba convirtiendo.

Artemis lo quedó viendo unos momentos, antes de acercarse a él y tomar sus manos.

-Wally… aunque no lo creas, sé que es difícil por lo que estás pasando…

-No, no tienes idea- replicó él, soltándose y caminando hacia una banca que estaba cerca, se sentó en ella, sus manos escondiendo el rostro y, cuando Artemis llegó a su lado, continuó hablando –No tienes idea lo que es mirar a tú mamá y saber que está sufriendo por una mentira, está destrozada, Artemis y, aunque no lo diga, sé que una parte de ella no entiende por qué yo no estaba contigo. Demonios, evito a mi familia porque todos me dan esas miradas lastimosas y me hacen las mismas preguntas siempre, pero ellos no entienden.

-¿Por qué no hablas con ellos?

-¿Y qué les voy a decir? "Saben, sólo estoy preocupado porque Artemis está en una misión, no está muerta, no se preocupen"- dijo, con algo de burla en su voz –Las cosas no son tan fáciles, ¿sabes?- ella dejó pasar unos momentos antes de continuar hablando.

-… Pensé que estabas de acuerdo con nosotros.

-Lo estaba- replicó Wally –Pero hasta cierto límite. ¿Qué están esperando para darse cuenta de lo peligroso que es todo esto?

-Hemos llegado tan lejos…

-Y podemos continuar, pero de otra manera- la interrumpió Wally, dándose cuenta que, quizás, había una manera de convencerla para que por fin terminaran con todo ello –La misión se tiene que cancelar, Artemis, ¿cuándo van a entenderlo?

-Nosotros no somos de dejar las cosas a medias, Wally, lo sabes muy bien.

-¿Cuándo todo esto se convirtió en más importante que la vida de tus amigos?- le preguntó Wally, Artemis, mirándola.

-Todo esto lo hacemos por ellos, Wally- replicó Artemis, con seriedad; el otro sonrió con cierta amargura ante sus palabras.

-Sí, claro… los amigos…- murmuró el pelirrojo, con cierta ironía.

-¿Y por quién más, eh?- le dijo ella, notándose más molesta cada vez -¿Acaso por nosotros mismos? Esto es una misión, nos estamos arriesgando por todos, para que por fin podamos estar tranquilos.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Artemis.

-¿Qué no lo entiendo? Eres tú el que no entiendes, Wally- replicó ella, levantando la voz –Quisiste que nos retiráramos del equipo, que estuviéramos concentrados en nuestras carreras. Y ahora, cuando todo está tan serio, continúas con la misma idea. ¿No te das cuenta de la importancia de todo esto?

-Por supuesto que sí, Artemis- dijo él, su voz notablemente cansada –No estoy discutiendo eso…

-Estás hablando de abandonar el plan que tenemos de hace años- expresó la rubia –Estás hablando de hacer que los dos años de sacrificio por parte de Kaldur sean en vano, abandonando por aquello que luchó. Quieres que volvamos a ser como los niños de antes, que al primer problema recurrían de inmediato a la Liga para que solucionara sus problemas. Lo siento, Wally, hemos logrado mucho hasta ahora.

-Artemis, estoy hablando de que el plan ha fallado- replicó él –Kaldur está catatónico, pueden ayudarlo, ¿con qué consecuencias? ¿Qué pasa si los descubren? ¿Por qué… es tan malo recurrir a la Liga para ustedes? El equipo es parte de ellos, no hay nada de malo en pedir ayuda cuando se necesita.

Esta vez, Artemis guardó silencio. Wally, que la miraba, se dio cuenta que no iba a sacarla de sus ideas, como ella tampoco sería capaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. El pelirrojo ni siquiera levantó los ojos cuando ella se puso de pie.

-Escucha… quise venir porque me sentí culpable por lo del otro día- comenzó a decir ella –Sé que deseas lo mejor para todos, te conozco, pero… no todos somos como tú, Wally. Con Dick tenemos mucho que demostrar, sobre todo a la Liga, de todos nosotros, quizás eres el único que está de lo más bien con su mentor- no fue desapercibido para ella el cambio en su mirada –pero eso no significa que los demás estemos igual.

-¿A qué viene todo eso?

-A que vamos a continuar con la misión- contestó Artemis –Lo quieras o no… es lo que nos queda hacer…

-¿Han pensado en otra manera?

-No la hay- le dijo ella, mirándolo –Al menos no para nosotros. Siento tanto que no entiendas, Wally…

-Yo también…

* * *

Wally sintió perfectamente cuando ella se fue, pero aún así, se quedó un tiempo más sentado en la banca, mirando sus manos. Tenía deseos de gritar, de la rabia, frustracion, tristeza. O simplemente correr, dar unas cuantas vueltas al mundo y al final, esperar que todo pasara. Cuando era más joven, eso solía resultar.

Pero se puso de pie, tranquilo, ya no era aquel chico expresivo en sus emociones, en teoría había madurado y ya podía controlarse más (o al menos eso le decían los demás). Él no estaba del todo seguro que se tratara de eso, pero no deseaba cuestionarse demasiado.

Llegó en pocos minutos al departamento. Al entrar, vio que Linda había encendido la televisión y miraba un video musical de un grupo que no conocía, canturreando en voz baja. Al verlo, entrar, lo quedó viendo con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo estuvo?- le preguntó ella. En un primer momento no recibió respuesta, así que ella sacó su propia conclusión -¿Así de mal?

-Peor- suspiró Wally, sentándose en el sofá -Hay días en que simplemente no debería salir del baño…

-¿No es de la cama?- preguntó Linda, con una sonrisa.

Antes que alcanzara a responder, el ruido de vidrios quebrándose hizo que los dos dieran un salto, asustados. En pocos instantes, antes que alcanzara a hacer cualquier movimiento, Wally vio entrar a tipos vestidos de negro.

Su primer impulso fue tomar a Linda y huir a súper velocidad, pero siempre pensando en su identidad se detuvo unos instantes, los suficientes como para verse rodeado por cinco tipos, que comenzaron a atacarlo.

Aún pensando qué debía hacer (y una parte de él maldiciendo porque no tenía su comunicador a mano), se dedicó sólo a esquivar a los hombres, que podían moverse demasiado bien para su gusto. De no ser porque vio que Linda estaba rodeada, seguramente hubiera continuado de la misma manera.

-¡Linda!- como pudo, se abrió espacio entre los atacantes, defendiéndose como podía sin tener que usar su velocidad.

-¡Wally!- la chica estaba apoyada contra la pared, tratando de mantenerse lo más alejada posible de los dos tipos que se acercaban a ella. Como única arma que había encontrado cerca de ella, era una botella de vidrio, de las bebidas que habían estado consumiendo durante el día mientras trabajaban.

Al momento en que ellos se acercaron, Linda atacó. Lamentablemente para ella, no fue suficiente y sin darse cuenta del momento, uno de ellos la tomo del cuello ya apoyó con brusquedad contra la pared.

-¡Déjenla!- gritó Wally, tratando de mantener su velocidad al límite, pero luchando también cuerpo a cuerpo.

Antes que alcanzara a acercarse a ellos, con sorpresa vio cómo el hombre que tenía a Linda la lanzó hacia él, que la afirmó lo mejor que pudo.

No tardó en darse cuenta que era una distracción, justo cuando sintió un pinchazo en su costado. Al mirar, pudo ver un dardo. Lo sacó rápidamente, aunque sabía que era inútil. ¿Qué era lo que tenía? Seguramente no tardaría en averiguarlo.

Lo mismo Linda, ya que notó perfectamente que ella también tenía uno en el cuello.

Wally era un velocista. Venenos en su sangre solía trabajar diferente en su cuerpo, podía tardarse mucho más en surtir efecto, pero no podía confiarse.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, tomando a Linda con fuerza, se lanzó en contra de la ventana, protegiéndose lo mejor que pudo de los vidrios con las cortinas, aunque no fue de mucha ayuda, ni para él ni para Linda. Usando su velocidad, buscó un escondite, justo a tiempo para que los ninjas salieran a buscarlos a ciegas.

-¿Wally?- miró a Linda, que tenía algunos cortes en su rostro; comenzaba a notarse pálida -¿Qué fue… todo eso?

-No… lo sé…- contestó, poniéndose de pie. Se sentía mareado, no sabía si era sugestión o lo que fuera que le habían inyectado, comenzaba a tener efecto –Afírmate…

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Por ayuda…

* * *

No tenía idea por qué había escogido ese lugar, de todas las alternativas que tenía.

Sólo pudo ver la cara de pánico cuando, al abrir la puerta, Jay Garrick lo vio, a penas sosteniéndose en pie y afirmando a Linda.

-Jay…

-¡Wally!- rápido, Jay se acercó a ambos y los afirmó, como pudo -¡Joan, Bart!- gritó hacia el interior de la casa –Wally, ¿qué ocurrió?

Pero el pelirrojo ya estaba inconsciente.

* * *

**(1). Idea sacada de la serie Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada. Ocurrió eso mismo que dijo Wally: la Liga armó en la Atalaya con un rayo o algo así, alguien (no recuerdo quién, quizás Luthor o Cadmus) se las ingenió para disparar a la Tierra. Flash (Wally West), nunca estuvo de acuerdo con su construcción.**

* * *

**Y sigue la historia... nos vemos!**


	6. VI

**Al borde del abismo.  
****Por Alisse.**

* * *

Para alguien como Barry Allen, recibir llamadas a altas horas de la madrugada era algo relativamente normal. Podía ser de su trabajo, en el Departamento de Policía, o bien de la Liga de la Justicia, al tratarse de alguna emergencia. De casos así, Barry e Iris están acostumbrados.

De lo que no lo estaban, era de llamadas de Jay a esas horas. Hay que pensar que si bien el hombre fue Flash, ya no estaba en edad de estar despierto hasta tan tarde.

Fue por eso que, al despertar por la canción de su celular sonando inclemente en la silenciosa habitación, Barry Allen frunció el ceño cuando vio quién lo llamaba, comenzando a preocuparse.

-¿Qué ocurre, Jay?- preguntó Barry, tratando de despertar. Se estaba sentando en la cama y, a su lado, Iris abría levemente los ojos.

_-Tienes que venir a mi casa, Barry_- dijo Jay, y el otro se dio cuenta inmediatamente del tono de voz nervioso_ -Wally está aquí…_

-¿Wally?- ya más despierto, comenzó a entender qué era lo que el otro le estaba diciendo y, además, la gravedad de sus palabras -¿Está bien?

-_No sé qué le ocurrió, pero llegó hace unos minutos a mi casa_- continuó diciendo Jay, notándose algo de esfuerzo en su voz –_Está inconsciente, al parecer lo atacaron, pero no logro ver ninguna herida._

Para una mente con súper velocidad, en sólo unos instantes era posible que pasaran miles de posibilidades y pensamientos, añadiendo análisis a los mismos, además, así que las palabras de Jay fueron como un estimulante para Barry, pensando en posibilidades y razones por las que el pelirrojo pudiera estar en ese estado.

Antes que Jay alcanzara a agregar algo más, Barry había colgado el teléfono y había salido hacia la casa de su amigo, tan angustiado que no había pensado en Iris y lo preocupante que podía ser su reacción para ella. En esos momentos, lo único que estaba en su cabeza era llegar a la casa del primer Flash y averiguar qué le había ocurrido a su sobrino.

Iris, que había despertado por el escándalo que hizo Barry desde que sonó el teléfono, se levantó. No había captado mucho de lo que su esposo había hablado, pero sí fue capaz de escuchar un nombre: Wally. Algo le había pasado a su sobrino, tan grave, que Barry no se había detenido a hablar con ella cuando antes de salir de la casa a ver qué ocurría.

Antes de cualquier cosa, llamó a casa de Jay y Joan, agradeciendo silenciosamente que había despertado con la música del celular, alcanzando a escuchar el nombre de quien llamaba. Desde el otro lado de la línea, Joan le dijo lo poco y nada que sabía, los velocistas habían dejado la casa a penas Barry había llegado, llevándose a ambos a Washington.

-¿Había alguien con Wally?- preguntó preocupada Iris.

_-Sí. ¿Recuerdas a Linda, la chica que trajo a almorzar?_- preguntó Joan, pero no esperó respuesta para continuar hablando _–La trajo en brazos, lo que sea que los dos tengan, a ella la afectó primero._

* * *

En el camino al Salón de la Justicia, Jay le explicó lo poco y nada que sabía a Barry: el chico apareció en la puerta de la casa, con Linda en sus brazos, ella inconsciente. Antes que pudiera hacer cualquier pregunta, Wally había perdido el conocimiento también.

¿Quién los había atacado? ¿Por qué? Eran preguntas que tendrían que esperar hasta que Wally volviera en sí.

A su llegada a Washington, minutos después que se iniciara todo, Bart se había adelantado, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban presentes para que los ayudaran, aunque no les iba muy bien en cuanto a entenderle lo que deseaba decir. Tan nervioso estaba que hablaba a súper velocidad sin darse cuenta.

-¡Wallyestáherido! ¡yvieneconalguienmás!- decía, casi sin respirar. Dinah y Marvel, que estaban ahí tratando de entender que era lo que el chico deseaba decir, no alcanzaron ni a mirarse antes que Jay y Barry entraran, el primero con Linda en sus brazos, mientras que era Barry quien tenía a Wally.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Marvel, al verlos, se acercó corriendo.

-No sabemos, pero necesitan que los revisen- contestó Barry, dirigiéndose ahora a velocidad normal hacia la sección médica.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Dinah, observando a Linda. Marvel, con la inocencia que lo caracterizaba, la quedó viendo como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-¿Importa?- preguntó, ni siquiera esperando una respuesta de ella.

Los médicos de turno fueron los que se encargaron de recibir a los jóvenes y de revisarlos, los demás se quedaron afuera, esperando. Muy pronto se les uniría Conner y Nightwing, que quisieron estar ahí a penas se enteraron del ataque. Era difícil saber cuál de todos estaba más preocupado.

Fue gracias a Jay que Barry recordó llamar a Iris y contarle más o menos lo que sabía de la historia (que era casi nada)

-_¿No saben quiénes fueron?_- preguntó Iris, del otro lado de la línea.

-Aún no- suspiró Barry, su voz cansada como pocas veces -Y tendremos que esperar que Wally despierte, no creo que Linda sepa qué es lo que ocurre, y creo que no debemos mezclarla demasiado en el asunto.

-_Oh, si... trata de pensar en algo para decirle, lo mejor es que no sepa quiénes son ustedes y por qué Wally fue llevado a Washington en vez de un hospital en Palo Alto._

-Sí, ya pensaremos en algo...- murmuró Barry.

A penas cortó la comunicación se reunió con el grupo que esperaba noticias. Todos seguían ahí después de tres horas, excepto Jay, que había vuelto a Central con Joan, para contarle como había salido todo. Se sentó al lado de Bart, que extrañamente había permanecido sentado en el mismo lugar por más de media hora (lo que ya había causado miradas extrañas en la mayoría de los presentes, sobre todo sus compañeros de equipo) y parecía muy preocupado, quizás tanto como aquella vez que Jaime andaba feliz por la vida diciendo que el Escarabajo no tenía control sobre él, lo que en teoría era bueno… o al menos eso pensaban todos.

Y fue recién en ese momento, cuando Barry se puso a pensar en su nieto del futuro, pero de un modo en el que anteriormente no lo había hecho.

Fueron muchos los pensamientos que tuvo, pero entre los que más pasaban por su cabeza, era principalmente sobre qué hacía ahí, por qué Bart parecía querer quedarse con ellos en vez de intentar hacer funcionar nuevamente la máquina del tiempo y, sobre todo, hasta dónde era que conocía el futuro... y de qué manera podía influir en el mismo su sola presencia en esa época. Porque si lo pensaba bien, de alguna forma debía cambiar su presencia.

Bart sentado, no era consciente que era observado con intensidad. Por su mente sólo pasaban preguntas, recuerdos y preocupaciones. ¿Qué era lo que podrían querer los del Reich con Wally? Porque realmente no podía pensar en que fueran otros los responsables del ataque, sobre todo al asumir que, debido a la consecuencia de lo que le habían inyectado, deseaban llevárselo.

Según lo que él sabía de esa época (de acuerdo a lo que le habían dicho familiares y el mismo Wally), en su línea de tiempo, en esos momentos Wally debería comenzar a asumir que debía ser Flash (más que nada por la insistencia de Jay) pero no tenía conocimientos de que los invasores quisieran algo con él y mucho menos que había sido atacado en su propia casa.

-¿Bart?- de pronto, en frente de él, había un vaso con soda. Al levantar los ojos, se encontró con su abuelo.

-Gracias- murmuró el chico, recibiendo el vaso y bebiendo un poco -¿Se sabe algo ya?

-Aún no- Barry se encogió de hombros, sentándose a su lado -No han podido identificar qué le hicieron. Estamos prácticamente a ciegas.

Bart asintió levemente, volviendo a su mutismo extraño. Algo alejados, Nightwing y Conner parecían haber escuchado lo que los otros dos decían. El clon, después de unos momentos, comenzó a alejarse.

Nightwing no tardó en seguirlo, momentos después.

-¿Te vas?- le preguntó el que fuera el primer Robin -Pensé que te...

-¿Tuviste algo que ver?- lo interrumpió Conner, enfrentándolo, no con buena cara -¿Planeaste que Wally fuera atacado?

Dick, que no se esperaba una pregunta así, guardó silencio, sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo y también por la seriedad que mostraba. Se dio cuenta que aún no lo había perdonado por haber escondido el plan con Kaldur.

-... Por supuesto que no, Conner- contestó luego, sin saber si debía sentirse ofendido o no. El otro, sin agregar nada más, dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia los transportadores, sorprendiendo a Nigthwing cuando decidió dirigirse a Palo Alto.

Desde que se había enterado de todo el plan de Nightwing, Conner había tenido sentimientos encontrados respecto a Wally. No le perdonaba el que supiera todo y no le contara la verdad de lo que se había decidido, pero comprendía lo aislado que había estado desde la "muerte" de Artemis y la nula comunicación que tenía con su líder.

Faltaba un poco para amanecer cuando llegó a Palo Alto, específicamente al departamento que Wally y Artemis compartían. No se extrañó que algunos minutos después, Nightwing lo alcanzara.

-Pensé que te quedarías en Washington- le dijo Conner, mirándolo con algo de desdén. El otro prefirió no contestar.

Al acercarse a la entrada, al mover la puerta esta se abrió sin mayores problemas y con sólo dar una mirada pudieron darse cuenta que había un desastre en el interior debido a la pelea, incluida una ventana quebrada.

Dick al entrar, se dio cuenta que no había mucho dónde encontrar pistas. Todo estaba revuelto, incluido los libros que estaban sobre la mesa y el mismo computador.

-Pareciera que estaba estudiando cuando lo atacaron- dijo Conner, casualmente mirando el lugar, tratando de descubrir algo que los ayudara.

-Pareciera que es lo único que hace últimamente- replicó Nigthwing con cierto desdén, que seguramente hubiera querido ocultar, sobre todo por la respuesta que tuvo de su compañero.

-Su novia _murió_, no tiene muchas opciones- dijo Conner con marcada ironía, a la vez que observaba en la cocina -_Tú_ no le has dado muchas opciones- agregó luego.

-Yo no lo obligué a dejar el equipo- dijo rápidamente Nightwing.

-No, esos fueron Batman y Flash- dijo Conner, esa fue la gota que acabó con la paciencia del otro.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- gruñó Nightwing, cansado de la actitud de Conner, que desde que le había contado lo del plan, había cambiado su actitud con él.

-Las mentiras- replicó Conner, como si hubiera estado esperando la pregunta de Nightwing. Antes que alcanzara a contestar, fueron interrumpidos.

-¿Wally?- desde el exterior de la casa, se escuchó una voz masculina -¿Wally, estás?

Ambos voltearon para ver que un joven algo mayor que Wally se asomaba y miraba asombrado el lugar, luego, al reparar en los otros dos (Dick estaba de civil con los típicos lentes oscuros), pareció ponerse en guardia.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Conner, desconfiado. El joven, rubio de ojos claros y el cabello tomado en una coleta, lo quedó viendo unos momentos antes de contestar.

-Soy amigo de Wally- contestó.

-¿Tan temprano vienes a verlo?- volvió a preguntar el clon, reparando en que recién estaba amaneciendo -¿Él sabía que ibas a venir?

-Eso a ti no te incumbe- replicó el otro, menos amable que antes -¿Está o no aquí?

-No lo está...- se apresuró a decir Nightwing, causando que el otro los mirara con suspicacia.

-¿Y ustedes son...?

-Amigos también - se apresuró a decir Nightwing -Él es Conner y yo Jason...

-Entiendo... yo soy Hartley- dijo el otro, mirando con atención a los dos -Bueno... después hablaré con él. Adiós...

Tanto Conner como Nightwing asintieron mientras que Hartley dejaba el lugar. Una vez que se quedaron solos, el clon quedó viendo a su compañero, que tenía una expresión mucho más seria que antes.

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó.

-Él es Hartley Hataway- dijo Dick, serio.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Sí y tu también- agregó luego el otro -Tú lo conoces como Pied Piper... ¿Qué es lo que quiere con Wally?

-¿No se supone que eran amigos él y Wally?- preguntó Conner, confuso por la actitud de su amigo.

Dick no contestó, pero Conner fue capaz de sentir el enojo en el otro. El clon terminó haciendo ojos al cielo, pensando que sería el colmo si el otro comenzaba a sentir celos a esas alturas. Terminó por darle la espalda para continuar buscando.

No se dio cuenta del interés que mostró Nightwing cuando encontró el teléfono de Wally sobre la mesa.

* * *

Al despertar, Wally sintió deseos de vomitar. Se estaba sentando y un mareo hizo que se volviera a acostar. Al sentir la suavidad de una cama, se preguntó dónde podría estar.

-Calma, continúa acostado...

Frunció el cejo al reconocer la voz, ya que no esperaba tenerlo cerca. Abrió levemente los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Barry, preocupado. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de adivinar dónde estaba.

-Jay llamó- continuó Barry diciendo -Te trajimos a Washington, estás en el Hall of Justice...- fue recién ahí que la memoria volvió a Wally.

Abriendo los ojos, miró a su alrededor, buscando casi con desespero.

-¿Dónde está Linda?- preguntó, notándose algo alterado -¿Está bien?

-Cálmate- le dijo Barry, evitando que se levantara -Quédate acostado.

-¿Dónde está Linda?- insistió Wally.

-En otro cuarto- contestó Barry, haciendo ojos al cielo; conocía lo bastante bien a Wally como para saber que no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que le contestara –Está descansando, ya sabemos que no tiene ningún problema, ¿sabes quiénes los atacaron?

-Esperaba que ustedes pudieran decírmelo- replicó Wally, con cierto desdén. Inmediatamente después, cambió su tono -Lo siento, tío Barry, yo...

-Tranquilo, está bien- Barry sonrió levemente -Para serte sincero, no sabemos quiénes te atacaron, esperábamos que tu pudieras decirnos lo que sabías- Wally asintió levemente y, como ya se sentía un poco mejor, hizo afán de levantarse, Barry intentó detenerlo.

-Ya estoy bien, Barry- replicó el pelirrojo -Quiero hablar con Linda- se levantó, estaba dando unos pasos hacia la puerta, cuando el hombre habló.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo a esa hora con ella, Wally?- le preguntó, en su voz notándose la duda.

-... Estudiando- contestó Wally, después de unos momentos, luego continuó con su camino... que no fue mucho, porque no tenía idea de dónde estaba su amiga.

-Wally- el chico volteó, encontrándose con Black Canary, que se acercaba a él acompañada de Mal. Ambos hicieron leves gestos de saludo -Qué bueno que despertaste...

-Si, eso... ¿Dónde está Linda?- preguntó, algo serio para el gusto de Mal -Tengo que volver a casa y supongo que a ella también le gustaría.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo...

-Barry me dijo que no tenían idea de quiénes habían sido- replicó Wally, tratando de evitarse el trámite -Así que supongo que no hay nada más qué decir.

-Tenemos ideas...- replicó Dinah y Wally frunció el cejo; después de dudarlo unos momentos, asintió -Tú amiga está durmiendo aún, así que puedes venir tranquilo.

Dinah dirigió el camino, mientras los otros dos caminaban junto a ella en silencio. Normalmente ambos estarían conversando sobre sus vidas, pero al menos Wally no estaba de humor y Mal supo reconocerlo inmediatamente.

Al entrar a una de las oficinas, Wally vio que Nightwing estaba ahí también, esperándolo. No supo identificar su presencia como algo bueno o malo. Prefirió guardar silencio y esperar. Momentos después también estaba Barry ahí. Sin querer Wally se sentía en un tipo de juzgado.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Dinah, sentándose.

-Sí- asintió el pelirrojo, restándole importancia al asunto -Nada mal.

-No logramos identificar qué fue lo que les inyectaron- comenzó a decir Barry -Aún así tenemos muestras de sangre tuya y de Linda, seguiremos buscando...- Wally no supo en qué momento se dio cuenta que Barry sonaba muy cansado.

-Tenemos una teoría de que fue The Light quienes te atacaron- dijo Nightwing, y sin querer Wally no sintió que estuviera hablando con un amigo -Hace unas semanas reconocimos que The Reach está buscando identificar entre la gente a aquellos que tienen el _metagen_.

-¿Y suponen que yo lo tengo?- dijo Wally, intentando dejar la ironía de lado.

-Es lo más seguro...- dijo Barry -Aún tenemos que hacer algunas pruebas.

-Lo siento, no puedo quedarme- dijo Wally, encogiéndose de hombros y tratando que no se le notara que deseaba casi desesperadamente salir de ese lugar -No es que no quiera cooperar con eso, pero...

-Lo estás tomando a la ligera- dijo Dinah, sin disimular su molestia por la respuesta de Wally -Te pueden volver a atacar y quizás no tengas tanta suerte. Además, está la posibilidad que hayan querido a tu amiga también…

-Una mínima posibilidad- replicó Wally, sonriendo –Además, siendo sinceros, ¿para qué querrían volver a atacarme? Soy el velocista más lento, ni siquiera sirvo de compañero ahora, estarían perdiendo el tiempo.

-Ese no es el punto...- comenzó a decir Nigthwing.

-No. El punto es que no soy ningún ratón de laboratorio, así que olviden que me voy a quedar aquí... o que dejen a Linda- replico Wally, rápidamente.

-Te pueden volver a atacar- dijo Barry, sonando más como una súplica que un comentario.

-Será mi problema- replicó Wally, serio.

Antes que alcanzaran a decir cualquier cosa, Wally dejó la oficina, esperando encontrar a Linda y salir lo antes posible de ahí. Después de buscar un poco, la encontró aún dormida, así que con cuidado, la tomó en brazos, esperando no despertarla, al menos hasta salir de ahí.

No esperaba encontrarse con Barry en la salida.

-No te hagas esto- le dijo el rubio. Wally lo quedó viendo, confuso.

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó Wally.

-De lo que haces, estas aislándote de todos- le dijo Barry.

-¿Aislarme de quién?- replicó esta vez Wally -Hace años que no soy parte de esto, no suenes como si fuera un miembro fundamental.

-Tú lo quisiste así...

-No, fuiste tú, no confiando en mis decisiones y luego quitándome del frente- comenzó a decir Wally. Una parte de él deseaba gritarlo, pero su sentido común le decía que lo mejor era no despertar a Linda -Fue Batman, suspendiéndome del equipo y castigándome. Fueron todos ustedes, que me demostraron que no era importante aquí... incluso es Bart, que ha logrado lo que yo nunca hice. Así que no me vengas con esos discursos, Barry, no conmigo y mucho menos ahora.

Barry, sin saber que decir, dejó que Wally diera unos cuantos pasos antes de volver a hablar, una vez que digirió sus palabras.

-Bart nunca te reemplazará- dijo, logrando que Wally se detuviera.

-Ya lo hizo, Barry...

Fue lo último que dijo Wally antes de salir corriendo. Cuando ya llevaba un buen trecho recorrido, sintió que Linda se movía en sus brazos, dándose cuenta que estaba despierta en su discusión con Barry.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Empezando, lamento la demora. Cambié de domicilio temporalmente y lamentablemente mi pc no pudo acompañarme, por lo que escribir se hace algo complicado. Estoy haciendo lo que puedo, de verdad.**

**Si ven que la historia se ha separado un poco de la serie, es a propósito, aunque trataré de hacer que algunas cosas coincidan, no prometo demasiado.**

**Por último, gracias a los que escribieron reviews el cap. pasado. Cuando empecé a escribir el fic, la verdad no pensé que tendría lectores por la temática (definitivamente Wally es más "famoso" en el fandom de inglés), por lo que escribía más que nada para mí. Tinteii, Yuri Matsura, Segreta y María José, espero que les siga gustando la historia.**

**Hasta pronto!**


	7. VII

**Al borde del abismo.  
****Por Alisse.****  
**

* * *

Aunque lo hubiera deseado de verdad, Barry decidió que no sería tan provechoso seguir a Wally, no al menos con el ánimo con el que andaba el pelirrojo, así que decidió volver con los demás al interior del Hall, pensando que tendrían mucho de qué conversar; agradeció la delicadeza de todos los presentes de no preguntar lo que había ocurrido entre él y su sobrino, sobre todo después de verle la cara al velocista.

-En fin- Nightwing continuó con lo que parecía su discurso una vez que Barry se había ubicado entre ellos - Creo que lo mejor es tener a Wally vigilado, aunque suene feo e invasivo, de esa manera nos aseguramos de saber que ocurre con él.

-¿Y cómo podemos hacer eso?- preguntó con ironía Conner, haciendo ojos al cielo por el comentario de su amigo -Poner una cámara en su casa no parece prudente.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Nightwing- dijo Flash y antes que Superboy alcanzara a decir cualquier comentario en contra de la idea, Canary terminó apoyándolos también.

-Sabemos que está bajo mucha presión- dijo la mujer, hablando tranquilamente. A Conner le dio la impresión que lo estaba analizando -Y ahora lo que ha ocurrido... si Reach ha sido capaz de identificar el metagen en él, si es que lo tiene, hay altas posibilidades de que vuelvan a buscarlo, a él o a su amiga .

-No ocurrió eso con los que fueron secuestrados antes- recordó Conner –Hasta ahora, todos los del grupo que fueron rescatados por Robin y Batgirl no han sido atacados nuevamente- agregó luego, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué tal si saben de su velocidad?- dijo Flash, notándose preocupado. En cierta forma fue eso lo que hizo que Conner pensara que era mejor ayudarlos de verdad, en vez de estar haciendo obstáculo con cada una de sus opciones -No estamos seguros si ellos lo vieron o no correr de Palo Alto a Central cuando escapó.

-Debe haber otra manera...- comenzó a discutir.

-Entiende, Conner, en estos momentos Wally está pasando por una etapa muy complicada- comenzó a decir Canary, su tono un poco más duro que el utilizado anteriormente -Si le ofrecemos alguna ayuda, seguramente no la aceptará. Viste cómo fue que se puso cuando le pedimos que nos ayudara.

-¿Y cómo creen que reaccionará cuando sepa que lo están espiando en contra de su voluntad?- replicó Conner, levantando un poco la voz. Dándose cuenta que todo eso no los ayudaba para nada, guardó silencio unos momentos, tratando de pensar él mismo en lo que podrían hacer -Escuchen, yo también estoy muy preocupado por él, pero si hacemos cosas a su espalda, se enojara más aún y les aseguro que de verdad no querrá tener nada que ver con nosotros.

-¿Y qué sugieres en ese caso?- le preguntó Nightwong, utilizando un tono que a Conner le dio la impresión que era un desafío.

-... Una visita- contestó el otro, después de unos momentos.

Fue capaz de darse cuenta perfectamente de las miradas confusas de los demás.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo a penas llegó a su casa, fue sentir decepción por cómo había quedado después de las visitas que había tenido. No podía creer su mala suerte.

-¿Sabes cuál debe ser la ventaja de vivir con alguien que posee súper velocidad?- dijo Linda sonriendo, mientras se sentaba en el sofá, Wally la quedó mirando, esperando su respuesta y no esperando algún comentario agradable -Obviamente que puede hacer el aseo de la casa en segundos. Apuesto que tus padres estaban felices contigo.

Antes que Wally atinara a contestarle, comenzó. Y se asustó lo demasiado como para soltar una exclamación, a penas manteniendo el equilibrio.

Un dolor fuertísimo en cada parte de su cuerpo, electricidad recorriéndolo completamente. Todo tan fuerte que en un momento cayó de rodillas, a penas soportando el dolor y manteniéndose consciente.

Linda, que miraba asustada a su amigo, por momentos no se movió, hasta que tuvo por fin la reacción de moverse y acercarse a él hasta quedar hincada a su lado.

-Wally...- dijo, acercando su mano al brazo, con intenciones de tocarlo.

-No... me to... ques...- escuchó que él le decía entre gemidos de dolor por lo que estaba experimentando -Sal de... aquí...- la electricidad y los rayos se hicieron más fuertes a su alrededor, causando viento y que todo lo que estaba cerca saliera volando a su alrededor, sobre todo sus trabajos. Linda se asustó aún más cuando Wally comenzó a verse borroso.

-¡Llamaré a Flash!- dijo ella asustada.

-¡No!... ya va a... pasar...

-Pero...- por algunos momentos, Linda dudo qué hacer -Wally, déjame llamarlo... por favor…

-Ya... está... ¡ahgg!- esta vez, hasta Linda fue capaz de sentir el aumento de energía a su alrededor. Asustada por su amigo, comenzó a acercar su mano hacia Wally, que continuaba soportando como podía el dolor.

-¡No lo toques!

Fue la misma voz y el susto que le causó la sorpresa, lo que hizo que lo tocara finalmente; tal fuerza tenía la energía que la lanzó contra la pared, golpeándose con fuerza la espalda. Cayó de rodillas.

-¡Oye, ¿estás bien?!- de pronto, al lado de Linda, había un joven de cabello pelirrojo y de ojos claros, su cabello tomado en una coleta -¿Dónde te golpeaste?

-En la... espalda...- Linda a penas pudo moverse por el dolor -¿Quién eres?

-Amigo de Wally...- contestó el otro. Viendo que ella estaba decente después de la caída, se acercó a Wally, que permanecía inmóvil en el suelo -Wally...

-¿Sabes qué le ocurrió?- preguntó Linda desde donde estaba, tratando de ponerse de pie y poder llegar con el pelirrojo.

-Creo que lo sé...- replicó el otro -Fue muy arriesgado lo que hiciste, no estamos seguros de qué puede pasar si es que alguien lo toca en ese estado.

-¿Es que le ha pasado antes?- preguntó Linda, el pánico notándose en su voz. El otro joven no contestó, se dedicó más que nada a observar a Wally, mientras le tomaba el pulso.

-Se pondrá bien- dijo el joven, sonriendo con evidente alivio -Lo iré a dejar a su cama. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejar que descanse.

* * *

Al despertar, sentía todo su cuerpo algo dormido; confuso por no estar seguro de dónde estaba ni qué había pasado con él, se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor. No demoró en reconocer su propio dormitorio.

Extrañado y más confundido aún, se sentó y miró a su alrededor, aún tratando de pensar cómo había llegado ahí… y por qué, además. Se levantó al escuchar dos voces provenientes desde la sala, ambas las conocía muy bien.

-¿Qué hacen los dos ahí?- preguntó Wally, saliendo del dormitorio y viendo que Linda y Hartley conversaban sentados a la mesa. No pudo evitar notar que ya estaba de noche y que todo el lugar estaba ordenado. ¿Cuánto rato había estado inconsciente?

-Por fin despertaste- sonrió Hartley, poniéndose de pie -Siéntate, te dejamos comida lista, mucha comida.

-Genial...- murmuró Wally, sentándose con pesadez y apoyando su cabeza en la mesa -Gracias, Hartley...

-Todavía recuerdo de lo que te ocurrió después de lo de Cicada...- dijo Hartley, desde la cocina.

-Ah, claro...- Wally notó sobre él la mirada de Linda.

-¿Es que te ha pasado antes?- preguntó ella –Hartley ya me dijo que sí, pero quiero escucharlo de ti y saber por qué no te has revisado o algo así…

-Hum... Si te digo que no, que nunca antes me ha pasado algo así... ¿me creerías?- preguntó Wally, sonriendo con inocencia fingida. De respuesta, recibió un golpe en su cabeza -Supongo que no...- murmuró luego.

-¿Cómo es que no le has contado a Flash de esto?- preguntó Linda.

-Eso no viene al caso- replicó Wally, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras que Hartley ponía en frente de él un plato con mucha comida -Gracias, amigo.

-Hay más, por si acaso…

-¿Quién es Cicada?- preguntó esta vez Linda, decidida a no dejar pasar el tema -¿Wally?- pero el pelirrojo no tenía intenciones de contestarle, ya que comía en silencio y con los ojos pegados al plato. Linda miró a Hartley, que sonrió levemente.

-Te contaría yo, pero no me corresponde.

-Tú también tuviste que ver...- dijo Wally.

-Es por eso que tu novia me odia, sin contar el resto de tus amigos- dijo Hartley, con algo de humor, luego miró a Linda -No te puedo decir mucho, pero te aclaro algo: fue el comienzo del fin del conocido Kid Flash.

-¿Tanto así?- dijo ella, visiblemente sorprendida.

-Y peor...

Ambos miraron a Wally, que con una expresión de enojo continuaba comiendo sin participar de la conversación. Definitivamente esos no eran recuerdos agradables.

* * *

Wally no recibía visitas de Hartley por nada, eso lo sabía bien. Normalmente era él el que iba a verlo (para evitarse malas caras de Artemis, más que nada) por lo que a penas Linda los dejó solos, comenzaron a hablar de los asuntos... "importantes".

-A pesar que no estoy en el negocio, de igual forma me llegó un tipo de información- le decía Hartley, ambos sentados en la mesa de un bar bebiendo cerveza, en el típico rincón al que solían sentarse cuando iban -Cold no estaba contento con eso, por supuesto.

-¿Aún no te acepta?- dijo Wally, sonriendo un poco.

-Nunca lo va a hacer- replicó Hartley, encogiéndose de hombros -Si bien nunca te quisieron muerto, muy diferente es lo que hice yo.

-Claro, me ayudaste- asintió Wally -Nadie pensó que éramos tan amigos, eso fue lo que más les sorprendió.

-No, lo que más les sorprendió era que yo sabía quién eras- replicó Hartley, riendo un poco -En fin, a lo que vine. Hay alguien nuevo en el barrio.

-¿Nuevo?- Wally frunció el cejo -¿Alguien como Cicada?

-Ni comparado a Cicada- dijo Hartley, bebiendo de su cerveza -Llegó ayer, gritando y aclamando que acabaría con Flash.

-Definitivamente me suena familiar- dijo Wally, sonriendo con algo de burla. No estaba seguro de las veces que había escuchado eso desde que era Kid Flash.

-Es un velocista, Wally- lo interrumpió Hartley, serio. El otro lo quedó mirando con sorpresa -No podría asegurarlo, pero puede que sea tan rápido como tu tío.

-¿Tan rápido…? ¿De dónde salió?

-Según me dijo James, dijo ser del futuro o algo así.

-¿Viaje en el tiempo?

-Ustedes pueden hacerlo- dijo Hartley, encogiéndose de hombros -Hasta donde sabía...

-A mi tío le gustan esas cosas, yo siempre lo detesté... ¿Sabes cómo se llama?

-Profesor Zoom... aunque también le decían el Flash Reverso- contestó Hartley -De hecho, viste un traje igual que el de tu tío, pero con los colores invertidos: amarillo y rojo el cinturón.

-Ya veo...- Wally tapó sus ojos, buscando en algún lugar la paz para no salir corriendo -No puedo creer que esté pasando esto también...- murmuró. Hartley lo miró con simpatía.

-Una buena noticia es que Cold lo mandó al diablo, así que nadie de Central ni de Keystone lo apoya; aunque Len piensa que se presentó ante ellos sólo para hacerse notar nada más y que nunca tuvo real intenciones de hacer alianzas con ellos.

-¿Cómo es que te enteraste?- le preguntó esta vez Wally -¿Acaso querían que me avisaras?

-No... pero uno de los comentarios de Zoom es que va por Flash y los suyos. Según Cold usó un tono tan sugerente, que parecía una indirecta.

-¿Cómo es que...?

-Es del futuro, Wally, sabe todo acerca de nosotros- dijo Hartley -Conoce tu nombre de pila en frente de ellos, dijo que éramos amigos. Sabe todo sobre nuestro tiempo.

Wally, después de unos momentos, asintió levemente. Era lo que realmente faltaba para que todo fuera excelente. Artemis en peligro y enojada con él, el ataque que sufrió en su casa, Dick y el resto del grupo, Bart... y ahora este velocista del futuro.

-Creo que deberías ponerte en acción de alguna manera- le dijo Hartley, sonriendo con burla -Estás hecho un amargado, ni comparado al que eras antes.

-Dame una razón para hacerlo- gruñó el pelirrojo.

-Te daré dos- replicó Hartley sonriendo ampliamente -Número uno: aunque no quieras admitirlo, sé que hay algo de héroe aún en ti, de verdad; puedes estar todo lo dolido que quieras con Flash, pero a la hora de la verdad, sé perfectamente de qué lado estarás.

-¿Y la segunda?

-Arriesgaste la vida para ser un héroe como tú tío y yo creo que eso es lo más importante.

Wally no contestó, centrado en sus propios pensamientos.

-Y aparte de eso, te daré un consejo: si no quieres volver a pasar el papelón del otro día con Neutron, tienes que buscar la manera de ponerte en forma. No sería bueno que en una pelea en contra de quien sea, tus poderes se descontrolen… aparte tienes que considerar lo _lento_ que eres…

-Estoy _retirado_- gruñó Wally –Y eso del descontrol… bueno, por algo es así, no depende de mí.

-No estamos seguros de eso, después de lo de Cicada...

-Cicada fue la primera manifestación- lo interrumpió Wally -Quizás fue sólo un acelerador del descontrol, quien sabe...

-Apuesto a que tu tío o Jay Garrick te pueden dar una mejor respuesta, claro, si se lo dijeras…- dijo Hartley, Wally hizo una mueca -Con Neutron fue lo mismo que antes, la única diferencia es que tuviste que correr de Central a mi casa, para que ellos no se dieran cuenta.

-Ya te dije que lo tengo controlado… lo mejor que puedo…- replicó Wally, su voz teniendo un suave tono de inseguridad, que obviamente trató de disimular (pero por supuesto, no le resultó)

-Supongamos que te creo...- dijo Hartley, haciendo un pequeño "salud" con su botella.

* * *

Si bien consideraba que Hartley tenía algo de razón en todo lo que le había dicho esa noche en el bar (algo... muy poca, si lo consideraba) a Wally mayormente no le importaba lo que le había dicho. Lo que si lo estaba haciendo, eran las _"visitas ilustres"_ que estaba recibiendo todos los días. Una cada día, inclementes con el hecho de que necesitaba urgente un tiempo solo (para poder avanzar en sus trabajos) o que deseaba salir con algún compañero o hacer lo que él quisiera sin tener que rendir cuentas.

El primero en ir fue Conner. La verdad no le habría parecido tan extraño, si es que al día siguiente no hubiera estado a la puerta de su casa M'gann.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Wally, sin correrse un centímetro de la puerta (en una de esas entendía la indirecta y se iba) lamentablemente no tuvo tanta suerte.

-Te vine a ver- sonrió Megan, abriéndose paso frente al pelirrojo

-Algo supe que te habían secuestrado…

-Ah, sí, pero eso está solucionado. Supongo que querrás saber sobre Artemis y Kaldur- agregó, sonriendo ampliamente. Su sonrisa se acabó cuando Wally sólo arqueó una ceja, mirándola -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la preguntó otra vez Wally -Bien, Conner vino ayer, puede pasar. Pero que tu vengas hoy y hables como si todo estuviera bien y fuéramos felices, es sospechoso- Megan lo quedó viendo unos momentos, hasta que sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a Wally.

-Artemis es muy fuerte, estoy segura que lo sabes- dijo ella, cambiando el tema drásticamente. Wally se dio cuenta que era inútil insistir, así que se rindió -Te extraña mucho.

-¿Ella te lo dijo?- le preguntó el pelirrojo, con un tono que a la extraterrestre le llamó bastante la atención.

-Eh... claro... ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada…

Esta vez Wally hizo ojos al cielo, cerrando la puerta y dejando que la otra se quedara adentro de la casa.

Esa tarde le mandaría un mensaje de texto a Hartley, con sólo unas simples palabras "_visita ilustre hoy_". Sólo esperaba que nadie llegara al día siguiente, necesitaba URGENTE continuar con su trabajo.

Pero Wally no tenía tanta suerte. Al día siguiente, estaba ahí Billy (aunque con él más que nada disfrutó), y luego estaba ahí Ollie.

El día en que Wally pensaba que no podía ponerse peor, volvía de sus clases con Linda y Hartley, cuando se encontró con el mismísimo Barry Allen. Que por supuesto puso mala cara cuando vio con quién andaba su sobrino.

-No me digas que también estarás todo el día aquí- exclamó Wally a penas lo vio. El pelirrojo recibió un codazo poco disimulado por parte de Linda -Au, ¿qué?- no queriendo ver los ojos enojados de Linda, se volvió nuevamente hacia Barry -¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? Hasta hace una semana con suerte recibía una llamada de ustedes y ahora todos los días hay uno aquí.

-¿Te molesta que vengamos a verte?- le preguntó Barry, enarcando una ceja. Finalmente Wally hizo ojos al cielo.

-No creo que les importe mayormente- replicó el pelirrojo.

-Wally- Hartley intervino antes que el pelirrojo agregara alguna otra barbaridad -Tengo que irme, hablamos luego, ¿sí?

-También tengo que irme- dijo Linda también, aunque Barry se dio cuenta perfectamente que ese no era el plan original de los jóvenes -Acuérdate que tienes que estar a las ocho en mi casa, no me gusta que llegues tarde.

Wally sonrió cuando Linda dijo eso. Originalmente se quedarían los tres en su lugar, pero ante la visita que Wally tenía parecía que no podrían disponer mucho del lugar.

-¿Me vas a decir qué está pasando?- preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Pensó si valía la pena insistir en el tema, finalmente decidió que no.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Antes de cualquier cosa, algunas aclaraciones que había olvidado en el cap anterior: Hartley Hataway, tal como dijo Dick, es el villano Pied Piper o Flautista. En el comic es amigo y aliado de Wally después que se reformó. Los dos son muy divertidos, la verdad.**

**Profesor Zoom o Flash Reverso, también es un personaje del comic, enemigo de Flash (tanto de Barry como de Wally). ¿Su papel en este fic? ya lo sabrán.**

**Agradezco a los que siguen leyendo el fic. Comentarios sobre el último capítulo de Young Justice ya lo hice... pero igual sigo diciendo: ¿¡Por qué tenía que morir Wally!?**

**Eso, que estén bien.**


	8. VIII

**Al borde del abismo.  
****Por Alisse.****  
**

* * *

Una vez que Linda y Hartley los dejaron solos, no pasó mucho tiempo antes que Barry mostrara su disconformidad con las juntas que su sobrino tenía en esos momentos. Contra Linda Wally sabía que no tenía nada, pero todo el problema (desde hace mucho tiempo) era Hartley. Wally hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saltarse la conversación que sabía que venía.

-Vaya, veo que aun sigues juntándote con él- dijo Barry. Wally se dio cuenta que a pesar que su tío trataba que su tono fuera más bien casual al decir esas palabras, no le había resultado para nada. Quizás lo conocía demasiado bien.

-¿Algún problema con ello?- preguntó Wally de vuelta, no sintiéndose con la paciencia como para soportar un sermón de su tío sobre un tema que ya habían conversado miles de veces -Nunca he negado que Hartley y yo somos amigos, menos contigo.

-... ¿Sabes? No quiero volver a tener esta discusión contigo otra vez- dijo Barry, después de observar en silencio a su sobrino, Wally notó que por su tono de voz, parecía que estaba completamente saturado -Estaba pensando que podríamos tener una tarde tranquila los dos, salir por ahí, ver alguna película. Todos sabemos que estás pasando por momentos difíciles, pero no por ello es bueno que te aísles de todo el resto.

Wally hizo ojos al cielo, tratando de adivinar cuántas veces había escuchado ya tal discurso… lo que más detestaba de éste, era la mirada lastimosa que todos le dedicaban mientras hablaban; a ratos no sabía si largarse a reír o simplemente llorar de la desesperación. Independiente de que fuera verdad o no todo eso que le decían, no le gustaba que usaran ese tipo de tono con él, sobre todo por cómo habían sido las circunstancias en los años anteriores con el equipo y con la Liga y, sobre todo, porque todo era una mentira.

Todo había comenzado con ese lunático de Cicada. Si era sincero con su persona, Wally sólo había tenido deseos de ayudar a su tío (¿qué otra idea pudo haber tenido?) pero todo había salido mal y, partir de ese momento, todo se precipitó en su contra. Trataba de no sentirse dolido, pero no podía evitarlo, prácticamente lo sabían hecho a un lado.

-¿Sabes?- comenzó Barry de pronto, sentándose -Puede que... no lo entiendas en este momento, pero aunque no lo creas, el que Bart este aquí no es más que una casualidad- Wally lo quedó viendo con algo de confusión –Cuando eras mi compañero, ya en el último tiempo sabía que estabas creciendo, ya dejaste de ser un niño y el título de "Kid Flash" simplemente no se ajustaba a ti.

-Lo sé- sonrió Wally, dándose cuenta de hacia dónde iba toda esa cháchara de Barry -Y entiendo que tú decidas...

-No, Wally, no lo entiendes- lo interrumpió el hombre, bastante más serio de lo que el pelirrojo hubiera deseado -Después de lo que ocurrió con Cicada, con Batman pensamos que lo mejor era que pasara un poco de tiempo antes que volvieras a ser Kid, necesitabas recuperarte de la herida que sufriste, pero al menos yo, nunca pensé que lo dejarías por siempre- a pesar que no había dejado de sonreír, Wally pudo notar algo amargo en su gesto y fue eso mismo lo que lo hizo dudar en su próximo comentario.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste- dijo Wally, encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de restarle importancia al asunto-Ya era muy grande para ser Kid Flash, estaba con todo el tema de la universidad y ya sentía que con el equipo era todo diferente. No valía la pena que volviera, durante mi recuperación demostraron que eran capaces de estar muy bien si yo no estaba.

-¿Acaso pensaste que ellos no deseaban que volvieras con ellos?

-Lo único que pensé fue que ellos también me juzgarían, tenía miedo de lo que ellos pudieran decir o hacer y lo hicieron y realmente no los juzgo por ello. No sé si estaban más enojados porque no los llamé para que me acompañaran o porque estaba con Hartley...- sonrió un poco Wally, tratando de disimular los deseos que tenía de escapar de aquella conversación.

-A veces, cuando pienso en lo que había entre nosotros y lo que hay ahora...- comenzó el otro y Wally sin querer, comenzó a sentir pánico.

-Barry- Wally lo interrumpió lo más rápido que pudo. Algo así sí que no deseaba tener que hablarlo, mucho menos con su tío -Lo que menos necesito en estos momentos es un mea culpa o algo así. Los dos nos equivocamos, punto final. Ya es tarde para todo esto...

-¿Eso es lo que crees?- le preguntó Barry, mirándolo dolido -¿Prácticamente quieres tirar a la basura todo lo que teníamos?

Wally quedó viendo a su tío y alguna vez mentor con la boca abierta, sin estar seguro de qué decir ante sus palabras. ¿Era cosa de él, o Barry lo estaba culpando por lo que había ocurrido entre ellos? Quizás simplemente estaba exagerando las cosas.

-Yo no hice nada malo- se apresuró a decir Wally -Sólo... pensé que era lo correcto...

-Desobedeciste...

-Y lo volvería a hacer, Barry, todo tal cual- replicó el pelirrojo, hablando con total seguridad en sus palabras, al punto que Barry no hizo comentarios -Y la verdad, a estas alturas no me importa lo que tú, Batman o la Liga piensen de mí, ni siquiera lo que el equipo piense de ello. Soy amigo de Hartley, no lo voy a dejar sólo porque no les parece.

-Es un delincuente...

-Está reformado- dijo Wally levantando levemente la voz por sobre la de su tío, haciendo lo más posible por defenderlo.

-Le dijiste tú nombre, ¿qué tal si no fuera tan inofensivo como crees?- dijo el hombre, Wally hizo ojos al cielo al escucharlo, pensando que simplemente estaba exagerando las cosas sobre su amigo. Él sabía cómo era Hartley -Wally, todos nos preocupamos por ti, estás tan raro, has cambiado tanto este último tiempo.

-... Quizás estoy cansado de hacer el idiota por todos lados- replicó Wally, encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo como que ello no le importaba -Nada es como antes, por mucho que todos lo deseáramos. Ustedes ya no confiaban en mi, el equipo ni Artemis tampoco. ¿Qué más podía hacer, eh Barry? ¿Continuar pidiéndoles por favor que me incluyeran en las misiones? Yo no hice nada malo, creéme, fueron ustedes los que juzgaron mal.

Barry, finalmente pensando en la paz de la convivencia, prefirió guardar silencio e ignorar finalmente las palabras de su sobrino. Pensaba que por mucho que tratara de explicarle la razón de sus decisiones a Wally, este finalmente no las comprenderia... o no querría comprenderlas, después de todo, las consecuencias de aquellos días aún continuaban entre ellos, dañándolos.

Sabiendo que la discusión se había acabado, Wally caminó hacia su cuarto para dejar sus cosas y hacer algo más productivo que discutir _otra vez_ con Barry sobre el mismo tema; en eso estaba cuando su celular vibró. Después de prácticamente lanzar su mochila a la cama, sacó el aparato y quedó viendo el mensaje que le había llegado. Eran sólo simples palabras, pero que él sabía que significaban muchas cosas.

"_Mañana atacamos. ¿Vienes?_"

Wally miró unos momentos la pantalla, sintiendo que su estómago se retorcía por la inquietud, los nervios y, quizás, el miedo de lo que pudiera pasar al día siguiente. No se trataba sólo de volver a ser Kid Flash y volver a la batalla… la verdad deseaba que sólo fuera eso nada más. El día siguiente tendría que ser capaz de enfrentar todo lo que había estado huyendo desde antes que Artemis se había ido a aquella misión.

Pero sabía que lo enfrentaría, quizás con un poco de dudas y temor, pero finalmente lo haría.

Su mano no dudó cuando escribió la respuesta.

"_Ahí estaré_".

* * *

Después de unas cuantas horas de compañía prácticamente obligada, Barry se fue a su casa, seguramente a estar con Iris. Sólo para mejorar la convivencia y no continuar cargando el ambiente negativamente (más de lo que ya estaba, por cierto), sin ponerse de acuerdo, ambos decidieron no continuar hablando del tema ni nada que tuviera que ver, sino que conversaron de la actualidad, las investigaciones de Wally en la universidad, Iris y los próximos gemelos, Bart, el nieto del futuro, entre otras cosas mucho más triviales. A partir de ese momento, todo fue muy amable y diplomático entre ellos.

A pesar que lo intentó un par de veces, de forma muy disimulada, no pudo sacarle a qué se debían las visitas constantes a su casa por parte de los héroes y, mucho menos si éstas iban a detenerse ese día. Conociendo su suerte últimamente, no era que tuviera muchas esperanzas de que eso fuera así...

Una vez que estuvo solo otra vez (después de asegurarle a Barry que llamaría en caso que necesitara algo, lo que fuera), el pelirrojo se dirigió al departamento de Linda, quien ya lo esperaba de hacía un buen rato.

-Pensé que llegarías con chaperón- dijo con humor ella, sonriendo burlesca.

-Ja-ja...- Wally hizo ojos al cielo, pensando que a esas alturas no sería muy alejado de la realidad si es que así era -En todo caso, hay un alto porcentaje que tenga algún dispositivo de Nightwing o Batman en alguna parte de mi ropa o en el bolso, así que yo no desecharía completamente la idea de la vigilancia.

-Ja, no sería novedad- ambos se sentaron en el sillón, Linda dejando en frente de él un plato con galletas -Hartley no pudo esperarte mucho más, tenía algo qué hacer, pero quiso decirme qué era.

-Mientras no sea volver a robar, puede hacer lo que quiera- dijo Wally encogiéndose de hombros, Linda soltó una carcajada. Wally permaneció en silencio y muy pronto ella lo quedó viendo fijamente, dándose cuenta que algo ocurría.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella, sin estar segura de qué esperar con esa pregunta.

-Nightwing me escribió al celular- dijo Wally, sin mirar a su amiga -Mañana atacarán a The Light… me preguntó si tenía libre.

-¿Te pidió que fueras?- preguntó ella, notándose confusa.

-Eso es lo que estoy diciendo...- contestó él, murmurando -No sé qué me pasa, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso...

-¿Tienes miedo de pelear?

-No... tengo miedo de lo que pase entre Artemis y yo cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad- contestó el, hablando con toda sinceridad.

-Si ambos se quieren... no creo que tengas que tener tanto miedo- respondió a sus palabras, sonriendo levemente.

-Lo sé, pero... hay algo que siento que no está bien en todo esto.

Linda, en vez de contestar, quedó viendo a su amigo, pensando en buscar una manera de animarlo y ayudarlo. Finalmente sonrió y se puso de pie.

* * *

_Todos sabían que Kid Flash deseaba, entre otras cosas, ser como su mentor y tener la aprobación de él. Por otro lado, los más cercanos reconocían diferencias entre ellos que si bien en ocasiones no eran tan contundentes ni definitivas, en otras los hacía preguntarse si finalmente el más joven era demasiado distinto a su tío, lo quisiera o no._

_Uno de esos temas, era sobre la confianza._

_Los que conocían a Flash sabían que normalmente es un tipo jovial con todos, incluso con aquellos a los que combatía, especialmente los de Central. Pero en el caso de Wally, normalmente era diferente. Si bien era un molestoso constante, al punto que muchos deseaban que se fuera después de un rato, Barry sabía muy bien que habían ocasiones en los que se quedaba conversando con los delincuentes, preguntándoles de su vida y todo eso; muchos decían que la diferencia en las respuestas de los demás era porque él se veía realmente interesado en las historias, llegando al punto de preguntarles porqué actuaban de esa forma, en algunos casos puntuales llegando a ayudarlos. En cierta manera, Barry se sentía orgulloso de su sobrino._

_Algo así ocurrió con Hartley, el conocido Pied Piper, con quien sin darse cuenta comenzó a desarrollar algo parecido a una extraña amistad, en un primer momento._

_Fue por eso, porque esa pequeña amistad fue creciendo poco a poco, que Wally confió plenamente en él cuando Hartley llegó esa mañana a su escuela, evitando que entrara a la misma, diciéndole que estaban en problemas._

_Wally confiaba en él porque ya antes había demostrado que era su amigo. En más de una ocasión, Hartley había intervenido en ayuda de Wally, sobre todo cuando estaba solo, causándole problemas con los demás villanos. Por suerte para él, a Hartley no le importaba mayormente el que los demás lo rechazaran._

_-¿Cuál es el problema?- le preguntó Wally, mientras caminaban con rapidez para alejarse de la escuela. No deseaba que sus compañeros o profesores lo vieran._

_-Hay un tipo que busca a Flash...- dijo Hartley -No tengo idea de quién es, pero... te puedo decir que es medio raro._

_-¿Raro? ¿Raro en qué sentido?- le preguntó Wally, no queriendo pensar en lo que sus padres dirán cuando se enteren que se escapó de clases ese día. Y qué hablar de Barry… seguramente recibiría un sermón memorable por su escapada y seguramente también por la compañía que tenía en la misma._

_-Es un fanático- dijo Hartley -Pero un fanático de Flash, con culto religioso y todo._

_-¿De verdad?- Wally enarcó una ceja, mirando a su amigo. Lo último que se habría esperado era un culto religioso hacia la velocidad. Definitivamente habían muchos locos en el mundo -¿Cómo te enteraste?_

_-Tengo mis contactos- contestó el otro, sonriendo con orgullo -Lo que supe, es que viene una parte importante de su culto._

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Sacrificio de Flash- Wally lo quedó viendo, impresionado -lo sé, yo puse la misma cara cuando supe._

_-¿Qué haremos? ¿Es posible que podamos intervenir?_

_-Más que nada depende de ti- contestó Hartley, encogiéndose de hombros -Sabes que te apoyo._

_Wally simplemente asintió, pensando en lo que debía hacer. Su tío en esos momentos no estaba en la Tierra y, por la hora, llamar a Robin simplemente estaba desechado (si es que no quería llamar la atención de Batman, por supuesto) Con Artemis pasaba lo mismo._

_Finalmente decidió ir sólo con Hartley. Ese era un asunto de Flash, así que el equipo quedaría afuera de eso._

_-Iremos… si es muy grave lo dejaremos y esperaremos a Flash._

_-¿Y en caso de emergencia?_

_-… Bueno, siempre tengo el teléfono de Jay en caso de emergencia._

* * *

Si bien sabía que eso no era lo más sano (pensando en lo que tendría que hacer al día siguiente) Wally y Linda habían pasado parte de la noche conversando, esperando que finalmente Hartley se presentara para contarles aquello tan urgente que ocurría. No habían tenido tanta suerte, pero finalmente el pelirrojo le había contado lo ocurrido con Cicada y los problemas que le había traído con el resto del equipo.

Batman y Flash, cuál de los dos más furiosos, decidieron su suspensión del equipo durante un tiempo. Wally, orgulloso por lo que había hecho, simplemente respondió que lo volvería a hacer. Por otro lado, el equipo tampoco lo tomó para nada bien, mucho menos Artemis y Dick; incluso terminó un tiempo con la rubia por lo mismo y su mejor amigo también se alejó de él.

-El único que no me juzgó fue Jay- dijo Wally, mirando su vaso con atención, sabiendo que Linda lo escuchaba con muchísima atención –Ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué lo hizo. Una tarde, cuando estaba en casa aún recuperándome, llegó a verme. Sabía que Barry visitaba a mamá todos los días, pero no subía a mi habitación a verme y con Hartley sólo podíamos comunicarme por teléfono, Artemis y Nightwing no me hablaban y mis padres con suerte y me daban los buenos días. Bueno, en fin, Jay llegó esa tarde y se sentó conmigo en mi habitación. Antes que le reclamara cualquier cosa, comenzó a hablarme de cualquier cosa, de lo más idiota que puedes pensar- Wally rió un poco, haciendo que Linda sonriera también.

-Jay se ve que es una muy buena persona…

-Te aseguro que lo es- asintió Wally –Definitivamente el abuelo perfecto, de verdad. Estuvo conmigo toda la tarde, incluso jugamos un rato algunos juegos de mesa. Antes de irse, me dijo que no tenía que preocuparme tanto, que él estaba muy orgulloso de todo lo que había hecho y que él sí entendía que si yo no lo hubiera hecho, la víctima hubiera sido Flash.

-Vaya… definitivamente es el abuelo comprensivo- dijo ella, sonriendo.

-Sí, lo es… bueno, aparte de todos esos problemas, por lo que Cicada hizo, mi velocidad se vio afectada de alguna manera. Ya antes estaba teniendo algunos problemas de control, pero después de lo de Cicada, se agudizó. En ese mismo lugar tuve la primera crisis, Hartley era el que estaba ahí y supo de ello. Después, cuando traté de integrarme nuevamente al equipo, volvía a ocurrir si ocupaba demasiado mi velocidad empezaba este tipo de ataque…

-¿Alguno de tus amigos lo sabe?

-Sólo Hartley- contestó Wally –No quiero pensar qué puede pasar si es que ellos se enteran.

-En algún momento se enterarán- dijo Linda –Esperemos que no sea durante la batalla.

-Conociendo mi suerte…- murmuró Wally, terminando su bebida –Como estos últimos años no había usado mucho mi velocidad, no había vuelto a ocurrir. Las últimas veces fueron con Neutron y cuando nos atacaron en mi casa. Lo bueno es que en cierta forma, he podido controlarlo un poco.

-¿Qué pasará cuando no puedas controlarlo?

-Quién sabe…

Ya al otro día, ambos se dirigieron hacia Central; Wally había decidido sabiamente no aparecerse por su departamento, por si acaso aparecía alguna "visita ilustre" llegaba y se le ocurría incluirse en el "paseo". Linda, como ya lo había hecho veces anteriores, acompañó a Wally a casa de sus padres para evitar preguntas incómodas. Por primera vez desde que había ido con él, Linda sintió que no le pusieron mala cara cuando la vieron.

Y no fue tan terrible cuando llegaron Barry e Iris, la segunda ya con una abultada panza.

-¡Te ves hermosa, tía Iris!- le dijo Wally, abrazándola -No tienes idea lo bien que te sienta esta etapa.

-Espero que no insinúes que estoy vieja- dijo ella, con humor.

-Aún así, eres hermosa igual- sonrió Wally de vuelta.

-Si sigues así de adulador, voy a pensar que quieres que te regale algo, como cuando eras niño- dijo Iris, riendo.

La reunión había comenzado muy agradable para la familia. Wally trataba de ignorar la mirada constante de su tío y de plano ignoró la posibilidad de hablar con él a solas.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo en su casa, notando también que Linda podía desenvolverse mejor entre ellos, sobre todo con Iris.

Y en eso estaba, conversando con su papá, cuando sonó su teléfono.

-¿Diga?- dijo, sin mirar quién era. En parte esperaba que fuera Dick.

_-¡Wally, va a tú casa!_- gritó Hartley del otro lado, notándose agitado.

-¿Qué?

-_¡Va a tú casa, sal de ahí!_

-Hartley, no tengo idea de qué estás hablando- dijo Wally, lamentándolo luego al llamar la atención de prácticamente toda su familia. Linda, sin dudarlo, llegó a su lado.

_-¡Es Zoom, va a tú casa!_- gritó, momentos antes que en su casa se escuchara una explosión y un grito de su madre y de Iris.

* * *

**¡Volví con un nuevo cap! Se acerca la acción y la hora de la verdad, ¡esperen el próximo capítulo!**

**Muchos saludos a los que leen el fic y gracias por sus comentarios. Sigo afirmando que la amistad entre Wally y Hartley eran de las mejores cosas que tenía el comic de Flash.**

**Saludos!**


	9. IX

**Al borde del abismo.  
****Por Alisse.****  
**

* * *

_Cuando Wally escuchó de Hartley que había un culto a Flash en Central, en un primer momento no pudo evitar pensar que seguramente el otro lo decía sólo para molestarlo. ¿Qué otra razón podría tener para decir algo así? ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, podría hacer algo así? ¿Un culto a Flash?_

_Wally dudaba que una persona fuera lo suficientemente loca como para pensar en eso._

_Pocos minutos después, tuvo que tragarse sus propias palabras._

_Había un culto a Flash y, lo más extraño de todo, tenía más de cincuenta seguidores. Si la situación no hubiera sido tan seria y extraña, Wally hubiera llamado a Dick para contarle lo ridículo de todo eso; lamentablemente, no era una broma y no contaba con el tiempo suficiente como para jugar con sus compañeros._

_Desde su posición junto con Harley, escondidos entre las sombras de una cueva a las afueras de la ciudad, podía distinguir que, a la distancia, había un altar rodeado de flechas y todos los que estaban escuchando a Cicada, lucían túnicas largas y oscuras. Incluso, a pesar de la poca luz que había, fue capaz de observar a Cicada. _

_Se notaba un tipo completamente normal, excepto por la larga barba que tenía y la gran cantidad de sandeces que estaba hablando en esos momentos. _

_-Tipo loco...- murmuró Wally, a lo que Hartley sólo asintió, sin quitar la vista de lo que ocurría en el altar. Cicada decía un discurso con mucha pasión, hablando del rayo (o algo así), mientras que toda la gente escuchaba extremadamente atentos._

_-Y no tienes idea cuánto- dijo Hartley -No sólo los idolatra a los Flash y a ti, sino que cree que el rayo tiene algún poder sobrenatural. Sé que quiere hacer algo con un rayo, pero no he podido averiguar qué es…_

_-Este será el momento- murmuró Wally y los dos pusieron completa atención a lo que Cicada estaba hablando._

_-¡Hoy comenzamos con nuestras actividades sagradas, el fin de nuestra búsqueda está cerca!- la voz de Cicada resonó en todo el lugar y, con lo que dijo, ambos sólo fruncieron el ceño, continuando atentos a lo que el hombre decía a la gente que lo escuchaba como si no hubiera mañana -Aquellos que sabemos que han sido salvados por Flash, sabiendo que tienen energía del rayo dentro de ellos, tendrán que ser sacrificados hoy, para la total gloria de nuestro culto._

_Wally y Hartley se miraron, entre sorprendidos y espantados, tratando de comprender qué era lo que estaba diciendo ese hombre, fuera de la broma. Wally no lograba entender a qué se referían con lo del sacrificio, no deseaba reconocer que ellos tenían intenciones de asesinar a gente inocente sólo porque pensaban que tenían "algo" con el rayo._

_Según Wally, esa gente estaba completamente loca, no había mayor explicación a todo lo que estaba escuchando en ese lugar._

_En esos momentos, entre la voz de Cicada, escucharon unos gritos de terror. Al volver a mirar y poner atención, se dieron cuenta que entre dos tipos acercaban a una chica al altar, amarrándola luego al mismo. Desde el lugar en el que estaban, se habían dado cuenta que ella luchaba sin detenerse para poder salvarse._

_-Ahora... esta chiquilla será la primera en dar la energía a nuestro culto._

_Cicada levanto su mano, mostrando una daga en forma de rayo. Wally no demoró demasiado en reaccionar, decidido a lo que debía hacer._

* * *

Lo primero a lo que Wally atinó después de la explosión que escuchó en casa de sus padres, fue a cubrir a Linda de lo que fuera que había causado la explosión, como también de posibles objetos que hubieran saltado por la fuerza de la misma. Momento seguido, escuchó un grito de su tía Iris.

Al mirar, se quedó sin aliento por algunos instantes.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla, señora Allen- Wally, siguiendo la descripción que Hartley le había dado, se dio cuenta que era Zoom el que los había atacado. Estaba vestido igual que Flash, sólo que con los colores inversos, tenía a su tía contra la pared. Antes que Wally alcanzara a salir de su sorpresa y alejarla del maniaco, Flash había aparecido en la escena y seguido de una ráfaga había separado a ambos.

-¡Quita tus manos!- rugió Flash, furioso y sacándolo de la casa, esperando así haberlo separado lo suficiente de su familia. Wally se acercó a su tía instantes después.

-¿Estás bien?- Barry se había preocupado de dejarla en el piso con extremo cuidado, esperando así que no saliera herida por lo ocurrido.

-Sí, no te preocupes...- murmuró la pelirroja, aunque en sus ojos se podía notar el pánico y miedo por lo experimentado momentos antes. Mary y Rudy se acercaron a ayudarla a que se pusiera en un lugar más cómodo, mientras que Wally volvía con Linda, que no se había movido del lugar en el que estaba.

-Llama a Jay- le dijo, entregándole su teléfono -Dile que es urgente que venga y que tiene que traer el traje.

Momento seguido Wally ya no estaba con ella, seguramente siguió a Flash y a Zoom para unirse a la batalla. Linda aún estaba bastante confusa cuando Rudy se acerco a ella, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-¿Wally te habló de Jay?- le pregunto el hombre y, aunque ella no comprendió en un primer momento a qué se refería, no tardó en darse cuenta que la pregunta tenía segundas intenciones -¿Sabes lo de Kid Flash?

-Sí- contestó Linda, quizás con cierta actitud defensiva ante la posible reacción de Rudolph -¿Llama usted a Jay? Quizás no se acuerda de mí.

Rudy recibió el teléfono y mientras hablaba, Linda fue ver si Iris estaba bien o si necesitaba algo. La encontró tendida en el sofa, acompañada de Mary.

-¿Está bien, Iris?- le preguntó Linda, acercándose a ambas.

-Sí, Linda, no te preocupes- contestó la pelirroja, sonriendo agradecida por la preocupación. Pero ese gesto duró poco, ya que de pronto la quedó viendo fijamente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo en esos momentos -¿Ustedes sabían?

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Linda, desprevenida.

-Sobre este tipo- contestó Iris, con algo más de seguridad en sus palabras -Hartley llamó a Wally para decirle algo de él.

Linda por algunos momentos no supo qué decir, ya que como fuera, seguramente ellos encontrarían la forma de culpar a Wally de algo (aunque si lo pensaba un poco, tendrían razón de enojarse con él)

-Eh...- las miradas de la familia de Wally estaban fijas en ella, Linda no sabía qué decir, así que finalmente optó por decir lo que ella había logrado sacarle a ambos, que estaba segura, no era toda la verdad del asunto con el tal Zoom -Hartley había hablado con Wally de él, pero ninguno tenían muchos datos de Zoom.

-¿Por qué Wally no lo habló con Barry?- preguntó notablemente frustrada Mary. Linda simplemente se encogió de hombros, no pensando que sería prudente hablarles a los familiares de su amigo sobres las dudas que siempre lo atormentaban respecto a Barry y su vida personal en general.

Linda sospechaba que Wally ni siquiera estaba tan seguro de lo que sentía respecto a ellos, sobre todo con Barry.

Pero, según pudo darse cuenta, ambas mujeres no interpretaron muy bien el silencio de Linda, por lo que volvieron al ataque.

-¿Ha hablado contigo del tema, cierto?- dijo Mary, con seriedad -¿Por qué a ti y no a alguien de su familia?- preguntó luego, Linda notó perfectamente el rostro algo aproblemado de Rudy, que no sabía qué partido tomar en el asunto.

Linda trato de no sentirse ofendida con sus palabras, después de todo, ella sabía que algunos de ellos la veían simplemente como una chica que trataba de tomar el lugar de Artemis en la vida de Wally, aunque no fuera para nada de esa forma.

Antes que la chica atinara realmente a saber qué responder, desde la calle sintieron un fuerte golpe; preocupada por lo que pudiera ser, Linda dejó la casa, sin escuchar los gritos de la familia de Wally para que se quedara adentro.

* * *

_No le había costado el liberar a la chica y sacarla del altar macabro, antes que cualquiera de los que estuvieran presentes lograra decir alguna palabra o saber qué era lo que había ocurrido. Incluso, desde el lugar en que estaba, pudo ver cómo Cicada y su gente buscaba frenéticamente a su alrededor para saber qué había ocurrido._

_-Te vamps a sacar de aquí- le susurró Wally a la chica, que sólo lo observaba con grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas, seguramente shockeada por todo lo que había tenido que vivir durante las últimas horas. Una vez que Wally logró desatarla, ella quitó la amarra de su boca inmediatamente, mirando con seriedad al joven héroe._

_-Tienes que irte de aquí- le dijo ella a Wally, agitada. Tanto el pelirrojo como Hartley la quedaron viendo con sorpresa, pensando que lo más lógico sería que ella le agradeciera por haberla salvado o pidiera que la llevaran a su casa._

_-No, no puedo dejar que..._

_-¡Es que no entiendes!- lo interrumpió ella, levantando un poco la voz, pero no lo suficiente como para que los de la secta los escucharan -Te está buscando a ti o a Flash para su sacrificio, pero tú eres su prioridad._

_Esta vez, Hartley y Wally se miraron, tratando de entender qué era lo que estaba pasando ahí. Según lo que habían entendido, los sacrificios no tenían nada que ver con los velocistas._

_-Pero..._

_-¡Entiende, estás en peligro! Ellos..._

_Antes que alcanzara a terminar la frase, se vieron rodeados por los miembros de la secta; Wally, pensando en la chica y en el peligro que corría en ese lugar, la empujo hacia su amigo sin mucha delicadeza._

_-Llévala a un lugar seguro...- le dijo, mientras se ponía delante de ellos._

_-¿Y tú?- dijo Hartley, nervioso, pensando que quizás la chica algo podría tener de razón._

_-Estaré bien, llévatela._

_Hartley, pensando que mientras antes se la llevara, antes podría volver a ayudar a su amigo, tomó de la mano a la chica y se la llevó rápidamente, quitando del camino a los que se cruzaban sin mucho cuidado._

_Wally los vio alejarse y, antes que volviera sus ojos hacia sus atacantes, sintió cómo corriente recorría su cuerpo, con tanta fuerza que no pudo evitar caer pesadamente sobre el suelo de tierra, inconsciente._

* * *

Wally no podía creerlo, Zoom era rápido, quizás tanto o más que Barry y se notaba que tenía todas las intenciones de asesinar a Flash, llegando al punto que mientras más lo hiciera sufrir, mejor. Y él, Wally West, con su lentitud, lo que más podía hacer era intentar seguirlo con la mirada, esperando la posibilidad de poder atacarlo en algún momento.

Quizás Hartley tenía razón cuando le había dicho que tenía que practicar si es que no deseaba otra vez pasar un papelón como el de Neutrón. Pero ya no podía seguir lamentándose, estaba en esa situación y, aunque no le gustase, ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Pudo notar que Barry pasaba cerca de él, pero que cerca no habia rastro de Zoom. Mirando a su alrededor, buscando, se dio cuenta que Barry había caído al suelo y que no se movía.

-¡Flash!- a penas conteniéndose de decir su nombre mientras avanzaba, Wally llegó con él, hincándose a su lado.

A primera vista sólo parecía inconsciente, lo que en parte lo tranquilizó. Iba a empezar a revisarlo con más detalle, cuando sintió que alguien llegaba a su lado.

-Así que aquí está Wally West- reconoció a Zoom hablando con burla; Wally sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda, aunque trató de disimularlo lo mejor que pudo -Kid Flash retirado, ¿eh? Quien lo diría...

Wally se obligó a voltear, encontrándose frente a frente con Zoom, ojos azules muy parecidos a los de Barry, pero con una sonrisa sádica que nunca le había visto a su tío, ni siquiera en los peores momentos de las batallas.

-¿Zoom?- preguntó, más que nada por decir algo -¿Quién eres?

-El catalizador de tu destino, Wally, nada más...

Wally no alcanzó a moverse cuando fue atacado por Zoom, que no lo dejaba recobrar el aliento antes de volver a golpearlo. A momentos trataba de huir, salir corriendo o lograr distraerlo unos instantes para poder recobrar el aliento, pero Zoom era lo bastante astuto como para darse cuenta de sus movimientos.

Debía buscar la forma de soportar todo ello, al menos hasta que Jay llegara o Barry se recuperara y pudieran ayudarlo.

Por momentos pareció que Zoom le leyó la mente.

-Si te preguntas por el viejo y por qué no llega, te digo que ya me encargué de él...

-¿¡Qué le hiciste a Jay!?- gritó Wally, angustiado por el hombre con el que tenía una relación casi de abuelo.

-Sólo me aseguré que no intervenga- respondió Zoom, deteniendo los golpes de pronto y sin razón aparente, Wally cayó de rodillas y el hombre se acercó a él, mirando con arrogancia al muchacho, que trataba de recuperarse como fuera -¿Así que tú eres el que iba a derrotarme?- le dijo, sonriendo con arrogancia -Por favor, ni siquiera me has hecho sudar.

-Estoy retirado, tu lo dijiste...- gruñó Wally, haciendo lo posible por ponerse de pie, disimulando el dolor que sentía en esos momentos -No hay modo de que nosotros nos enfrentemos.

-Ahora ya no, porque no saldrás vivo de esta- Wally trató de moverse pero nuevamente fue lento, Zoom lo volvió a golpear con fuerza y en vez de continuar con lo mismo que antes, esta vez lo afirmó en contra de una pared, apretando su cuello.

-Yo tenía razón, nunca has sido digno de llevar el nombre de Flash- dijo el otro, presionando su cuello cada vez más, haciendo que Wally perdiera el aire -Estás destinado a desaparecer, tú y tú descendencia, no vivirán en este mundo...

Wally luchaba lo mejor que podía desde su posición, tratando de lograr que Zoom lo soltara y poder así luchar en su contra. Pero no tenía suerte, ni siquiera era capaz de moverse del lugar en el que estaba.

-¿O de verdad pensaste que había espacio para ti, ahora que está Impulse aquí?- continuó hablando con burla, Wally trataba de no escucharlo, sabiendo que seguramente esa sería una táctica para evitar su concentración en la batalla. Además, estaba lo bastante aproblemado con el tema de la pérdida de aire –Tú lo sabes desde la llegada de Bart a este tiempo, ¿cierto? No hay espacio para ti aquí, no para un West. Los Flash pertenecen a la familia Allen, Bart será el próximo Flash… tú dejarás de existir.

Trataba de ignorar las palabras de Zoom, que en parte se trataba de la mayoría de las dudas que pasaban por su cabeza desde antes de la llegada de Bart. ¿Es que de verdad había pensado en algún momento que él podría llevar el nombre de Flash, representarlo y llenar los enormes zapatos que dejaría su tío? Quizás había sido demasiado optimista.

Zoom observaba con atención la cara de Wally, dándose cuenta de cada efecto que tenía cada una de sus palabras en el muchacho. Wally West, incluso después de ser Flash, se había caracterizado por tener algunas crisis de seguridad, lo que afectaba directamente a sus poderes y la manifestación de los mismos. De eso mismo se aferraba Zoom en esos momentos y el ataque que realizaba.

-Tú no eres parte del legado de Flash- continuó hablando –Creaste a Kid Flash, ¿y eso qué tiene de importante? Eres un incompetente…

El pelirrojo, debido al aire que le faltaba, poco a poco había comenzado a perder el conocimiento. Sabía que Zoom continuaba hablando, burlándose de él y las habilidades que tenía como velocista (que al parecer, nunca habían sido poderes aceptables) y de cómo haría mejor dejando de existir. Estaba comenzando a cerrar los ojos, cuando de pronto sintió un golpe seco cerca de él y un fuerte quejido y luego un golpe, a la vez que caía al suelo.

-¡Vas a dejarlo tranquilo, maldito!

Wally, a pesar de todo, no tardó en reconocer la voz. Abrió los ojos, mientras trataba de recuperarse, y vio en frente de él a una chica de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, que tenía en sus manos un fierro, con el que había golpeado en la cabeza a Zoom.

Linda lo estaba defendiendo, lo mejor que podía y a pesar del miedo que mostraban sus ojos por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Lin… Linda…- por los ataques anteriores, Wally encontró difícil hablar.

-¡Wally!.- sin dejar de mirar a Zoom, que continuaba en el suelo, se acercó a él –Demonios, sí que te dio una paliza…

-Gracias… por recordármelo…- murmuró el pelirrojo –Vete de aquí…

-Pero…

-Te agradezco la ayuda- la interrumpió –Pero no quiero que estés aquí cuando se recupere.

-Tarde para eso- escucharon los dos una fría voz cerca de ellos y, por algunos instantes, los dos pensaron que todo estaba perdido.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí no más por hoy! Les cuento que quedan más o menos dos capítulos de este fic, para que vayan preparándose para el final.**

**Una aclaración, lo que Zoom le dice a Wally durante su diálogo, es una referencia a que después de la serie de Flashpoint, Wally y su familia desaparecen del mundo DC y Barry queda como el único Flash en los Nuevos 52, y Bart queda como Kid Flash original.**

**¿Qué pasará? Lo sabrán en el próximo cap!**


	10. X

**Al borde del abismo.  
****Por Alisse.****  
**

* * *

Continuaba en el suelo, después de los golpes que había recibido, Wally aún no había podido recuperarse de ellos, por lo que tuvo que ver, impotente, cómo Zoom se acercaba a su amiga, caminando con gesto completamente amenazante. La chica, temerosa y sin saber qué hacer, sólo se dedicaba a retroceder, esperando lograr mantener la distancia entre ellos, aunque una parte de ella le gritaba que era algo completamente inútil.

-Así que... Linda Park- decía Zoom mientras se acercaba a ella, mirándola de tal forma que Linda lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo -No pensé encontrarme aquí contigo, al menos no en este tiempo, pero debo reconocer que me ahorraste mucho trabajo...- agregó luego, sonriendo con sadismo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó ella, sorprendida, ya que sin estar segura de la razón, de pronto sintió que las palabras que había escuchado de Zoom la preocupaban mucho más. En un instante, mientras ella pensaba inútilmente en cómo escapar de esa situación, tuvo a Zoom en frente de ella, de manera tan sorpresiva que a pesar que intentó salir corriendo para alejarse de él, no fue capaz de moverse del lugar en que estaba. Cuando él la tomó del brazo instintivamente lanzó un grito, luchando para soltarse.

-¡Déjala!- gritó Wally, tratando de soportar el dolor y poder defenderla o al menos poder alejarla de él dentro de lo posible. A la vez que trataba de ponerse de pie y mantenerse así un tiempo decente, pudo ver cómo Zoom tenía a su amiga afirmada y, de un momento a otro, ponía dos dedos de su mano derecha sobre su cabeza, a la vez que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, completamente falsa, según Wally pudo observar.

-Un sólo movimiento en falso y mis dedos traspasarán su cabeza, así de simple- dijo, ampliando su sonrisa aún más. Linda, al escuchar sus palabras, palideció aún más, revolviéndose un poco más en los brazos de su captor, esperando encontrar una forma de poder escapar de esa situación tan angustiante.

Wally se quedó quieto, sin saber del todo qué hacer. Sabía que no podía abandonar a Linda pero no era capaz de moverse bien en esos momentos. Como salida, buscó a Barry con la mirada, ya que a esas alturas era la única esperanza que le estaba quedando, pero lo vio a la distancia aún en el suelo, inconsciente... no podía esperar otra cosa, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que había caído a causa de los golpes recibidos.

¿Qué podía hacer para ayudar a su amiga?

* * *

_La próxima vez que Wally logró abrir los ojos, no fue capaz de moverse del lugar en que estaba tirado en el suelo, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hizo para cambiar la situación deplorable y decepcionante en la que se sentía en esos momentos. Extrañamente estaba de pie, flotando dentro de un campo de energía que se sentía demasiado denso, llegando al punto que le sentía que cada vez le costaba más respirar._

_Después de unos momentos pudo acostumbrarse y enfocar mejor dentro de la poca luz con la que contaba. Logró ver que en frente de él, específicamente donde estaba el altar, a todos los seguidores del culto de Cicada, que lo miraban como si nunca hubieran visto a alguien pelirrojo o a un súper héroe. _

_Los observó durante algunos momentos más, dándose cuenta que todo ese tema del culto parecía mucho más serio de lo que pudo considerar en un primer momento._

_-¡Por fin hoy, hijos míos, uno de los Hijos del Rayo ha venido hasta aquí!- Cicada se acercó a él después de decir esas palabras, poniéndose a su lado con la daga en su mano, apretada firmemente -¡Hemos sido golpeados por un rayo, Cicada y Kid Flash, y mientras que a ti te dio la velocidad, a mí la inmortalidad!- continuó, hablándole directamente a Wally, que en ningún momento había dejado de luchar -Tú o Flash debían ser atraídos por los crímenes que cometeríamos, pero todo eso ha sido evitado por tu llegada temprana y, ahora que ya estás aquí, ¡cumplirás con tu destino!_

_Wally no pudo hacer nada, sólo cerrar sus ojos, cuando notó que la daga bajaba directo hacia su pecho, específicamente en el corazón. Entró con tal fuerza, que el pelirrojo sintió perfectamente cómo ésta traspasaba su carne._

_Extrañamente, junto con el dolor, sintió perfectamente cómo un rayo lo volvía a golpear, tal como ocurrió aquella vez cuando recreó el experimento de Barry. _

_Lo único que pudo hacer al sentir todo ello, fue gritar, a la vez que otro rayo golpeaba directamente a Cicada. Con ello, Wally se dio cuenta que todos los asistentes al extraño ritual parecían enloquecer por el éxtasis del momento, partiendo por el mismo Cicada._

_Wally, que prácticamente no podía hacer nada, se preguntaba si es que a Flash podrían haberlo mantenido atado de esa manera el tiempo suficiente como para enterrarle la daga, pero eso era algo que ya no le importaba mayormente; la daga de Cicada continuaba en su pecho y, extrañamente, éste parecía no tener intenciones de comenzar a sanar. El dolor le era insoportable y sabía que si estaba indefenso antes, en ese estado lo estaba mucho más._

_Pero de pronto, una explosión. Desde su posición y gracias a su condición, pensó que podía ser el equipo, que se había dado cuenta del problema en que se había metido y que, a pesar de eso, había acudido en su ayuda._

_-Vas a soltar a mi amigo..._

_La voz de Hartley, seria y grave, notaba real amenaza, lo que no dejó de sorprender a Wally, ya que Hartley solía ser muy tranquilo y lo más alejado de lo que se podría definir como "peligroso"._

* * *

Linda se revolvía en los brazos de Zoom, esperando que de esa forma éste la soltara después de un rato. Sabía que todos esos intentos eran inútiles, pero aún así no dejaba de intentarlo una y otra vez.

-Pensé que tendría que esperar más tiempo para conocerte por fin- decía Zoom a la chica, sin darle libertad para dejar que escapara o se moviera mucho -Se suponía que ustedes se conocerían un poco más adelante… aunque a estas alturas no me extraña que haya cambiado eso también.

Wally escuchaba confuso las palabras de Zoom, tratando de adivinar por qué Zoom podía estar interesado en su amiga. ¿Y qué trascendencia tenía eso que ellos debían conocerse después?

-¿Tú también desaparecerás?- le preguntó Zoom, acercándose a Linda lo suficiente como para hablarle al oído. La chica trataba de alejarse lo más posible de él, pero le era imposible con el agarre que Zoom tenía.

-¡Déjala!- gritó Wally, desesperado por no poder ayudarla a salir de ahí.

De pronto, una estela roja llegó con ellos y obligó a Zoom a soltarla, alejándose luego hacia donde estaba Wally. Barry había despertado y examinaba rápidamente a su sobrino y a la amiga de éste.

-Wally...- comenzó a decir Flash, al ver el estado en el que estaba el chico, a la vez que Linda se inclinaba junto a él.

-Estoy bien...- murmuró Wally, aún sin poder moverse del todo bien.

Barry, sin creerle mucho al pelirrojo, volvió sus ojos hacia Zoom, que veía la escena con una sonrisa divertida y brazos cruzados.

-No es contigo con quien vengo a luchar, Barry- dijo Zoom al velocista, levantando sus brazos en señal de supuesta rendición, Barry frunció el ceño al escuchar que decía su nombre como si lo supiera hace mucho tiempo -Ya podremos enfrentarnos en el futuro.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?- le preguntó Barry, ignorando el agregado de Zoom.

-¿Es que no lo sabes?- preguntó Zoom, soltando una risita y hablando con todo de inocencia completamente fingida -Yo soy del futuro, Barry Allen, sé todo acerca de ustedes- quedó mirando al pelirrojo con expresión ofendida -¿Por qué no se lo dijiste, Wally?- le preguntó con tono de burla, y éste pudo ver cómo Barry lo miraba, sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando -Yo sé que Hartley te lo dijo.

-Wally... ¿Tú sabías de él?- le preguntó Barry y el pelirrojo por momentos se sintió una muy mala persona por haber ocultado información a su tío que pudo ser de importancia… pero Wally no alcanzó a decir palabra antes que Zoom aprovechara el momento para atacar.

Wally y Linda sintieron el viento pasar cerca de ellos, sabiendo que la lucha se había reiniciado. El pelirrojo trató de incorporarse nuevamente, siendo ayudado por ella.

-¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó Linda, observándolo con atención.

-Bastante mejor- contestó Wally, buscando con la mirada a Barry y a Zoom para buscar una oportunidad de unirse a la batalla, pero no logrando hacerlo muy bien -¿Tú estás bien?- preguntó luego, rindiéndose.

-Sí, gracias...- Linda lo quedó viendo unos momentos, y luego habló, notándose incómoda -¿Qué vas a hacer, Wally?

El pelirrojo no escuchó su pregunta, atento a lo que ocurría a si alrededor y esperando en cualquier momento que su amiga o él mismo eran ayudados a la batalla. De pronto, pudo notar una estela roja y otra amarilla pasar por la calle a gran velocidad.

En esos momentos, Wally se arrepintió de haberse retirado aquella vez, sin siquiera haber luchado en contra de lo que Batman y Flash le habían dicho. Se puso de pie, esperando el momento de poder entrar a la pelea, cuando sintió unos gritos de dolor cerca de él.

Al mirar, se dio cuenta que el causante de ellos no era otro que Zoom. No estaba seguro del momento, pero el hombre del futuro fue capaz de sacarle ventaja a su tío, prácticamente dejándolo en el suelo y, sin piedad, golpearlo con fuerza desmedida en su pierna derecha.

Wally podía jurar que, con el segundo golpe, su hueso de la pierna sonó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él fuera capaz de escucharlo a pesar de la distancia que lo separaba... y ese sonido fue seguido por un grito de dolor por parte de Barry.

Ya sintiéndose un poco mejor y llevado por la rabia del momento por lo que Zoom estaba haciendo, Wally trató de acercarse cuando se dio cuenta que Zoom tenía las mismas intenciones con la otra pierna. Sólo fue detenido instantes después por un estallido cercano, el cuál mandó a volar a Zoom, alejándolo definitivamente del velocista. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que el causante de ello había sido Hartley, que llegaba a la batalla con un arma de gran tamaño.

-¿Llego muy tarde?- preguntó el otro, sonriendo con el arma inventada por él mismo en sus manos. Wally y Linda sonrieron, mientras que Barry lo miraba con la boca abierta, sorprendido por su llegada a la batalla.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Wally, llegando a su lado en unos instantes, llevando a Linda en sus brazos y dejándola a su lado -Cuídala, ¿sí?

-No tienes que pedirlo- sonrió Hartley. Wally asintió y, de un momento a otro, Zoom estuvo en frente de él.

Wally pensó en sus mínimas posibilidades para ganarle al velocista en frente de él, considerando que el otro había dejado fuera de combate a Barry y ni siquiera se veía agotado o falto de ideas para los siguientes enfrentamientos.

-¿Miedo, Wally?- le preguntó Zoom, sonriendo con burla -No tienes mucho que hacer en contra de mí, en realidad, no tienes cómo ganarme. Una vez que acabe por fin contigo, seguiré con Flash y con tus dos amigos de aquí, y luego con Impulse- Wally frunció el ceño, no gustándole las palabras del otro -No tienes idea de cuánto me divertiré... sin contar que también está tu familia… ¿tú tía ya está esperando a los Gemelos Tornado?

Wally apretó los puños, mirando de reojo a su tío, que le devolvió la mirada inmediatamente. Con sólo verlo a los ojos, Wally intentó transmitirle todos los sentimientos que tenía por él, por el que consideraba su segundo padre.

Barry pareció comprender, pudo ver el pánico en su expresión cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. El pelirrojo no escuchó cuando Barry lo llamó, gritando a lo que daba su garganta.

Y Wally hizo lo que sabía hacer: correr; y lo hizo con tanto corazón y dispuesto al sacrificio por sus seres queridos, que de pronto sintió que no tenia límites.

* * *

_El momento que Hartley sacó la daga de su pecho, Wally estaba a penas consciente. Adolorido y desorientado, podía darse cuenta que no estaba curándose, como debía ocurrir, al contrario, cada momento que pasaba se sentía mucho peor._

_-¡Wally!- Hartley lo único que atinó a hacer después de ver la sangre que salía desde la herida, fue a tapar la misma con sus manos, esperando así ayudar un poco a detener el flujo; él sabía que los velocistas tenían la capacidad de sanar más rápido que lo normal de la gente, pero después de ver la cantidad de sangre que había, no pudo evitar dudar -¡Vamos, Wally, resiste! _

_-No estoy... bien...- murmuró el chico, tratando de soportar el dolor._

_-Pero vas a estarlo- replicó inmediatamente el otro, sin dejar de presionar con sus manos -¿Ves? Ya estás comenzando a curarte...- agregó luego, con voz temblorosa._

_Wally no sabía si eso lo decía para tranquilizarlo o sentirse mejor él mismo y convencerse de que todo saldría bien y la verdad, muy pronto dejó de preocuparse por ello, cuando por fin sintió que su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y sus ojos se cerraban, a la vez que la preocupación se alejaba de él y parecía que todo estaría mejor… sólo debía cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar._

_-¡No te atrevas!- Hartley lo sacudió con muy poca delicadeza, causándole sobresalto y que reaccionara automáticamente -Escucha, en mi bolsillo tengo chocolate, te lo daría yo pero no creo que aprecies el sabor a sangre- agregó y Wally sonrió un poco, haciendo lo posible para que su brazo le hiciera caso y sacara el chocolate._

_Después de lo que a Hartley le pareció una eternidad (en parte entendió cómo era que se sentía Wally cuando se aburría o estaba ansioso), el pelirrojo fue capaz de comerse el chocolate. En caso que no fuera suficiente, le músico tenía en su morral otras opciones que podían ayudar: más chocolate y galletas._

_-Gracias...- sonrió un poco Wally, notándose un poco menos pálido._

_-Sólo resiste, la ayuda viene en camino- asintió Hartley y pudo notar perfectamente cómo Wally palidecía después de escuchar esas palabras -No llamé a tu tío, sino a Jay..- se apresuró a decir Hartley, dándose cuenta de la razón del temor de su amigo -Pensé que era lo mejor, al menos él nos escuchará antes de querer asesinarme por ser una mala influencia para ti._

_El pelirrojo sonrió levemente, sabiendo que lo que venía sería malo para él, tanto por parte de Barry, como por Batman y el equipo… si es que tenía suerte y la Liga no se metía en el asunto (lo que seguramente no ocurriría). Empezando, el cuestionamiento por su amistad con Hartley (lo que aún ocurría frecuentemente), estaba seguro que no iba a faltar quien pensara que lo había hecho a propósito para que lo mataran._

_Fue en ese momento que comenzó, sin un previo aviso ni nada. Fue todo simultáneo según Hartley, Wally nunca podría explicar exactamente qué fue lo que ocurrió._

_Electricidad rodeando su cuerpo, a la vez que un gran dolor generalizado en todos lados, lo hicieron abrir los ojos y gritar de tal forma que Hartley, sorprendido y asustado, instintivamente se alejó de él, sin saber qué hacer._

_-¿¡Wally, qué ocurre!?- le preguntó, asustado y nervioso por su amigo, esperando que fuera capaz de contestarle independiente de lo que le ocurría en esos momentos._

_Wally pareció no escucharlo, continuando con ese dolor punzante; como pudo se puso de lado, encogiéndose un poco. Hartley, con la boca abierta, pudo ver cómo la herida del pecho se cerraba, quedando en su lugar una cicatriz en forma de rayo._

_Pero Wally parecía seguir sufriendo por el dolor, ni siquiera siendo capaz de decirle algo a su amigo para tranquilizarlo, mucho menos en pensar alguna forma de detener todo eso que sentía en esos momentos. _

_Hartley contuvo el aliento cuando el cuerpo de Wally pareció trasparente durante unos instantes, antes de volver a estar normal otra vez, repitiéndose un par de veces el fenómeno. Después de lo que pareció una verdadera eternidad, la crisis pareció terminar, Wally, agotado, quedó inconsciente en el suelo._

_Sólo momentos después Hartley se atrevería a tocarlo, justo antes de que finalmente llegara Jay._

_Pensando en su amigo, no dijo nada a Jay aparte de la herida producida por la daga de Cicada. Días después, cuando por fin pudo comunicarse con Wally, éste le agradecería el que no les contara del extraño ataque que sufrió._

_A partir de esos momentos, sólo sería un secreto entre los dos._

* * *

Wally sólo esperaba que su cuerpo soportara hasta el final el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo y que no le diera esos ataques antes que terminara con Zoom definitivamente. Porque de una cosa estaba seguro: no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que el otro velocista no cayera y así se asegura que dejara a su familia en paz.

El momento en el que llegó a su límite de velocidad, pudo ver cómo Zoom sonreía con desprecio a la vez que aprovechaba su lentitud para atacarlo sin detenerse y sin piedad. Pero por la mente de Wally no pasó la derrota. Esa no era una opción si es que estaba la seguridad de su familia en juego.

De pronto, a la vez que apretaba los dientes para concentrarse, cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos, notó que los movimientos de Zoom cada vez se hacían más lentos, al punto que los veía como si fueran en cámara lenta; algo así nunca le había ocurrido. Fascinado por ello y sabiendo que era su oportunidad, Wally comenzó el contraataque.

Cada movimiento que hacía era más rápido que el anterior, al punto que era capaz de ver cómo Zoom lo miraba con horror por lo que estaba logrando en la batalla. Ahora no era Zoom el que llevaba las direcciones en la batalla, era Wally, los golpes que daba y los impulsos que éstos tenían los que enviaban a Zoom por los aires.

Fascinado, Wally podía sentir el poder que corría por su cuerpo, dándole velocidades tales que nunca había experimentado anteriormente, ni en sus mejores tiempos. Habían dado vueltas al planeta en contadas ocasiones en sólo unos cuantos segundos; sin saber qué era, podía sentir una conexión a algo superior, poderoso e indescriptible. Y esa conexión estaba centrada en su pecho, en la cicatriz que Cicada había dejado hacía unos cuantos años.

Kid Flash no sabía qué ocurría, pero esperaba que durara hasta que Zoom estuviera fuera de combate.

El último golpe en la cara y Zoom quedó tirado en la calle desde donde había partido todo. Malherido, inconsciente y débil, ni siquiera fue capaz de moverse una vez que quedó en tierra. Wally fue visible para los demás instantes después y lo que vieron los dejó con la boca abierta, sobre todo a Barry. El muchacho, con su uniforme de Kid Flash, estaba rodeado de energía, llegando al punto que las piedras y pavimento suelto a su alrededor se elevaba en el aire y se desintegraban.

-Wally...- Barry estaba con la boca abierta, el pelirrojo no se había movido del lugar pero Barry no necesitó eso para darse cuenta que lo había pasado con él hacía pocos momentos, lo había cambiado, no sería el mismo a partir de ese momento. Incluso su manera de pararse era diferente. Y fue ahí que Barry supo que su sobrino había alcanzado un poder que, hasta ese momento, él no había logrado, lo mismo con Jay y Bart.

Ninguno había alcanzado a moverse siquiera cuando un nuevo ataque comenzó. Sorpresivamente, pareció que electricidad comenzó a rodearlo y Wally, presa del dolor, cayó de rodillas, tomándose la cabeza.

-¡Wally!- Linda tuvo intenciones de acercarse a él, pero Hartley la detuvo tomándola del brazo -¡Hartley...!

-No puedes acercarte a él cuando le ocurre eso, ¿o es que no recuerdas la última vez?- le dijo, sin soltarla.

Barry abrió la boca al escuchar eso. Quiso pedir una explicación de lo que los otros dos habían hablado sobre _su_ sobrino, pero no tuvo tiempo, ya que Linda golpeó a Hartley en el estómago con fuerza, haciendo que la soltara y luego comenzó a correr hacia el pelirrojo.

-¡Linda, no!- mucho más rezagado que ella, Hartley también comenzó a correr hacia Wally y, por instantes, Barry tuvo la misma intención, hasta que recordó lo mal que estaba su pierna, por lo que tuvo que quedarse en donde estaba, observando.

Wally continuaba en la agonía. De rodillas en el suelo podía sentir la electricidad recorrerlo entero, causándole dolor generalizado. La diferencia con las veces anteriores, era que sentía perfectamente cómo el dolor se incrementaba en vez de disminuir.

-¡Wally!- al abrir un poco los ojos, pudo ver que Linda se acercaba a él corriendo, pudo notar que Hartley hacía lo mismo.

Fue en esos momentos que pudo sentirlo. La conexión que tenía con ese otro lugar o dimensión, el poder que eso desconocido tenía y que se manifestaba en esos momentos con toda la energía que tenía a su alrededor. Sin saber la razón, de pronto pareció comprender qué era lo que ocurriría con él, estaba en su cabeza.

Sin saber qué hacer, extendió su mano hacia Linda. No deseaba irse, quería volver a ver a Artemis, abrazarla y estar con ella, afrontar los problemas juntos y superarlos; deseaba volver a ver a Dick y pedirle perdón por su forma de actuar del último tiempo... deseaba estar con su familia, tener una nueva oportunidad con sus tíos.

Pero de pronto pareció verlo. Instantes antes que Linda lograra tocarlo, las palabras de Zoom hicieron eco en su cabeza. Él lo sabía.

Finalmente reaccionó cuando sintió que Linda tomaba su mano..

Instantes antes que un rayo cayera sobre ellos.

Seguido por un profundo silencio.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**He aquí el penúltimo capítulo del fic... como se darán cuenta, a Wally le pasó casi lo mismo que en la serie (más que nada basado en la saga Crisis de los cómic de DC). Les soy sincera y aclaro que este final estaba pensado desde antes que terminara la serie, de hecho, estuve a punto de cambiarlo por eso mismo... pero como haré continuación de este fic (que será, espero, más corto), decidí continuar.**

**Un hurra por Wally y la golpiza que le dio a Zoom xD.**

**Hasta pronto!**


	11. XI

**Al borde del abismo.  
****Por Alisse.****  
**

* * *

Decir que en la Atayala había comenzado una celebración era decir poco. A pesar que no estaban todos los miembros de la Liga presentes (habían muchos viendo el tema del juicio) y habían otros tanto en misiones, los presentes se contagiaron con la alegría de los chicos al poder detener a Reach sin ninguna consecuencia.

Incluso habían tenido la fortuna de poder capturar a los cabecillas de Reach, incluido Black Beetle y los extraterrestres. Definitivamente había más de una excusa para celebrar… y hubiera sido mucho mejor si es que hubieran agarrado a Vándalo o a Luthor, pero no todo es perfecto siempre.

Pero entre todos los héroes que estaban por ahí, podía verse que había uno de ellos que aún no de decidía a actuar. Parado en frente de uno de los ventanales que mostraba el panorama del universo, Dick Grayson, Nightwing, observaba su celular, comprobando si había alguna noticia de su mejor amigo.

Wally le había dicho que iría con ellos a luchar, pero no se había aparecido en todo el día ni había llamado para avisar de algún posible percance. No estaba seguro de si sentirse enojado o dolido por su actuar... pero algo dentro de él le decía que _algo_ debió de ocurrir con él para faltar, Wally difícilmente faltaba a su palabra.

-Kaldur me dijo que había aceptado- la voz de Artemis lo hizo despertar y salir de sus pensamientos. Dick volteó para ver cómo ella se acercaba a él, quedando a su lado. Aún vestía como Tigress, sólo se había quitado la máscara -Wally dijo que iría con nosotros... ¿crees que esté enojado con lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos?

-... No lo sé, en verdad...- murmuró Dick, una parte importante de él pensando que era por esa misma razón que no se había presentado aquella noche con ellos a ayudarlos -Pero si así fuera, no creo que su enojo llegase a tanto como no querer ayudarnos.

-Lo sé... pero aún así, no puedo evitar estar preocupada- murmuró Artemis -Tengo miedo de pensar que las cosas pudieron cambiar mucho entre nosotros...

Dick no contestó, simplemente quedó viendo a su amiga y luego pasó un brazo por sus hombros, acercándola a él en un gesto de cariño.

-Venga lo que venga, sé que serán capaces de superarlo...- le dijo él, sonriendo -incluso con lo obstinado que puede ser Wally, estoy seguro que podrán superar cualquier problema.

Artemis soltó una risita, al tiempo que al lugar llegaban Kaldur, Conner y Megan; el primero de ellos con una expresión que bien demostraba felicidad… y un poco de shock.

-¿Como salió todo con Aquaman?- fue lo primero que Artemis les preguntó al verlos acercarse, aunque por la cara que tenía, debía ser algo bueno.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba- sonrió Kaldur, no queriendo admitir que aún se sentía algo nervioso por la reunión que había tenido con su mentor, en la cual tuvo que explicarle todo el plan que él y Dick habían tenido.

-No puedo creer que todo haya terminado- sonrió Megan, notándose genuinamente feliz -Y tan bien, además. Sin nada que haya quedado inconcluso.

-Es una buena razón para celebrar- sonrió Conner, cruzándose de brazos; si bien todos lo quedaron viendo con extrañeza por algunos momentos, muy pronto la idea fue aceptada unánimemente. Se lo merecían después de tantos sacrificios.

-Tenemos que llamar a los demás- dijo Megan, elevándose un poco del suelo.

_Reconocido, Flash A-04…_

El grupo guardó silencio unos momentos, escuchando atentos. Si bien nunca lo reconocieron (al menos públicamente), todos esperaron que después del anuncio de Flash, todos esperaban que nombraran a Wally. Lo que nunca ocurrió.

Extrañados, se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el transportador, llegando justo en el momento en que Bart se encontraba con su abuelo.

-¡Ganamos, abuelo!- decía feliz, sin darse cuenta que la expresión en el rostro de Flash no mostraba felicidad la felicidad que debería en una situación como esa -¡Vencimos la amenaza, ¿puedes creerlo?! Ahora el futuro...

-Bart...- la voz de Flash fue débil, pero lo que detuvo el discurso del chico fue que el hombre puso una mano en su hombro para llamar a su atención -Tengo algo que decirte...

-¿Pasó algo malo?- preguntó el chico, angustiándose.

-Es Wally...- contestó Flash, su voz perdiéndose un poco -El... murió...

-¿¡Qué!?

Recién en ese momento Barry se dio cuenta que no estaban solos. Después de una mirada rápida por el lugar, se encontró con los miembros del equipo... sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vio a Artemis, que aún parecía no reaccionar por las palabras del héroe.

-¿Artemis...?- murmuró Barry, momentáneamente olvidando lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- lo interrumpió Bart, llamando su atención nuevamente. Barry volvió a mirar a su nieto mientras los demás trataban de digerir la noticia. Notó que Oliver y Dinah se unían al grupo -¿Quién fue?

-Un tipo llamado Zoom, nos atacó hoy y Wally estaba en la casa en Central- Barry se quedó en silencio cuando notó que Bart palidecía visiblemente.

-¿Él lo mató?- esta vez dijo Artemis, su voz temblorosa por las lágrimas que se estaban formando.

-Sí, algo así...- respondió Flash, notándose de pronto agotado -La verdad es que ni yo entiendo lo que ocurrió con Wally... después de vencer a Zoom, llegando a un poder que... bueno, ni yo lo tengo, y después que corrió desapareció- contó, no mirando a nadie en especial –Desapareció después que su propia energía parecía atacarlo… él y su amiga.

-¿Amiga?- murmuró Artemis, pero el silencio era tan profundo que todos escucharon.

-Sí... su nombre era Linda Park...

-¡No, ella no!- todos saltaron ante los gritos de Bart, que de pronto se notaba frenético -¡Linda no!

Sin previo aviso, Bart salió corriendo de la Atalaya. Tan rápido fue, que el transportador indicó su salida cuando éste ya no estaba en el lugar. Cuando Flash lo iba a seguir, fue detenido por Artemis, que comenzó a hablarle.

-¿Qué pasó en realidad?- le dijo, poniéndose en frente de él, su rostro con lágrimas -¡¿Cómo alguien puede desaparecer nada más?!- le gritó. Flash la quedó viendo unos momentos antes de hablarle.

-Wally lo sabía...- murmuró Flash, sin dejar de mirar a la chica -Él sabía que tu no habías muerto- Barry pensó en todas aquellas veces que su sobrino actuaba tan extraño con todos, aislándose tanto de su familia como de sus propios amigos. Todo le hacía sentido ahora...

-Artemis estaba en una misión encubierta junto con Kaldur- dijo Dick, con un tono que no admitía ningún tipo de cuestionamiento a la acción de sus amigos; obviamente esto mismo hizo que Flash lo quedase mirando fijamente -¿Qué pasó con Wally?- preguntó luego, pero Flash ni siquiera se movió, no se veía con intenciones de responderle.

-Barry...- la intervención de Dinah pareció calmarlo un tanto, al menos lo suficiente como para querer seguir hablando.

-Fuimos atacado por un velocista hoy en Central, su nombre es Zoom- comenzó a decir Flash, suspirando -Era incluso más rápido que yo... pero Wally se las arregló para vencerlo, terminó con tanto poder que... no sé, no pudo controlarlo.

-No entiendo...

-Después de vencerlo, Wally experimentó algo extraño. Parecía que el mismo poder que lo rodeaba lo estaba atacando, su misma fuerza- continuó hablando -Después Pied Piper me dijo que eso le había ocurrido antes, cuando usaba demasiado su velocidad...

-No puede ser- intervino Dinah, frunciendo el ceño –Si algo así le hubiera ocurrido, Wally nos lo hubiera dicho...- agregó Canary, pero fue interrumpida por la risa amarga de Barry.

-No lo hizo- dijo el velocista –La primera vez fue después de Cicada y la última vez que le había pasado fue después que se fue de Washington aquella noche que él y Linda fueron atacados en Palo Alto. Sólo Hartley y Linda sabían de esto- dijo y quedó mirando a todos. Los presentes sólo se miraban entre ellos, sin estar seguros de qué pensar.

Dick miró a Artemis, que no se veía mucho más calmada. Él pensó que la entendía… seguramente por su cabeza pasaban miles de razones por las que Wally les ocultaría una información tan importante. ¿Que pretendía con eso?

-Escuchen, debo ir con mi familia...- dijo Barry de pronto -Ellos... no lo han tomado bien... Iris y Mary no están bien.

Antes que el velocista pudiera correr hacia el transportador, Dinah lo tomó del brazo, deteniendo su carrera. Ella le sonrió cuando se miraron.

-Está de más decir que cuentas con nosotros.

-Sí… gracias.

* * *

El resto de la celebración tenía un sabor amargo. Los miembros antiguos de Young Justice parecían no creer lo que Flash les había dicho, mientras que los más nuevos, que no habían tenido la oportunidad de compartir mucho tiempo con el pelirrojo, estaban preocupados por Bart, que a pesar que trataban de comunicarse con él, no daba señales de vida.

Conner miraba la televisión fijamente, sin notar como poco a poco era rodeados por miembros de la Liga y de su mismo equipo. Había comenzado a ver las noticias solo, tratando de poner su cabeza en orden. Sin darse cuenta del momento, puso un canal de Central, quizás esperando que hablaran sobre lo ocurrido ese mismo día. Y los demás pensaron muy parecido, porque muy pronto comenzó a ser rodeado por los demás miembros.

Y muy pronto pasó. En cámara apareció una mujer morena, compañera de Iris West, hablando desde Central.

-_Hoy nuevamente Flash y su compañero de siempre, Kid Flash, han salvado a la ciudad. Durante la jornada, un nuevo enemigo apareció amenazando a una familia local y ambos héroes, según testigos, fueron capaces de derrotarlo. Según se nos ha informado, su nombre es Profesor Zoom..._

En esos momentos, aparecieron las imágenes de una cámara de un testigo. Ahí se podía ver claramente a Flash y Kid Flash en frente de un hombre con el mismo traje de Flash, aunque con el detalle de ser amarillo y con el cinturón rojo. Cerca de ellos también se podía ver a Linda y a Hartley de pie, mirando con atención.

-_Estas son las únicas imágenes que hemos sido capaces de conseguir del enfrentamiento y dura sólo unos cuantos segundos_- continuó la mujer hablando. Las imágenes se repitieron un par de veces y luego volvieron con la periodista _-Ni siquiera las cámaras de seguridad registraron lo ocurrido en Central, los técnicos creen que por alguna razón, fallaron. Por otro lado y aunque sabemos que los héroes de Central hicieron lo posible por evitarlo, hubo dos víctimas fatales durante el enfrentamiento. Dos jóvenes amigos que estaban de visita en la zona, recibieron parte del impacto del enfrentamiento; ambos han sido identificados como Wallace Rudolf West y Linda Kiyo Park. Desde ya, nuestras sentidas condolencias a sus familias, especialmente a Iris West-Allen, compañera nuestra y…_

Conner apagó la televisión sin previo aviso. Enfurruñado como en otros tiempos, se puso de pie y salió del lugar sin mirar a nadie. A pesar que más de uno tuvo intenciones de reclamarle por lo que había hecho, después de ver la expresión de su rostro no fueron capaces de hacerlo.

-¿Has hablado con Barry?- le preguntó Canary a Oliver, que habían observado todo desde una distancia prudente.

-No mucho- contestó el arquero -Quiero ir a verlo pero no sé si será invasivo para la familia, Artemis y Nightwing están con ellos. Y si le dijeron a Roy, lo más seguro es que esté allá también, con ellos.

-Ya veo...- murmuró Dinah, suspirando. Cuando Ollie puso una mano en su hombro, ella comenzó a hablar –No puedo dejar de pensar que... quedaron tantas cosas pendientes respecto a Wally y al equipo... y ahora que el murió...

-Este tipo de cosas nos toman por sorpresa a todos, lo último que esperamos es que nuestros seres queridos mueran... sobre todo si hay problemas de por medio…

-Sí...

Ollie abrazó a Dinah con fuerza, tratando de consolarla entre sus lágrimas.

* * *

El día del funeral había un sol realmente radiante que contrastaba completamente con el sentimiento que tenían los presentes. Aparte de los amigos y familia, estaban también aquellos héroes que estaban en la Tierra (el juicio aún no terminaba) vestidos de civil.

Quien había muerto era sólo Wally West, un joven estudiante universitario; Kid Flash continuaba siendo un héroe retirado.

Todo fue con normalidad, incluso hubo discursos: Rudolph West, Barry Allen y Dick Grayson. Artemis estaba sentada junto con Iris y Mary, era difícil saber cuál estaba más afectada por lo ocurrido.

Para nadie paso desapercibido la ausencia de Bart en la ceremonia.

Iris, acompañando en todo momento a Mary, se sentía horrible. No podía ni quería creer que el chico pelirrojo que había visto crecer y que había mimado desde que había nacido, ya no estaba más. Había una parte de ella que no lo aceptaba y que nunca lo haría, ella lo sabía. Ella siempre lo estaría esperando en casa y que entrara a penas saludando y directo hacia el helado (era por eso mismo que siempre procuraba que en su casa no faltara el helado). Mucho menos cuando tuvieron que hacer el funeral con un ataúd vacío.

No estaba segura de cómo sentirse cuando vio la caja bajar a tierra, su mirada estaba fija en la madera, podía sentir a su lado el llanto de su cuñada; ella no era capaz de derramar ni una lágrima, simplemente no era capaz de aceptarlo. Sólo podía sentir cómo Barry apretaba sus hombros.

Sin querer ver más eso, levantó la vista y, a la distancia entre algunos árboles, distinguió perfectamente la silueta de Hartley Hataway. Después de observarlo unos momentos, con seguridad se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el joven; sólo Barry la siguió con la mirada y se preparó para cualquier ataque. Fue eso lo que alertó a algunos miembros de la Liga.

El joven, al verse descubierto, comenzó a alejarse, esperando no llamar la atención.

-¡Hartley!- lo llamó Iris, tratando de apurarse lo más posible para alcanzarlo, pero con el avanzado embarazo no lograba demasiado -¡Espera!

Fue eso lo que hizo que se detuviera, volteando cuando sintió que ella estaba cerca.

-Eh...- el joven se notaba nervioso por la situación -lamento que me haya visto, pero yo...

-No, no, está bien- lo detuvo ella, sonriendo levemente -Está bien que estés aquí...- agregó.

-... ¿Ah sí?- pregunto él, notándose esta vez confundido por sus palabras. No sabía si era broma o no -¿Está segura?

-Por supuesto- contestó Iris -Barry me dijo lo que hiciste por él cuando Zoom le iba a romper la otra pierna y también que trataste de ayudar a Linda y a Wally antes que de lo del rayo...- continuó, sus ojos verdes mostrando la tristeza que sentía por cómo habían salido las cosas -Eso para mí es suficiente mérito como para que estés con nosotros hoy.

-Pero... estoy seguro que nadie me quiere ahí- replico Hartley, bajando la mirada.

Iris, sabiendo que se refería a la Liga y al equipo de Wally, terminó por extender su mano hacia el joven. Él la quedo viendo con notable sorpresa.

-Wally hace años nos dijo que tu habías cambiado y nadie quiso escucharlo- comenzó a decir ella -Estoy segura que después de lo que hiciste por él aquella noche, Mary y Rudolph están de acuerdo conmigo en que debes estar aquí como cualquier otro. Nosotros somos la familia de Wally, la Liga se puede ir al diablo. Además, estoy segura que Wally nunca me perdonaría si es que no te incluyera en su funeral.

Después de unos momentos más de dudas, Hartley terminó por tomar la mano de Iris y ella caminó con paso firme hacia donde todos estaban reunidos. Hartley no se atrevió a mirar a nadie a la cara, pero sí podía sentir las miradas sobre él, especialmente de Nightwing y Artemis.

Una vez que todo terminó, la gente comenzó a dejar el lugar, con excepción de la familia de Wally, Dick, Artemis, Hartley y Roy, el clon. Los tres últimos continuaban mirando feo al que fuera Pied Piper.

Hubo un momento que una pareja se acercó a Hartley y, después de intercambiar algunas palabras, los tres se acercaron a Mary y Rudolph.

-Me gustaría que conocieran a dos personas- dijo Hartley a Mary, Rudolph e Iris. Estos los quedaron viendo.

-¿A quién?- preguntó Iris, mirándolos con curiosidad.

-Ellos son los padres de Linda- dijo Hartley, una vez que llegaron con ellos -Quisieron también estar aquí...

Mary y Rudolph se acercaron a ambos y los saludaron.

-Lamentamos mucho lo que ocurrió con Linda- dijo Rudolph.

-Nosotros también por lo de su hijo- dijo el padre de la chica -Linda fue con él un par de veces a vernos...

-Gracias por venir- dijo Mary, lo mejor que pudo -Conocimos a Linda también, Wally vino a Central un par de veces con ella...

Las dos parejas se fueron alejando, caminando lentamente, conversando. Los demás se quedaron ahí, observándolos. Momentos después, Hartley comenzó a alejarse también; se despidió sólo de Iris y ésta le hizo prometer que iría a la casa a verla y conversar.

-Es hora de ir a casa- dijo la pelirroja, pero Barry pareció no escucharla -¿Barry?

-Es tarde, ¿cierto?- preguntó él, calladamente y pareciendo ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Iris, dándose cuenta que él miraba hacia el montón de tierra que estaba el ataúd.

-Para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros- contestó Barry -A veces solía pensar que tendríamos todo el tempo del mundo, así que fui posponiéndolo, pero... ahora que no está, pienso en todas las veces que no lo llamé o que no lo invité a la casa con nosotros...

-Barry... él sabe que lo sientes, estoy segura que, donde esté, habrá pensado en lo ocurrido entre ustedes y puede que incluso te encuentre razón... Vámonos a casa, ¿sí?

Barry sólo asintió, pero no se movió del lugar en que estaba, sólo tomó de la mano a Iris. Ninguno de los presentes interrumpió la conversación entre los dos esposos.

-No merecía morir...- murmuró Barry, bajando la mirada. Por la voz, los demás se dieron cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Claro que no...

-Ambos, Wally y Linda... él sabía lo que ocurriría, lo sé por la cara que puso antes que cayera el rayo... y ella quizás también... quién sabe lo que pasó por la cabeza de ambos antes que desaparecieran...

Iris lo abrazó y ambos comenzaron a alejarse, caminando con lentitud por el cementerio. Los vieron alejarse Dick y Artemis.

-Lo único que puedo pensar- murmuró Artemis -es que la última vez que lo vi, me fui enojada y celosa por Linda Park... y ahora no se me quita de la cabeza que yo debería estar en el lugar de ella.

Dick no contestó, no sabía qué decirle ante sus palabras. La observó durante unos momentos y luego la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de darle a entender que podía contar con él en todo momento. Artemis se largo a llorar.

-Se fue, Dick... Wally se fue y no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que no le dije que lo amaba por última vez... quizás se fue pensando que estaba enojada con él...

Dick seguía sin saber qué decir, ya que se sentía de la misma manera. Durante los últimos meses la relación entre ambos fue de mal en peor, llegando al punto que para preguntarle si es que los ayudaba a luchar no lo había llamado, le había enviado un mensaje de texto.

Por otro lado, pensaba también en lo de Hartley Hataway y en todo lo que sabía de Wally... no podía dejar de pensar en toda la información que Wally había confiado a Hataway y a ellos, que habían sido compañeros de equipo e incluso mejores amigos, no les había dicho nada...

* * *

Iris y Barry no se esperaban que, al abrir la puerta, se encontraran con Bart sentado en el sofá a oscuras. A penas lo vieron, fueron hacia él, preocupados por el estado del chico.

-¡Bart!- Iris, preocupada por su paradero desde hacía mucho, se sentó a su lado -Bart, por favor nunca vuelvas a desaparecer de esa forma!- lo retó, pero sin lograr mayor reacción en él -¿Has comido? ¿Dónde has estado?

-Lo siento, yo...- murmuró Bart, sin mirarlos. Barry se sentó al otro lado y puso una mano en su espalda, lo que dio pie para que Bart comenzara a derramar lágrimas.

-Bart...- comenzó el hombre, pero fue abruptamente interrumpido.

-¡Todo es mi culpa!- comenzó a decir, llorando -¡Wally no debía morir, Linda tampoco!

-Bart... lo de Wally costará aceptarlo, pero es algo que pasó...

-No, no, no...- Bart negó con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones -Wally se enfrentaba a Zoom y le ganaba, él no debía morir.

Esta vez, sin palabras, Iris y Barry se miraron. El único sonido en la habitación eran los sollozos de Bart.

-Es mi culpa porque yo cambié la historia...- continuó diciendo Bart -Lo cambié porque el futuro del que vengo es horrible, los del Reich ganaban y los humanos que quedaban éramos esclavos o experimentaban con nosotros. Vine para evitar que eso ocurra...

-Entonces... Barry, él...- comenzó a decir Iris, notándose shockeada.

-Sí, él moría con Neutrón- asintió Bart -Y Jaime quedaba capturado por ellos y lograban dominar el Escarabajo. Wally tomaba el nombre de Flash y su gran prueba final era la lucha que tenía con Zoom... que iba a pasar en unos días más, de haber sabido que la fecha cambiaría...

-Bart- Barry, tratando de salir del shock de las palabras de su nieto, intento tranquilizarlo -Bart, escúchame atento- lo obligó a mirarlo -Lo de Wally, simplemente pasó, no fue tu culpa, ¿cómo podría serlo?

-¡Claro que sí lo es!- replicó Bart, soltándose -¡Wally debía ser Flash, se iba a casar! Ahora por mi culpa ni Jay ni Irey existirán...

-¿Jay e Irey?- pregunto Iris, conteniendo el aliento -¿Esos... son los...?

-Los hijos de Wally- murmuró Bart. Barry pensó en el nivel de shock que estaba el chico, que andaba soltando detalles del futuro sin ningún cuidado -De Jay casi no me acuerdo, desapareció un día y... bueno, no supimos más de él. Irey me ayudó a escapar, gracias a ella y a Wally es que estoy acá y ahora ellos no existen...

Iris abrazó con fuerza a Bart, tratando ella misma de soportar las lágrimas. Barry observaba la escena con el corazón encogido por lo que había escuchado de Bart.

-Bart- Barry después de unos momentos encontró la voz para hablar -No es tu culpa, sólo... quizás era algo que debía ocurrir. Wally murió protegiendo a los que quería, igual que en tu tiempo. Y por los chicos... Artemis...

-Artemis no es la madre, es Linda...- ante esto, Iris y Barry abrieron la boca de la sorpresa -Wally y Artemis no superaron los problemas que tenían y se separaron. Linda conocería a Wally cuando él ya era Flash y se casarían y todo eso... hice desaparecer a la familia completa, abuela...

Iris volvió a abrazar a Bart y miró a Barry, la tristeza notable en su expresión. Esta vez, el rubio no dijo nada, simplemente puso una mano en el hombro de su nieto, esperando que se calmara.

No sabía de qué otra forma consolarlo.

* * *

_En otro lugar_

* * *

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente se encontró en un día luminoso y en el centro de un parque, que extrañamente no reconoció. Mientras miraba a su alrededor, pensaba en que ese lugar no podía ser Central, al menos no lo reconocía como tal… y mucho menos como el barrio donde sus tíos vivían.

-Wally...

Tan sorprendido estaba, que no había reparado en que, abrazada a él estaba Linda, pálida y a punto de caer.

-Eh, cuidado...- Wally la afirmó con fuerza, sentándola luego en una banca que estaba cerca de ellos.

Mientras ella se tomaba la cabeza y trataba de no marearse, Wally se dedicaba a mirar a su alrededor. No lograba entender qué había ocurrido.

-¿Dónde está Zoom?- pregunto Linda en un murmullo.

-No tengo idea- Wally se encogió de hombros -Y antes que preguntes, no sé dónde está mi tío ni Hartley... aunque la verdad, ni siquiera creo que seguimos en Central.

Con eso, Linda levantó la mirada y miró a su alrededor. Con frustración, se dio cuenta que él tenía razón.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están todos?

-No lo sé- Wally se encogió de hombros, muy confundido también.

Cuando Linda estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo, a lo lejos se escuchó una explosión, seguido de cerca por algunos gritos de muchas personas.

-¿Qué será?- murmuró ella, parándose. Ya no sabía qué esperar.

Momentos después, una gran cantidad de personas se acercaban corriendo por la calle. Linda, insegura, se afirmó del brazo de Wally, sin saber qué esperar de las personas que corrían hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

-¡Excelente traje, especial para la ocasión!- ambos voltearon y vieron a un joven de más o menos su edad, que miraba a Wally con emoción mal contenida en su expresión -¡Es excelente! ¡Sabía que habría gente disfrazada de él, pero no pensé que podría encontrarme con un traje tan bien logrado, de verdad es espectacular.

-Eh... no entiendo de qué estás hablando...- replicó Wally, tratando de mantener a Linda a raya con ese loco.

-¡De Flash, obviamente!- dijo, como si fuera obvio. Al ver las caras que tenían los dos jóvenes, les entregó un par de panfletos que sacó del bolsillo -¡Nos vemos! ¡Y excelente traje!- agregó, mientras se alejaba casi corriendo.

Wally, que los había recibido todos, comenzó a leer. No pasó desapercibido para Linda cómo poco a poco fue palideciendo.

-Tienes que quedarte aquí- dijo luego, su voz temblorosa -Yo debo ir... si estás en peligro, escóndete, cuando todo se calme volveré por ti.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué hablas, Wally?- le preguntó ella, pero el pelirrojo ya se había ido sin agregar ninguna palabra más.

Linda, nerviosa, miró a su alrededor. La gente continuaba corriendo y, a la distancia, pudo ver que la policía se acercaba a los manifestantes y, además, a ella misma.

Sin decidirse que hacer, notó de pronto que a su lado caían los panfletos que le habían entregado a Wally. Se quedó sin aliento cuando leyó el contenido.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¡NO AL PRESIDENTE LUTHOR!

Corrupto y asesino.

Apoyemos a la Liga de la Justicia en su ataque a la Casa Blanca.

Wally West, Flash, debe ser vengado por todos nosotros.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Inconcluso? ¡Por supuesto! Hay continuación y espero comenzar a subirla pronto, pronto.**

**Por cierto, olvidé aclararlo antes. Toda la referencia de Zoom sobre la "desaparición" de Wally y Linda es por lo que ocurrió después del Flashpoint en los comic, en donde Barry cambia el futuro y todo el universo DC cambia. Wally, Linda y sus hijos en teoría desaparecieron... todavía estoy con la esperanza que alguno de ellos estén en los comic (al menos sale Iris...)**

**Ah sí, no había querido decirlo antes, pero nunca me pude acostumbrar a ver a Wally y Artemis juntos. La verdad nunca ha terminado de caerme bien. ¿Saldrá en la continuación? Por supuesto, ¡y ya verán lo que pasará! Pido disculpas a los fans de Wally y Artemis, pero sí, los separé.**

**Por último, a los que les gustaba la Liga de la Justicia y vieron el capítulo "Un mundo mejor" se habrán dado cuenta de la referencia. Por si acaso, fue completamente intencional.**

**Eso sería por ahora. Saludos a todos y espero sus comentarios.**


End file.
